Trastorno Disociativo
by Ground Spirit Minerva
Summary: Dicen que existen varias versiones de uno mismo en otras personas ¿Será verdad?... ¿Y qué pasa cuando interactúas con aquellas versiones?
1. Tormentos

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Trastorno Disociativo**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes inventados están bajo mi nombre.**

Ground Spirit Minerva se enorgullece en presentarles un nuevo proyecto literario. Un nuevo desafío, diferente a proyectos anteriores, centrado en un relato de contenidos de suspenso y otros contenidos explícitos que se ocuparán de darle un giro a la vida y un vistazo diferente a la realidad.

Este fan fiction está inspirado en diversos contenidos tales como las series de animé japoneses empezando principalmente por Elfen Lied. La serie Neon Genesis Evangelion y Serial Experiments Lain también intervienen con importancia.

También posee inspiración bajo contenidos del psicoanálisis freudiano, entre otras cosas que me guardaré para mencionar.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos de este fan fiction, pueden ser altamente explícitos y hasta dañinos con lo que puedan dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, entre ellos graves insultos, escenas escalofriantes con contenidos explícitamente violentos, como también escenas delirantes y fuera de foco.

¡Abran sus mentes! Porque lo que llega a partir de ahora hará depender mucho de su atención para la comprensión.

Bien empecemos…

**Capítulo 1: Tormentos**

**

* * *

**_Un espacio cuadrangular, incoloro, transmite imágenes distorsionadas, profundas y acentuadas rayas, y estridente sonido._

_

* * *

**- Cccgghhhjj -**_

* * *

El cielo completamente grisáceo, estrepitoso sonido de la furia de la naturaleza. Gran manifestante, gran poderío. Y las gotas de agua cayendo violentamente desde lo más alto, creando una distorsionada imagen empastada, imposible de distinguir figuras. Las gotas caen violentamente hacia su meta…

_-Cloac, cloac, cloac-_

Las gotas caen, dividiéndose en otras más pequeñas, en fragmentos de un todo, dividiéndose aún, y más, y volver a fusionarse, a conectarse con otros…

-¡Falso!

El sonido de una voz, desechada, proveniente de una figura, una figura humana. Una persona acurrucada en una blanca habitación, de enorme espacialidad, pero aquella persona sólo se quedaba apretujada allí sin moverse.

Sólo se veía una persona, con una vestimenta blanca, cubriendo completamente su cuerpo, sin verse sus brazos ni piernas, cabellera corta, de color rubio…

La tormenta hace estruendos sonidos dejando entrar unas pequeñas gotas en una pequeña ventana de aquella habitación. Pero esa persona, allí seguía…

Distorsiones de luces y sombras, luz y oscuridad en momentos instantáneos, invadiendo el espacio cuadrado, y unos, fragmentos rojos, viéndose sin mucha claridad…

* * *

_**- Cccgghhhjj -**_

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño!

Miriam Pataki con una cámara fotográfica y una optimista sonrisa había exclamado con felicidad junto a su esposo Bob Pataki mirando seriamente y sin mucho entusiasmo.

A su lado, una Olga de empalagosa y torpe sonrisa, y tu aniñado brillo en los ojos, dando saltitos y aplausos como una niñita alocada.

Frente a ellos, un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, y 18 velas alumbrando la habitación con las luces completamente apagadas, y cerca de este, una muchacha de edad adolescente, ya entrando en su edad adulta.

Con las dos coletas que solía usar desde que era una niña, esta vez a una altura más baja que en años anteriores, por debajo de sus orejas y un abundante y ordenado fleco cubriendo su frente y con ello la unión de su uniceja.

Desconcertada, desmotivada, sin razones aparentes de su estar allí, mirando aburridamente al pastel de cumpleaños, terminó por observar a sus padres buscando algo en ellos.

-¡Sopla las velas y pide 3 deseos!- había pronunciado Olga aún sonriendo feliz y tontamente.

La niña había visto a su hermana con asco… ¿qué no se cansaba de ser así todo el tiempo? ¿Qué clase de superdotada de comporta de esa manera tan infantil? ¿Cómo es que una persona perfectamente capacitada como ella siga siendo tan torpe?

-¡Vamos Olga! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Muero de hambre!- reclamó el Gran Bob casi a punto de golpear la mesa con el puño.

La hija menor de los Pataki los miraba con indiferencia ¿cómo es que ella era tan diferente a ellos? ¿cómo es que no puede concordar en ninguna idea con ellos? No era por Olga… había algo distinto, que iba más allá de la capacidad.

-¡Criminal!- vociferó el padre y jefe Pataki alzando las manos hacia el techo y con aires de maldición.

_-Rrrrinnng-_

-¡Yo atenderé!- se había adelantado Miriam a atender el teléfono que había sonado.

Mientras Olga controlaba a que su padre no estuviera de mal humor por faltas de dotaciones de azúcar. Helga sin haber soplado las velas se había puesto de pie de su silla a punto de retirarse por las escaleras cuando…

-¿Helga? Es un amigo tuyo-

La adolescente de 18 años recién cumplidos cambió su recorrido volviendo a la sala, con una expresión neutra y sin intereses. Se acercó a la sala y con ello al teléfono para sostenerlo con su mano izquierda, acercando el tubo a la oreja. Con la vista clavada en la ventana viendo el reflejo de su madre Miriam reflejado mientras se iba acercando al resto de su familia.

-¿Hola?-

_-¿Helga? ¡Soy yo! Arn…-_

La rubia colgó el teléfono inmediatamente en un movimiento rápido pero no violento, manteniendo su vista clavada en la ventana, donde una fuerte lluvia arrasaba por las calles, empapando completamente las veredas y los hogares. Su mirada detenida allí, sin nada interesante que observar, sin nada que le haya preocupado.

-¿Helga? ¿Quién era?- preguntó Miriam un tanto desconcertada.

-Equivocado…-

* * *

_**- Cccgghhhjj -**_

* * *

Un escenario vacío y negro, silencioso y pacífico, no se oía ni un solo sonido.

Parada allí, abrió lentamente sus ojos, notándose un resplandeciente y llamativo azul de sus pupilas. Mirada aniñada, años atrás.

Helga Pataki vestida de una playera blanca de mangas largas y una larga falda rosada, dos coletas adornando su cabello y un enorme moño rosado.

Parada allí sola en medio de la nada, sólo alumbrada por una luz que cubría su persona, miraba hacia todos lados preguntándose dónde estaba, pues respuestas no conseguiría, miró hacia arriba, un pequeño hueco circular donde provenía la luz, tan sencillo, tan racional.

Sin embargo, no le desagradaba encontrarse allí, era mucho más pacífico que los lugares que ella concurría.

_-¿Y eres así siempre?-_

La niña llevó a observar frente a ella una luz más tenue, no tan potente como la que cubría ella. Allí sólo veía la imagen de una muñeca, más conocida como su muñeca… aquella que tenía desde hace muchos años adornando su habitación.

-¿Quién eres?-

_-Puedes llamarme Betty-_

-De acuerdo- agregó sin demasiado interés –¿y se puede saber para qué me buscas?-

_-Bueno digamos que algunas personas necesitan aprender de… ciertos mensajes…-_

-¿Con qué objetivo?- añadió la rubia de manera firme hablándole a la muñeca.

_-Pues… porque sino les es difícil vivir, hay muchas cosas que aprender allí afuera niña. Pero el ser humano tiene una capacidad limitada, nunca podrá conocerlo todo… para una vida tan corta-_

-Buen punto y dime… seguramente todos aprendemos de una manera distinta y por eso nos comportamos distinto-

_-Vas bien…-_

-Pero no todos aprenden correctamente.-

_-Exacto, y espera a ver lo que tú tendrás que aprender, por eso estás aquí…-_

-Y dime… cuando el objetivo esté resuelto ¿qué seguirá?-

_-Tu destino mi niña… seguir adelante, ya conociendo todo lo necesario, experimentar momentos, sensaciones, pronto sabrás lo que es sentir el río fluyendo dentro de tus huesos-_

-Ahja… sí…-

_-Ya aprenderás…-_

-Pues…- y sonrió amablemente –gracias por la ayuda… Betty…-

_-No hay por qué Helga-_

_

* * *

Una fuente de energía voluminosa, blanca y purificada empieza a acrecentarse, invadiendo centímetros cuadrados._

* * *

Una brillante mañana de domingo se avecinaba por la ventana, iluminando los rayos de sol por la habitación, despertando así a un joven de piel morena y risada cabellera oscura, pequeña y notoria barba por medio de su mentón, y algo de bello en los brazos.

Gerald Johanssen se despertó de su cama levantándose al instante, energético y decidido se puso sus pantuflas y se rascó un poco el trasero.

Bajó por las escaleras para ver a sus padres desayunando en la cocina, no parecía ver por ningún lado a sus hermanos con lo que se sentía interiormente más tranquilo.

-Gerald hijo, buenos días. Te ha llegado una carta, está en la mesa de la sala- le había dicho su padre que se encontraba mirando el periódico.

-¿Una carta?- había dicho el moreno un tanto confundido.

Miró a su madre, que sólo estaba en su lugar limpiando la mesada, dando la espalda a su familia, un ambiente silencioso, y hasta incómodo.

Pero el adolescente de piel morena nada había dicho, silenciosamente se retiró de la cocina para ir a la sala y fijarse la pequeña mesa donde había un sobre con una carta adentro.

Gerald se acercó a un sillón a recostarse en él, cerca de una ventana donde los rayos del sol entraban cautelosamente, dibujando unas irregulares franjas de luz por el interior del hogar.

El chico abrió el sobre con ello empezó a leer la carta llevando el brazo alzado a unos metros, relajando su espalda.

Fueron unos segundos al ver una de las franjas de luz alumbrando las últimas líneas de la carta, haciendo el chico rápidamente se terminara sentando en el sillón, con una mano apoyada en este y la otra sosteniendo la carta.

La miró atentamente, una vez más en esas últimas líneas y rápidamente se acercó al teléfono a marcar un número, aún con la carta en la mano sostenía esta y con la otra mano el tubo.

-¿Phoebe? ¡A que no sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir!-

_

* * *

La luz se sustrae de a poco, absorbida por la oscuridad, teñida con otra luz, creando un escenario, no negro sino grisáceo…_

* * *

Un espacio verde oliva, ennegrecido por la poca luz que se encontraba en ese lugar, apenas unos rayos de luz se asomaban allí, pero no llegaba a alumbrarlo todo. Habitación casi vacía, donde sólo había tapizados color verde oscuro, el piso color madera de algarrobo gastado, algo polvoriento por algunos sectores, putrefacto lugar lleno de penosas memorias.

Olga Pataki tocando magníficamente su piano, una melodía sencilla, repetitiva, que a simples oídos sonaba trágica, pero si lo oías desde otra manera, era una melodía que transmitía miedo, pánico. Una melodía, capaz de sacar lo más profundo de ti, tu mayor debilidad, tu mayor miedo… tu punto más débil.

Una y otra vez, sonaba aquella melodía… la exitosa hija mayor de los Pataki, jovencita, con una cola de caballo adornando su cabello, concentrada en aquel piano, que la quitaba de la realidad vivida. Ignorando a su pequeña hermana Helga, que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella sentada en el suelo, vestida con una playera blanca, un jardinero rosa, dos coletas adornando su cabello y su característico moño arriba de ella. Mirándola seriamente, con expresión de pocos amigos, esperando algo de su hermana.

Pero ella seguía ahí, concentrada en su piano, aunque su rostro, empezaba a cambiar poco a poco, con el pasar de los minutos comenzaba a deprimirse una vez más.

Helga la seguía mirando atentamente, sin hacer nada más que estar allí, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sosteniendo una de ellas, manteniéndolas juntas, de manera que estiraba los músculos de su espalda, la cual iba balanceando de un costado hacia otro.

Olga empezaba a sollozar mientras continuaba con aquella repetitiva melodía, transformando el escenario en un ambiente psicótico, contorsionado por la locura y la paranoia.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha…

La pequeña Pataki se balanceaba de un lado hacia otro, sin perder de vista a su hermana mayor, esperando algo de ella, pero sólo la veía sollozar y seguir con esa insoportable melodía. Desvió su mirada a un reloj de péndulo, viendo este mismo, brillante y dorado, con la decoración del reloj hacia arriba, marcando con las agujas la hora 2:49.

Volvió a mirar hacia el dorado péndulo, balanceándose de un lado hacia otro, observándolo atentamente, algo en él que la atraía, que le decía… que buscaba con cierto detallismo.

Giró su cabeza a ver a Olga, quien seguía sollozando, y la siguió observando con atención y seriedad, mientras la chica creaba profundos sollozos.

Las agujas del reloj de péndulo avanzaban, las lágrimas de Olga se derramaban con fuerza y velocidad, logrando inundar completamente sus mejillas, corriera todo el maquillaje que traía puesto, propinándole un aspecto deplorable.

Profundas y acentuadas ojeras se marcaron debajo de los ojos de la joven, los sollozos empezaban a carcomer su voz hasta hacerla nada, sus chillidos ya casi ni se oían.

Y finalmente dejó de tocar el piano… marcando en el reloj de péndulo las 3:56.

-Uaaaaaahhhahah…-

Se había desplomado la Pataki mayor cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo para contenerse y descargar sus llantos, pero no podía, más lloraba, peor estaba por dentro.

Helga seguía en aquella posición, y su balanceo también había finalizado, terminando por observarla muy seria y dejar escapar un simple…

-Mentirosa…-

* * *

_**- Cccgghhhjj….ghjjj -**_

_

* * *

El espacio cuadrangular pareció fallar por unos momentos, volviendo así a la normalidad._

* * *

Nuevamente, aquel escenario oscuro, poca luz se reflejaba en escenario tan negro, un simple rayo hace descubrir el rostro de la joven Helga, teniendo a su vista, todas sus respuestas…

-¿Betty?-

_-¿Sí Helga?-_

-¿Por qué las personas se aferran a algo?-

_-Porque… estamos conectados unos con otros-_

-¿Conectados?-

_-Sí… mira…-_

_

* * *

_*******

* * *

-¡Yiiaaah!

Una avalancha de libros había salido violentamente del casillero de Phoebe Heyerdahl, muchacha de cabello negro largo y liso, delicados y finos lentes azules, con su buzo de hombros bajos del mismo color, con una playera negra ajustada al cuerpo por debajo, pantalones celestes y pequeños zapatos negros, llevaba una pequeñísima medita coleta por detrás, con una banda del mismo color que sus pantalones, haciendo juego.

La niña presionada por la sorpresa ocasionada por su propio desorden intentó recomponerse para agacharse y juntar todos los libros y apilarlos uno por uno con cuidado.

Pronto vio unas piernas se aproximaron a ella y unos brazos, la oriental se alarmó de ver esto, pero no al ver que su novio Gerald estaba ayudándole a juntar los libros.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo sonrió hasta que terminaron de acomodar todos los libros y Phoebe se encargó de guardarlos.

-¿Ahora puedo saludarte?- preguntó el moreno de manera sonriente y tontamente enamorado.

Phoebe no se tomó el trabajo de contestarle, simplemente lo besó mientras llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cerrando sus pequeños ojos para juntar sus labios con los de su tan amada pareja, con quien llevaba ya 5 años de novia, y a pesar de las peleas y enfrentamientos que tuvo con él siempre tomó en cuenta que él era único para ella. Para Gerald podría decirse que casi igual, él estaba muy feliz de su relación con Phoebe, y había declarado que Phoebe era sin duda la única chica que podía entenderlo a la perfección.

-Mmm te veo muy feliz ¡y ya sé por qué!- mencionó de manera melosa la muchacha, dejando escapar una traviesa risita.

-¡Sí! ¡Imagínalo Phoebe! ¿Quién iba a decir que Arnold llegaría la semana próxima aquí a Hilwood?- mencionó energéticamente mientras sostuvo la mano de su novia para llevarla caminando con ella por los pasillos de la escuela -¡tengo muchas ganas de verlo!-

-¡Pues me imagino! Yo también lo he extrañado mucho- dijo la oriental tranquilamente mientras caminaba felizmente con su novio –no lo vemos hace exactamente 4 años… ¿qué será de él?-

-Pues ya le preguntaremos- respondió el moreno con un gran humor.

Doblaron por un pasillo, donde habían otros casilleros y habían algunos compañeros de los años anteriores, ellos ya estaban en el último año de preparatoria, y ya estaban a en el 27 de marzo, en fines de mayo terminarían las clases y con ello llegaría la graduación y el siguiente paso a la universidad.

-Por cierto Gerald…- interrumpió Phoebe el tema ya más seriamente, sin mirarlo -¿te acordaste de llamar a Helga el sábado?-

-¿A Helga?- preguntó sorprendido llevándose una mano al rostro y golpeándosela -¡oh Dios! ¡Me he olvidado completamente!-

Esto no le agradó nada a Phoebe, y a decir verdad es que Phoebe no veía manera de que su novio y Helga se llevaran bien, o al menos mantuvieran una relación en paz por un tiempo, nada había cambiado entre ellos al parecer con el pasar de los años… a pesar de…

-Gerald, creía haberte dicho que la llamaras, que la hubieses hecho sentir bien que te acordaras de su cumpleaños ¿o que ella no te llamó el año pasado?-

-¡Lo sé Phoebe! ¡Lo sé!- expresó el moreno de manera resignada, para terminar a concluir seriamente –pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas conmigo y Helga, Phoebe… ella es una un día, y otros días es otra…-

-Considera que ella es una chica buena Gerald, sólo necesita apoyo, y con lo que ha pasado deberías intentar ponerte en el lugar de ella…-

-Ella también tuvo la culpa- replicó seriamente.

-Es cierto, tienes razón. Pero esa no es razón para no tomarla en cuenta Gerald, sabes que somos muy pocos los que intentamos comprenderla. Y si además deseas acompañarme, comprende al menos que estoy preocupada por mi amiga…-

Gerald se quedó callado, y sólo asintió con la cabeza, no podía discutir con ello, pero inevitablemente se le escapó algo…

-¿Siguen siendo amigas entonces?-

* * *

-Sólo necesitaba que me apoyaran… nada más…- dijo seriamente Helga, vestida con una playera larga rosada, pantalones de jeans azules y una gorra con visera azulada también.

_-Claro ¿quién más que tú tiene la razón mi querida niña?-_

Había mencionado una voz, que sonaba más grave y que no se dejaba notar, una silueta negra escondiéndose entre las sombras.

-¿Qué me recomiendas que haga?- preguntó la rubia dudosa llevando un dedo al mentón.

_-Sigue tus instintos…-_

_

* * *

**- Cccgghhhjj -**_

* * *

-¡Criminal! ¿Tenían que dar clases hoy?-

Helga había entrado a la escuela, se encontraba completamente empapada, y había cerrado la puerta de la entrada tras luego de haber luchado con una violenta tormenta. Al igual que hace unos años atrás, llevaba aquella playera rosada musculosa encimada a una blanca con mangas cortas, con sus pantalones de pata de elefante color azules, su gorra azul puesta, y finalmente unos tenis blancos, llevaba también una mochila rosada en la espalda.

-¡Helga! ¡Cielos estás toda empapada!-

Phoebe y Gerald vieron rápidamente a la chica entrar a la escuela y se acercaron a ella preocupados, o al menos Phoebe parecía estarlo.

-¿Estás bien Helga?-

-Sí Phoebe, sólo estoy empapada- decía mientras se escurría la playera y los pantalones.

Los dos se quedaron mirándola, y Phoebe observó a Gerald de reojo, viendo que nada hacía, Phoebe frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo a Gerald en el brazo.

-Lo siento…- le dijo en voz baja a Phoebe y alzó la voz para Helga –ah por cierto Helga… feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias, fue hace dos días zopenco- gruñó molesta mientras se escurría la gorra.

Gerald efectuó un gesto muy molesto, ya sabiendas de cómo reaccionaría la rubia y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo Phoebe interrumpe.

-¡Helga! ¿Qué pasó con tu moño rosa?- le preguntó asombrada.

-¿Eh?-

-Tu moño rosa- preguntó nuevamente, ya asustada.

-Ah… decidí no volver a usarlo Phoebe, eso es todo- dijo con una sonrisa ligera y sin importarle mucho el asunto.

Esto extrañó mucho a la pareja, Gerald estaba desconcertado y Phoebe parecía estar preocupada, pero prefirieron pasarlo por alto y cuando ambos se miraron sonrieron.

-Por cierto Helga… tenemos una noticia para contarte… bueno a ti y a todos-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó sin mucho interés luego de haberse escurrido toda la ropa.

-Viene Arnold a Hilwood la semana próxima- dijo Gerald sonriendo felizmente, junto con Phoebe que también parecía muy emocionada.

Helga sin embargo no mostró demasiado entusiasmo, sólo adhirió una sonrisa ligera, que no se notaba para nada entusiasta.

-Arnold…- dijo con sencillez y terminó por sonreír, de manera forzada -¡qué bueno!- aún sonriendo se alejó de la pareja pasando por al lado de ellos –bueno, nos vemos en clases ¡adiós!-

Helga se había alejado rápidamente del pasillo, dejando a un Gerald desconcertado y con una ceja arqueada y a una Phoebe confundida.

* * *

¡Ja! Seguir mis instintos… ¡qué idea estúpida! Si yo después…

* * *

_**- Cccgghhhjj -**_

* * *

-¿Helga?-

Miriam Pataki había entrado a la habitación de Helga, viéndola a ella recostada en su cama con un libro por delante y una carpeta escribiendo en una hoja.

-¿Qué Miriam?- preguntó Helga seriamente - ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?-

-Lo siento cariño…- dijo Miriam en un tono distraído y recaído –estoy buscando a tu hermana, estoy preocupada por ella, no nos avisó a dónde iba…-

-Pues ella no está aquí- dijo molesta sin mirar hacia ella con intento de ser bromista.

Miriam cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Helga mirando hacia esta seriamente molesta, obligándola a pararse de aquella cama, acercarse a la puerta y finalmente trabarla.

-Aaaah…-

Había exclamado entre dejar escapar un suspiro y un leve gruñido, fastidiada por tanto desorden, nerviosa por tanta presión.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta de su habitación flexionando las rodillas y dejando caer su cuerpo allí hasta apoyar su cadera en el piso, recostándose lo más cómoda, con las rodillas apuntando hacia el techo.

Perdió su vista en el piso, mirando a este sin razón alguna, minutos allí sin hacer nada…

_- Cccgghhhjj -_

El televisor de la habitación de Helga de la nada se había encendido, y prácticamente no mostraba ninguna imagen clara, simplemente una interferencia, una lluvia de estruendoso sonido.

Confundida por lo que había ocurrido, hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie para ir a apagarlo, hasta que en el momento que llegó a estar a metros de él la interferencia comenzó a disminuir hasta formarse una imagen levemente distorsionada.

En tonos azulados, se veía allí el rostro de alguien, un muchacho de edad joven, cabellera luminosa y alborotada, pequeña gorra en su cabeza, con forma de… balón de fútbol americano.

Por tan sólo unos segundos, el ruido había desaparecido y se vio la figura de este muchacho, de manera que Helga se sorprendió por unos segundos reconociendo la imagen transmitida en el aparato, quedose de boca semi-abierta y completamente tiesa.

Aquella persona transmitida en aquel televisor, parpadeó una sola vez, por unos segundos aquella imagen perduró hasta que la interferencia volvió a aparecer y de a poco desapareció la imagen del rubio Cabeza de Balón.

Helga quedose de pie frente al televisor, mirando atentamente hacia la pantalla, reflejándose en los ojos de la chica, la lluvia creada por la interferencia. Sujetó el control remoto y finalmente lo apagó, creando un sonido ligero, fuerte, poniendo la pantalla en negro, pero antes dibujando una sutil línea blanca reducida a un pequeño círculo…

_**FIN CAPÍTULO 1**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Si bien había dejado un aviso en mi fic anterior _**"Ni la muerte nos podrá separar"**_ que estaría ausente hasta el 18 de noviembre, técnicamente lo estaré. Pues en realidad hoy tuve un tiempo libre para escribir, y dentro de lo que dije al terminar ese fan fiction, fue crear esta idea.

Antes de contarles un poco de esta idea nueva, les aviso que estaré pendiente también de _**"Soy un tanque"**_ pero en estos días no ando con la inspiración suficiente para escribir en ese fan fiction, y por el contrario terminé escribiendo este, que es completamente diferente.

Nótese la diferencia con mis otros dos fan fictions, este es de contenidos surrealistas. No quiero contarles demasiado, me gustaría que cada uno tenga sus nociones sobre la interpretación de este relato, pues de eso también se trata el compartirlo, y de paso podemos disfrutarlo mejor.

Más que nada les contaré un poco de cómo han venido las ideas para este capítulo, en principio lo que se redacta es la imagen de un televisor sin transmisión, esto surgió de una idea que tuve con un corto filmado por mis compañeros de la Universidad en un trabajo práctico. Para contarles un poco, este trabajo consistió en grabar un corto tomando un cineasta y un juego, nosotros hemos elegido **La Escondida** y de cineasta a **David Lynch**. Tomamos inspiración de las películas **Eraserhead** y **Lost Highway**, de las cuales en este fan fic participarán mucho. Creamos un corto de una persona que juega al escondite y se encuentra consigo mismo, y en el medio aparece un televisor sin transmisión que empieza a participar de por medio, si quieren encontrar este corto busquen por _**You Tube: Medios Expresivos Campos Ruido Blanco**_.

Fíjense también cada corte de escena participa el ruido de chico aparato, cortando así la transmisión de la escena, dando un corte al momento. Casi similar a cuando vemos un programa en la televisión y no podemos seguir viendo porque no tenemos señal.

La primera escena está inspirada en un _AMV_ que he visto de **Elfen Lied**, principalmente por lo de la habitación y el juego de luces, esta escena no quiero decir mucho porque será importante para más tarde.

La escena de "Betty" y Helga, muchas veces la presenciarán en otros capítulos, este "personaje" Betty es muy importante. La inspiración de esta escena está basada en principio en escenas de **Serial Experiments Lain** donde **Lain Iwakura** habla con su propia muñeca sobre la vida del ser humano, en otra escena se queda hablando con un peluche. También está inspirado en el tema musical _**"Down To The Well"**_ de la banda _**Pixies**_.

La escena del piano con Olga y Helga podría decir que es la más compleja, la melodía que se menciona es la misma que escuchaba en el momento de escribirla proveniente de la banda sonora de la serie **Elfen Lied**, el instrumental _**Uso Sora**_, es el que hace referente a esta escena. La frase final también es extraída de la misma serie.

Las otras dos escenas de Helga y Betty hacen referencias primero a **Serial Experiments Lain** con la conexión de las personas, y luego a **Elfen Lied** con los instintos. Referencias importantes para capítulos más futuros donde cosas se harán más claras.

Finalmente, la escena donde la imagen de Arnold aparece arreglando una interferencia para luego desaparecer también es extraído de **Serial Experiments Lain**, donde **Lain Iwakura** aparece en una pantalla gigante en las calles de Tokyo, misteriosamente hasta desaparecer.

Les aviso que no creo actualizar este fan fiction muy rápido, es la primera vez que escribo un relato así, y hace muchos años que quise crear una historia surrealista, y este primer capítulo me demoró un poco en terminarlo a pesar que son 11 páginas de Word, cuando acostumbro a escribir 20 por capítulo por lo menos. Tomando en cuenta la complejidad del relato, los capítulos serán más cortos. No sé cuántos capítulos me llevará, pero no creo que sean demasiados, dependiendo de las ideas que surjan de por medio, pues tengo varias ya colgadas, sólo me faltan conectores.

Espero que les haya agradado o interesado esta historia, seguiré adelante para continuarla con entusiasmo, pues lo que se viene será más y más intenso.

**_Atte. Ground Spirit Minerva - _**_Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	2. Pequeñísimos fragmentos

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Trastorno Disociativo**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes inventados están bajo mi nombre.**

Ground Spirit Minerva se enorgullece en presentarles un nuevo proyecto literario. Un nuevo desafío, diferente a proyectos anteriores, centrado en un relato de contenidos de suspenso y otros contenidos explícitos que se ocuparán de darle un giro a la vida y un vistazo diferente a la realidad.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos de este fan fiction, pueden ser altamente explícitos y hasta dañinos con lo que puedan dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, entre ellos graves insultos, escenas escalofriantes con contenidos explícitamente violentos, como también escenas delirantes y fuera de foco.

**Capítulo 2: Pequeñísimos fragmentos**

_Si de una totalidad sustraemos ciertas partes, cambiaremos su forma y sufrirá una transformación, únicamente superficial._

_

* * *

-¡POOM!—_

Bajo impacto ocasionado por una fuerte demolición. Los ladrillos se desprenden hacia todos lados ocasionando una seguidilla de sonidos. Las piezas se entremezclan entre el polvo y los demás ladrillos, quedando algunos ladrillos apilados y cementados por alejados rincones.

-¡Ya no está!-

Había exclamado un hombre vestido de traje, cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, con un llamativo brillo en este… fijador para el cabello, otra no había.

-¡Devuélvanmelo! ¡Era mío!-

Volvió a reclamar mientras movía lentamente su bigote, emitiendo extrañas muecas, graciosamente exageradas. Apretó sus puños, alzándolos al aire, moviéndolos poco a poco, reclamando al jinete del enorme monstruo mecánico.

-¿Cómo que no está? Está ahí señor, se ve diferente, pero es igual-

El hombre reaccionó instintivamente, rectificó su espalda, y frunció profundamente el ceño. Parecía que le estaban jugando una broma…

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Usted me lo ha quitado! ¡Con esa máquina suya!-

-Yo no le he quitado nada más que lo que usted cree ver… lo que usted reclama es mera fantasía, eso no existe.-

-¿Te estáis burlando acaso?- contestó agresivamente arrimándose al hombre del gran poder terrenal.

-Lo que usted dice que yo le he quitado no es más que obra de su imaginación. Lo que he hecho no fue quitarle algo, sino transformarlo… nada ha cambiado como puede ver.-

El hombre de traje lo meditó un poco, llevándose un dedo a la boca y sin responder.

Ernie Potts, bajó de la máquina demoledora arrojando su casco de trabajo, dejando escapar su gran calvicie, carente de cabello, brillando hacia la luz del sol.

Circunferencia brillante formaba en la cabeza del hombre, se acerca a quien se le enfrentó… sujeta un ladrillo y se lo entrega.

-¿Ya lo vio?-

_**

* * *

-CRRASSSHH—**_

_

* * *

Estrepitoso y ligero sonido inunda los espacios abiertos de pequeñas partes, de otros elementos de incoherente significación… _

* * *

La oscuridad del escenario complementa el sitio. Puramente negro, puramente vacío, un haz de luz únicamente alumbrando allí.

Vacío, húmedo, pero agradable…

-¿Betty? ¿Qué hay de las mutaciones?- preguntó Helga observando hacia un punto determinado con el ceño levemente fruncido.

La muñeca se encontraba a sus espaldas, tendida de un hilo fino y blanco, sólo allí relajada, en vista hacia la rubia preadolescente.

_-Muchas veces cambiar algo no es transformarlo… es la morfología lo que cambia, pero no su verdadera funcionalidad ni su identidad-_

-¿Sabes Betty? Confunde mucho toda esta abstracción… porque extraer algo es cambiar su forma, pero no su esencia- decía Helga interesadamente mientras pasaba un dedo debajo de su mentón –pero cuando agregas algo más…-

_-Eso ya es otra historia Helga…-_

* * *

Y si anteriormente se era incapaz de ver eso… imagínense cómo continuaría a partir de ahora que estaba sabido…

Numerosas y finas luces de colores recorren el espacio oscuramente azulado por la noche del teñido cielo, aislado del escenario descripto. Resplandecientes puntos brillantes crean un recorrido repetitivo y estúpido… repetitivo e incoherentes sonidos saltan de inmensos parlantes.

-¡Vamos Helga! ¡Ven a bailar!-

Había dicho Rhonda Wellington Lloyd que se encontraba a frente a ella con un impactante y seductor vestido rojo, levemente escotado con un inmenso tajo en la pierna derecha de la chica. La muchacha de cabello liso y largo hasta las costillas incitó a la adolescente Pataki a la pista de baile de la discoteca que habían alquilado por su cumpleaños.

A su lado se encontraban Sheena, con un suelto vestido enterizo verde, Nadine con el cabello repleto de trenzas y un vestido de dos piezas, color verde y azul y Lindsay con el cabello atado a un chongo y un vestido color oliva.

-¡Ven Helga!- había insistido nuevamente Rhonda.

-Diviértete princesa… déjame en paz- contestó a regañadientes, ya sin interés en su estúpida fiesta.

Y es que poco sentido tenía el estar ahí, su mejor amiga se encontraba bailando con su novio a un rincón, o al menos eso parecía…

Nadie estaba allí para entretenerla de verdad como ella lo deseaba, y ella se había arreglado lo suficiente para presenciar ahí, porque le habían obligado.

Frunció sus dos finas cejas, recién depiladas, sacudió su sedoso y brilloso cabello y arrugó su vestido escarlata, mientras arrojaba a lo lejos sus sandalias negras de tacón. Uno cayó a la cabeza de Eugene, y el otro en la mejilla de Brainy…

-Sigues siendo igual Pataki- dijo la hija de los Lloyd con indiferencia. –y desgraciadamente jamás cambiarás esa actitud tan haragana tuya-

Tan molesta había sido la reacción de Helga que estaba por ponerse de pie para cometer alguno de sus violentos impulsos cuando las luces se apagaron repentinamente.

Nada se veía, Helga ya no veía a los demás… sólo estaba… ella…

_-¿Lo ves Helga? Es igual…-_

-Sí Betty… toda la razón-

_**

* * *

**Hiiiiii…-CRRASSHHH—**_

* * *

Oscura era la habitación, en tonos azulados teñidos por la noche. Poca luz adentraba dentro del espacio cubículo. Viento fresco se incorporaba extrovertidamente dentro del espacio. Ruidos callejeros, bocinas sonando, un verdadero concierto infernal…

-¿No pueden hacer más ruido?- preguntó Helga con sarcasmo.

Se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación, mirando indefinidamente el techo, buscando algo de este, aunque sólo tenía monotoneidad… pleno y plano…

_- Huiiiiiiiiuuuuu -_

Las escandalosas alarmas exaltan los sentidos de la joven, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y se molestara por terribles sonidos.

No lo toleró más, y cuando parecía que iba a cerrar su ventana, se pone de pie sobre la ventana, saltando hacia el árbol que quedaba cerca de su habitación y así trepar por él.

Algunas ramas rasgaron su ropaje, pero a ella no le importó, sólo quería… alejarse de todo ese ruido.

Llegó por fin a las copas de los árboles, y allí hasta llegar al techo de su hogar, allí vio toda la situación desarrollada en las calles. Una gran humareda y muchas personas de por medio, corriendo hacia el punto crítico. Intensa llamarada expandiéndose con rigor por el radio…

Despreocupada del hecho, vio cómo salían de allí sus padres a lo lejos…

* * *

-¿Betty? ¿Por qué los humanos se acercan a donde está el peligro?-

_-Tal vez… porque la curiosidad les carcome Helga, aún cuando sus vidas están en peligro, no pueden evitar tener la extraña emoción de acercarse a la boca del mismo lobo hambriento-_

-Eso nos hace deficientes ¿verdad? A contrario de los animales que se alejan…-

_-Vas entendiendo querida-_

* * *

Fuertes ráfagas arrasan con esplendor en la noche del último lunes de marzo. Las estrellas propinan un pequeño destello en el manto azulado, en la profundidad de este tornasolándose en negro puro.

Las 10 de la noche, y todos en sus hogares… Helga, saltando tejado por tejado, sin rumbo fijo, y sin intereses de este mismo… buscando verdades y respuestas.

Parada allí… un tejado maltratado… oscuridad total invadida por el espacio de planicie cuadrado. Exteriores ruidos callejeros propagan un ambiente externo, expuesto y notoriamente cargada de presencias energéticas de diferentes tipos.

Helga encontró una reja que separaba aquel espacio plano oscuro donde ella apoyaba sus pies, de casi su altura completa, bloqueando su paso. La chica pasó por arriba de esa reja, dejando casi la mitad de sus pies a merced de las alturas del edificio.

Quedose de espaldas al rejado, llevando sus manos por sobre estas hacia atrás, junta sus pies para mantenerse en equilibrio y estira su espalda hacia adelante, exponiéndose a una posible caída, o entrada hacia otro plano espacial. Absorta de sus pensamientos, sin importarle el peligro que correría desde su posición quedó allí contemplando el espacio de su alrededor.

Más y más ruidos ambientales, provocan una actitud indiferente en la muchacha de rubios cabellos y de temprana edad adulta cumplida hace solamente dos días. Pequeñas luces decoran el ambiente expuestamente urbano…

Un balanceo, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, que Helga empleaba desde aquella reja, aún sin importarle su peligro, le relajaba hacer esas cosas y con simpleza seguía su juego escalofriantemente divertido.

Una melodía se oye a lo lejos, una extraña melodía proveniente de un piano, algunas notas parecen faltar, pequeños fragmentos que se extravían…

Helga notó a lo lejos una silueta en el edificio vecino que ella se encontraba, de allí provenía tal melodía de piano. Helga extrañada de aquella silueta, algo se daba cuenta que la llamaba…

La rubia flexionó sus brazos y piernas, lista para saltar directo a la escalera de incendios del Sunset Arms, logrando con éxito sostenerse de las rejas provocando un seco y notable sonido mediante al impacto provocado por la caída.

Colgada de allí, se preparó para subir al tejado poco a poco. Apoyó sus pies en este, acercándose hacia la silueta… un hombre de espaldas, vestido de un traje maltratado, su cabello despeinado y algo mugriento, pero un brillo parecía querer desprenderse de él, tocaba un piano antiguo, que teclas le hacían falta, propinando así una extraña melodía, de incompleta imagen acústica.

Quedó parada allí mirando al hombre que seguía tocando aquella melodía por unos segundos hacia detenerse…

-Hoy he aprendido una cosa…- dijo el hombre al detener su tonada –siempre seremos seres posesivos hasta por los elementos más insignificantes y de poco valor…-

-Porque tenemos una capacidad de percepción detallista- respondió Helga seriamente –y cuando uno se da cuenta de perder algo, inconscientemente le aplica un valor de importancia-

El hombre se dio la vuelta al ver a la chica, que lentamente se fue acercando a su lado, quedando a su costado derecho.

-Aquellos fragmentos de poca significación, no cambiarán la identidad del signo-

-No- respondió Helga –seguirá siendo igual, siempre dependiendo de la sustracción que se produzca…-

-Y dime niña ¿has sustraído algo de tu vida?-

-Podría decir que he sustraído y adherido…- respondió Helga de manera natural.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, para seguir apoyando sus dedos en las teclas del piano que quedaban, dejando escapar algunas tonadas de improvisto.

-Ya veo- respondió él creando algunos acordes.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, únicamente lo que se escuchaba era el ambiente y el sonido de aquellas teclas de piano.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo el hombre concentrado en su maltratado piano -¿te has escapado?-

-Sí- respondió Helga intentando mirar hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada del hombre –pero temporalmente… sólo buscaba un par de cosas-

-¿Buscabas algo en esta casa?-

Otro silencio invadió el ambiente, Helga se cruzó de brazos, mirando directamente hacia el cielo, una nube se presentó, y por lo que parecía es que se transformaba en algo… cobrando forma. Antes que Helga viera qué forma tomaba volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre.

-No, la verdad es que pasé de casualidad…- respondió espontáneamente -pero sí, esta casa tiene un significado para mí-

-Me llamo Frederick Lockhorn- respondió el hombre al verla nuevamente –creo que ya te he visto con anterioridad-

-Sí- respondió Helga –su hija va a mi escuela-

El hombre no dijo nada y sólo emitió una noble sonrisa, concentrándose en el piano de pocas teclas, intentando tocar algo acorde, pero lo que parecía era una melodía particionada.

-Es muy bonito lo que toca…- dijo Helga con una sutil sonrisa –indudablemente me acuerdo de su hija-

Nuevamente Frederick sonríe, notándose en su mirada, un brillo irremediablemente melancólico.

-¿Qué hace aquí usted?- preguntó Helga –este no es su hogar-

-No- dijo deteniendo su tonada –hoy demolieron mi hogar… quien lo hizo se encuentra en esta casa. Me ha enseñado algo importante… que tendré que afrontar ahora-

Helga se mantuvo en silencio y seria, miró por el tejado que se encontraba ella y Frederick, mirando también el techo transparente que conducía hacia la habitación de Arnold. Volvió a mirar hacia Frederick, ya más seria y decidida.

-¿Y qué hará?- preguntó firmemente.

-Pues lo que debo hacer ya lo he hecho… y por más que he aprendido aquello niña, no podré remediar la cuenta. Así que todo está arreglado…- mencionó mientras tocaba aquellas teclas con lentitud y dificultad.

-Las personas están conectadas señor Frederick… y las conexiones no son fáciles de quebrar- comentó Helga seriamente –espero que lo sepa…-

-Nosotros también somos signos niña… y hasta podemos ser pequeños fragmentos diminutivos sin significación para algunos…-

-Pero no para otros- completó la rubia.

El hombre la miró y le sonrió de manera melancólica, un peculiar brillo se acentuó en las pupilas de este, y así llevando una mano hacia el hombro de ella en signo de apoyo.

-Debes volver a tu casa niña… se preocuparán por ti- respondió de manera amable.

-Usted no entiende…- respondió instantáneamente Helga.

-Algún día lo harás tú…- contestó Frederick.

Helga no dijo nada más, llevó sus manos a los bolsillos alejándose de Frederick. Paso a paso hasta llegar hasta cerca de la escalera de incendios. Volvió a saltar, llevando sus manos hacia las rejas del edificio vecino, pasando por arriba de esta y así caminar por allí. Ignorando allí se encontraba Frederick poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia el borde del tejado…

_-POOOC—_

Un golpe seco se escuchó proviniendo de la calle, esto despertó a Helga, acercándose hacia las rejas de aquel tejado que se encontraba. Y lo único que podía ver, era lo que mismo había pensado…

Frederick Lockhorn yacía recostado en las calles frente a la entrada del Sunset Arms, llamando la atención de todos los residentes del lugar, y sus vecinos.

Helga indiferente de la situación, nuevamente… ella allí y los demás acercándose al peligro.

-¡Por todos los cielos!- había gritado el señor Hyunn.

-No puedo ver…- había exclamado Suzie Kokoschka.

-¡Hey! Este es el hombre de esta mañana…- había señalado Ernie Potts.

-Oh Dios mío… ¡alguien que llame a una ambulancia!- exclamó Phil Shortman con desesperación.

Helga se dio cuenta que había visto suficiente, indiferente del hecho, se marcó de allí… tejado por tejado… y de una forma, volver a donde debería. Los sonidos ambientales más violentos se volvían a medida que su recorrido iba acercándose hacia su punto final…

_

* * *

El miedo es la respuesta a todas las acciones irracionales por parte del hombre. Su peor enemigo ante la verdad y la lucha… el arma más letal…_

* * *

-¡Olga! ¿¡Dónde rayos te habías metido!- vociferó Bob furioso.

-Soy Helga papá, y había salido por un momento…- respondió lo más normal.

Helga entró a la casa de los Pataki, pues Frederick le había dicho que debería volver, y ella era consciente que debía hacerlo.

-Pues ¿qué haces saliendo cuando tu hermana acaba de tener un accidente?- preguntó muy molesto para finalmente cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Helga entró a la sala, viendo a su madre Miriam curar lo que parecían las heridas de Olga, quien se encontraba vendada y bastante herida, sin embargo Helga podía notar que no parecía tener alguna fractura, ni herida de causa mayor… sólo sangre…

-¡Hermanita bebé!- gritó lloriqueando para levantarse, correr hacia ella y abrazarle.

Helga indiferente por el abrazo empalagoso de su hermana no emitió ni un solo gesto, simplemente indiferencia, para ocultar el asco que sentía por dentro… tan incómoda se sentía en este tipo de momentos, que ella no era más que una oveja negra dentro de un corral que no pertenecía.

-Ah Helga… no sabía que estabas aquí- respondió Miriam en un tono distraído.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Helga indiferente.

* * *

-No funciona- respondió Helga de improvisto.

_-¿Qué no funciona?-_

Una sombra fundida por la oscuridad, nada se podía ver de ella… salvo algunos rasgos que parecían ser similares a los de ella, pero su imagen parecía más siniestra de lo normal.

-Esto de los instintos… creo que siempre los mantengo callados- respondió la chica.

_-Debes despertarlos nomás…-_

-Es fácil decirlo ¿no?-

_-Ya verás… ya verás… yo te ayudaré-_

* * *

Esa tarde, todo parecía normalizado, salvo que por la mañana pareció haber una terrible lluvia que dejó la ciudad de Hilwood con fragmentos de charcos, dejándose ver reflejados ciertas partes de ella.

-Helga ¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Phoebe con quien iba caminando hacia sus hogares.

-Porque no vale la pena Phoebe…- respondió Helga intentando evadir el tema.

-No le veo sentido el haber destrozado uno de tus poemas ¿qué acaso no valoras tu trabajo?- preguntó preocupadamente.

-Phoebe…- adhirió un tanto cansada del asunto –es un tonto papel escrito, sólo he destruido eso… el poema aún coexiste… en mí, y en todos con quienes he compartido ¿capisce?-

-Comprendido Helga… no hablemos más del tema- dijo ya Phoebe sin ganas de insistir.

El silencio las invadió por unos incomodantes segundos… pisando algunos charcos de poca y otros de mucha profundidad, mojándose los zapatos puestos… Helga indiferente de estos detalles, tampoco le dio importancia a las miradas atentas de su amiga Phoebe.

-¿Hablaste con Melody Helga?- preguntó de improvisto –estaba muy mal…-

-No, no hablé con ella, pero me imagino… me he enterado…- respondió sin mucha importancia. –pero creo que ya lo superará… ya sabes… ella es muy particular-

Phoebe miró hacia un lado un tanto indiferente por unos segundos, perdiendo la vista en los diversos negocios que recorrían las calles de Hilwood.

-Sería bueno que hables con ella… hoy me preguntaba por ti. Se extrañó de no verte en todo el día- respondió la pequeña oriental.

-Bueno… no nos hemos cruzado en el día, estoy lamentada por ella ¿qué quieres que te diga Phoebe?- comentaba con un ademán de manos –sé que ella es muy ligada a mí… aunque no sé por qué…-

-Bueno le agradas como persona… eso está claro Helga-

Helga hizo una mueca de fastidio, girando los ojos hacia un costado. Una molestia le invadía dentro de ella.

Otro charco que impacta en uno de los zapatos de la joven Pataki, mojándose en el interior de este… serias molestias empezaban a ingresar en la joven.

-Por cierto Helga- volvió a argumentar Phoebe y de sus bolsillos sacó un sobre con una carta para entregársela –esto te lo envía Raynard-

Otra mueca de fastidio se acentúa en el rostro de la rubia, echando un suspiro de manera forzada… nuevamente viviendo aquella molestia, tan rutinaria, tan monótono que era todo ¡por Dios! ¿Qué acaso son todos tan deficientes siempre?

-¡Qué pesado que es ese chico!- respondió fastidiada agarrando el sobre para mirar el remitente -¿qué rayos te dijo?-

-Nada en especial, supongo que lo sabrás tú cuando abras el sobre- respondió sin mucho interés.

-La verdad no sé ni por qué pregunto, seguro que es otra invitación que rechazaré- dijo sin mucho interés guardando el sobre en su mochila.

-Helga, sabes que Raynard está buscando la manera de salir contigo desde que ingresó a la escuela ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? Creo que además lo juzgas sin conocerlo-

-La verdad Phoebe… es que no me interesa- dijo con repudio, nuevamente fastidiada por el tema de la conversación.

-Aún no has superado lo de Arnold ¿cierto? Helga te recuerdo que el lunes próximo…-

-¡Ya lo sé!- replicó violentamente poniéndose frente a Phoebe –pero toma en cuenta una cosa. No me interesa lo que suceda con el pelmazo de Arnold… sabes que estoy molesta con él y el que venga aquí a Hilwood no cambiará nada. Y con respecto a Raynard, es un zopenco… nada más. ¡Y punto final!-

-De acuerdo Helga… si tú lo dices…- terminó por responder Phoebe ya rendida y un tanto cansada. –nos vemos mañana Helga…-

-Adiós Phoebe- respondió cortante.

Helga marchose derecho por las calles directo hacia su hogar. Dejando a una Phoebe cabizbaja, desilusionada… y es que en tan poco tiempo todo parecía haber cambiado ¿pero qué? ¿Qué tanto ocurría con ella? Había un detalle… que aún nadie había tomado en cuenta.

-Mmmm…-

Helga hizo una mueca de fastidio viendo cómo otro accidente había ocurrido en su camino. Otro choque automovilístico, el humo desprendiéndose hacia el cielo, escapándose de aquel tumulto de personas donde se concentraban, nuevamente, acercándose a donde se concentraba el peligro ¿por qué tenía que ser así?

Siguió su recorrido, esquivando a cada persona que miraba con pena hacia los gravemente heridos del accidente, seguramente muertos. Sin importancia alguna Helga avanza hacia adelante, en rumbo hacia su casa.

Un haz de luz la detiene repentinamente, algo que la alumbra directo y de manera forzosa, propagándole una molesta ceguera por el intenso y radiante sol de martes por la tarde.

Helga por inercia levanta su cabeza hacia allí…

_

* * *

-¿Lo ves? Tú también lo estás haciendo-_

* * *

El radiante sol alumbraba por alrededor de ella, una enorme esfera de fuego y fuertes rayos se concentraban en irradiar el calor y la luz. Aquel sol, extrañamente se mueve, las nubes se corren violentamente alejándose de la esfera solar, su forma se hace ovalada, sus rayos se concentran en la zona de arriba…

Helga no miró más y simplemente corrió en dirección a su hogar, invadida por el calor…

-O tal vez sí…-

_**FIN CAPÍTULO 2**_

* * *

Un capítulo mucho más abstracto que el anterior, aunque este capítulo en parte remite siempre a la misma idea, prácticamente se habla de ella en todas las escenas, sólo que en todos los enfoques y puntos de vistas que se le pueda dar al asunto.

Para darles una pista la misma respuesta se encuentra en la primera oración del capítulo y en el mismo título.

Estos conceptos están inspirados bajo los conocimientos y nociones del famoso lingüista semiólogo **Ferdinand de Saussure**. Quien fue un semiólogo que estudio al signo a través de uno de los sistemas existentes de signos, o sea la lengua. Cabe mencionar que entre lengua y habla hay diferencias grandes, no son exactamente lo mismo.

Saussure definió al signo como la composición de la significación, compuesto de _significante_ (o imagen acústica, definida como el efecto sonoro que nos queda en la mente) y _significado_ (o concepto, es decir la idea definitiva).

Más allá de la abstracción del tema, es algo que se ve cotidianamente sin que nos demos cuenta, sólo que lo estamos aplicando a conceptos más avanzados que en la vida cotidiana. A ver si descubren cuál es la idea de este capítulo, insisto, miren el título y la primera frase del capítulo.

No hubo muchas escenas inspiradas en otros temas, salvo la de Frederick y Helga en el techo del Sunset Arms, hay una escena muy similar en **Serial Experiments Lain **cuando **Lain Iwakura** habla con el creador del proyecto _**Kids**_. Digamos que esta escena es muy similar, mirando a una Helga mucho más enfocada y desarrollada como una adulta discutiendo un asunto primordial y severo.

Ahora pasaré a contestar sus reviews, lo cual puedo decir, que me alegra muchísimo sus comentarios, no creí que encontraría por lo que trata el fic. Puedo decirles que cuanto más pregunten y comenten sobre el tema, mejores respuestas recibirán luego.

Ahora sí vamos con los reviews…

**Reviews:**

**Francisco**: me tengo que alegrar mucho por tu comentario Tenzou y más que nada tu interés en el tema. Tu review me ha sorprendido completamente. Primero que nada tengo que agradecer el apoyo que me das siempre con cada relato, se te aprecia por eso. Creo que esto es algo diferente de leer, y es algo que yo hace muchísimos años quería desarrollar, pero creo que no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollada intelectualmente, pero tomo en cuenta que no puedo andar esperando tanto tiempo para hacerlo, así que empecé ahora jeje. Y además tengo que decir wooooow ¡me sorprende cómo lo has notado! Sobre la escena de Betty y Helga, y el tema Down To The Well siempre se hará presente en este tipo de escenas, ya que esa canción hace referencia a ese tipo de escenas. Tratando de no spoilear demasiado porque si bien es verdad que no dice demasiado el capítulo anterior, pero algunas referencias salen a flote con leer la letra de Down To The Well, es que en parte ese espacio es un lugar diferente, de gran comodidad donde Helga se pueda sentir a gusto y poder desahogarse de todas las tensiones que tiene. Y bien como decís, llevarla a un lugar mejor dentro de su propia realidad, eso puede interpretarse como una lucha contra sí misma, y no puedo decir más que eso respecto a ese tema, el título del fan fiction ya te lo está contestando (y sino buscá por la wikipedia Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo y entenderás). Digamos que hay varios métodos para cuestionarse las cosas, medios de expresión y comunicación, la música, el teatro, el arte pictórico, la danza, o incluso los dispositivos de comunicación, en el capítulo anterior fue el televisor. Y sí en parte Betty está para ayudar a Helga, a vivir mejor, comenzará a ver la vida con otros ojos, lo cual está empezando a partir de ahora, aunque para adelantar un poco, algunas cosas no resultarán como Betty espera que termine. Y bueno… no sé si mis hijos se dedicarán a la literatura, vos sabés que mi mayor pasión es el dibujo, y la literatura está en segundo lugar en mi vida. Y bueno, si como bien dice mi profile, me gustan mucho esas series y relatos que te usan otra manera de mirar las cosas, con otros sentidos, utilizando realidades paralelas, pero no fantasiosas, sino bien justificadas como elementos de la realidad ¡son de mis gustos nomás! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.

**Peste21**: joooo tanto tiempo sin saber de ti :D jeje. Me alegra tanto volver a verte por estos rumbos, y que hayas decidido continuar con un juego peligroso. También me alegra que te hayas interesado por este fan fic, y más porque digas que es el mejor de los que tengo, espero seguir dando esa impresión a medida vaya avanzando. Es un fic raro sí, y hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo así, que en parte están metido casi todos mis intereses juntos, usando a Helga como protagonista, ya que me parece el personaje ideal para propinarle un Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo, además que puedo jugar con la realidad de una manera exuberante, y si hay algo que me encanta, es jugar con la realidad, pero darle noción de realidad y no de fantasía. Sé que por eso es un fic difícil de leer, y por algo están escritas las advertencias arriba, además que será un relato libre de censura, de esos que me gustan a mí, y tener que mostrar la realidad por más cruda que sea, ya bien señalado aquí, empezamos con un suicidio, y se vienen cosas más graves. Si bien dije que posiblemente no pueda escribir esta historia muy seguido ya que es la primera que hago de este estilo y cuesta, como también ocurre que intento ser lo más explícita posible para describir escenas entremezclando un poco con otros contenidos. Si actualicé ahora es porque no tenía inspiración para Soy un tanque, pero además, estoy en las peores fechas de la universidad y bien avisé, que hasta el 18 de noviembre no me libero, con lo que aún falta. Con respecto a Arnold, no te esperes demasiado, si bien estamos hablando de Arnold, y tiene mucha importancia en Helga, pero bien como está señalado en estos episodios no te esperes mucho, quizás en otros momentos cambie. Después de todo, si tenés una teoría de lo que pueda ser este fan fic supongo que entenderás el concepto de Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo, sino, te recomiendo fijarte en la wikipedia y leer el artículo completo que es bastante bueno y muchas cosas de las que señala ahí estarán en este fic, y quizás de paso te interese más leerlo. La escena final del televisor sí, es buena, sacando que los mismos gestos, movimientos e instantes están extraídos de un animé que he visto en el canal de Locomotion que era tal cual, con la interferencia y todo en pocos segundos. Quizás es por eso que la pude describir bien, aunque algunas escenas tienen menos detalles a propósito, para que no se sepa mucho más o de lo contrario doy a luz cosas que no quiero dar aún.

Y bueno, si ustedes también quieren comentar pueden hacerlo, este fan fiction está ligado a conocimientos externos de los cuales supongo que algunos tendrán interés, y otros quizás no. Bienvenidos sean a aquellos que intenten comprender los mensajes transmitidos en este relato, y como bien dije, cuando más pregunten, más lo sabrán por mí.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	3. Elementos

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Trastorno Disociativo**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes inventados están bajo mi nombre.**

Ground Spirit Minerva se enorgullece en presentarles un nuevo proyecto literario. Un nuevo desafío, diferente a proyectos anteriores, centrado en un relato de contenidos de suspenso y otros contenidos explícitos que se ocuparán de darle un giro a la vida y un vistazo diferente a la realidad.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos de este fan fiction, pueden ser altamente explícitos y hasta dañinos con lo que puedan dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, entre ellos graves insultos, escenas escalofriantes con contenidos explícitamente violentos, como también escenas delirantes y fuera de foco.

**Capítulo 3: Elementos**

_Mezclas y desórdenes de efectos visuales intervienen aleatoriamente, difuminando todo tipo de imagen… incapaces de visualizar ni concretizar una acorde. Interferencias, quiebres, movimientos abruptos, en un tiempo discriminadamente veloz… capaz de aturdir todos los sentidos humanos…_

* * *

Parecía que el tiempo de la nada se había vuelto loco aquella tarde de martes, donde charcos incrustaban el espacio urbano de la ciudad de Hilwood, como pequeños espejos capaces de reflejar los detalles más minúsculos de ella, los que incluso no son capaces de percibir con la simple mirada e interpretación de los sentidos.

-Oigan chicos… de la nada empecé a sentir mucho calor ¿ustedes no?-

Sid, compañero de los chicos, acompañado de sus amigos, caminaban por las calles. Vestido con una chamarra y pantalones de cuero negros, playera blanca y exuberantes borcegos, no llevaba gorra, simplemente dejaba mostrar su despeinada melena ante todos, lo mismo que sus extravagantes piercings en las orejas.

-El tiempo está algo de cabeza…-

Había comentado Stinky, quien era ahora el chico más alto del curso y con ello uno de los mejores jugadores del club de básquet de la escuela. Tenía el cabello más largo y despeinado, llevaba puesta una playera larga y unos pantalones sueltos de gran anchura, también tenía un par de tribales tatuados en los brazos.

A su lado estaba Harold, quien hoy en día era el capitán del club de Football, gracias al legado que le ha dejado Big Patty dos años atrás, luego de su muerte en un terrible accidente automovilístico tras caer en una alta colina. Aquella noche fue la peor para Harold y fue a partir de allí que comenzó a realizar abruptas dietas y en ocasiones de gran depresión amenaza con realizar huelgas de hambre. A pesar de ello, ponía empeño a su equipo de Football y siempre aseguraba que sin sus amigos él no era nada. Pues no es raro que ahora Harold era mucho más delgado, y además proporcionalmente desarrollado, a modo que ya muchas chicas querían salir con él, aunque el club de cerebros del curso siempre lo acusaban del más idiota de la escuela, cosa de la que Phoebe a veces se enteraba.

-¿Que no estaba lloviendo antes?-

Había preguntado Iggy que los acompañaba también, llevaba un buzo violeta y unos pantalones sueltos color negro, y una cadena colgando de este. Tenía el cabello más largo y desordenado, parecido a Stinky y aún llevaba las mismas gafas verdes de sol de siempre, no había cambiado mucho en apariencia ni tampoco en vida, se rumoreaba por allí que aún sigue durmiendo con pijamas de conejo.

Gerald también se encontraba con ellos, pero más callado de lo usual, cuando generalmente él era el líder en aquellos grupos de chicos que se formaban.

-Alguna manifestación atmosférica… interesante…- dijo un muchacho mientras anotaba en un cuaderno muy concentrado.

Milton Glaser, un compañero de los muchachos, ingresante del séptimo grado. Miembro del club de cerebros junto a Phoebe, quien muchas veces Gerald no puede evitar sentirse un tanto celoso, pues no solamente parecía ser un genio de la ciencia, sino que según Phoebe tenía muy buenos gustos por la música de época joven, además de su gran colección de discos de Bob Dylan. Sin embargo, nadie entendía cómo era que ese fenómeno a veces podría ser agradable en compañía, pues si bien era muy inteligente y muchas veces ayudaba a los chicos en sus tareas. Aunque los chicos jamás se vinculan aunque sea en ayudarlo a bajarlo a la época, pues el chico era el de peores gustos por la moda en toda la escuela, su corte de cabello en tazón de color negro lo hacía ver en una apariencia ridícula, sus pequeños y diminutos ojos grises eran ocultos por los enormes cristales redondeados de los lentes que llevaba puestos siempre, casi cubriendo mitades de su rostro, y usaba los pantalones a la altura del ombligo, ajustados a un cinturón como en décadas atrás, era típicamente la mascota del grupo.

-¿Qué anotas fenómeno?- preguntó otro muchacho que le quitó el cuaderno.

-¡Hey! Devuélvemelo- reclamó Milton.

Gerald se aproximó a quitárselo de las manos para dárselo a Milton, que sólo le observó curiosamente regalándole una sonrisa.

El otro muchacho, quien le había quitado el cuaderno emitió un gesto de fastidio, contestándole agresivamente al moreno, pero sin atacarle. Raynard Windstärke, muchacho nacido en Alemania, proveniente de un estudiante de intercambio, tiene un año más que el resto del curso pues había venido durante el noveno grado, repitiendo este mismo para quedar en curso con los actuales estudiantes de segundo y último año de preparatoria. Muchacho rubio, correctamente cepillado, de ojos celestes, generalmente se lo ve vestido con ropa deportiva, pues aquel chico era un fanático del skateboarding con quien practicaba frecuentemente con Sid, quien muchas veces se llevaba muy bien. Raynard no tenía muy buena fama dentro del curso, si bien el chico era divertido pero no lo tenían como el más aplicado pues sabían que tenía una implacable adicción a las drogas. Según él, decía que podía ver las auras y a los fantasmas, y otras cosas más de las personas, pero nadie le creía pues parece que según él por consumir drogas adictivas podría ver cualquier cosa que se le ocurra.

-¡Oye Johanssen! Mejor ten cuidado a quien defiendes… no vaya a ser que te quiten a tu chica- burló Raynard de manera agriamente divertida.

Gerald dio la vuelta a verlo indiferente, dejando a un Milton aturdido y tembloroso, como también sonrojado… con miedo de ser golpeado, por alguna fuerza por más extraña que sea, la veía venir, hacia él.

-Conozco lo suficiente a Phoebe como para saber lo que hará y lo que no…- respondió seriamente, llamando así la atención de todos los demás en la discusión.

-No conoces a las mujeres tanto como yo Gerald- dijo arrogante el rubio alemán.

-Pues si tanto dices conocerlas deberías recordar que aún no has conquistado a Helga Pataki como te lo has propuesto hace 4 años atrás-

Varios murmullos se crearon por alrededor, prácticamente para Raynard era como una burla todo aquello que Gerald le había dicho… iba a contestar cuando Sid le interrumpió.

-Oye Raynard ¿en serio tienes interés en Helga? Perdón que te lo pregunte constantemente… es que nos cuesta creerlo- había dicho el muchacho de la larga nariz.

-Ustedes no entienden nada- dijo Raynard con una sonrisa extendida –no saben de lo que se pierden-

-Nosotros la conocemos desde el jardín de niños- comentó Harold –y nunca ha dejado de ser una abusona y gruñona-

Raynard nuevamente iba a hablar, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Stinky, que llevaba las manos dentro de sus inmensos bolsillos.

-Entiendo cuando dices que puede ser linda- comentó el muchacho narigón –de hecho estuve interesado en ella en un tiempo…-

-¡Buena observación Stinky!- felicitó Raynard con una sonrisa.

-…pero en verdad muy pocas veces ha mostrado ser amable con nosotros, y hace bastantes años que ha estado así de molesta con nosotros, cada año es más difícil entablar una relación con ella- terminó por completar.

Gerald si bien sabía más cosas que ellos, pero prefirió no decir nada, más allá de eso, Gerald estaba profundamente incómodo por el tema de conversación. A él no le agradaba Helga en absoluto, y si bien antes no parecía dañarle en absoluto, pero ahora no le gustaba nada que se juntara con su novia Phoebe, ya que empezaba a creer que ella poseía extrañas artimañas con ella, y cada vez para peor, extrañas costumbres y mañas de la muchacha Pataki que podrían influir para mal en su novia. Pero siempre le retumbaban en la cabeza las palabras de Phoebe por defenderla, que ella era una chica buena a pesar de lo que aparenta y de su infantil actitud, sin duda Phoebe muchas veces actuaba como su amigo Arnold, y ella era el hueco que tapaba la falta de su presencia en muchas ocasiones.

-Según mi memoria visual…- dijo Milton llevándose un dedo a su cabeza pensativo –desde que Arnold se fue nuevamente para San Lorenzo…-

Gerald despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar el comentario de Milton… estaban hablando de Helga y de su repentino comportamiento, pues bien él ya lo sabía, pero era algo que lo mantenía en sospecha, y Milton bien astutamente lo había concluido.

Todos afirmaron entre murmullos y comentarios entremezclados afirmando la respuesta del pequeño cerebrito del curso, que astutamente había sacado una conclusión muy buena a una gran duda.

Esto no alegró para nada a Raynard, ya llevaban dos días hablando de ese tal Arnold y no tenía ni idea de quién era, y más aún… lo que había dicho Milton lo sacó de trance.

-¿Quién rayos es ese Arnold que vendrá la semana próxima?- preguntó de improvisto.

-Arnold es mi mejor amigo Raynard…- respondió Gerald con seriedad quedando frente a Raynard cara a cara.

-Y también ha sido el novio de Helga durante 4 años- dijo Stinky rápidamente.

Raynard simplemente frunció el ceño y sonrió malvadamente, ahí estaba la respuesta pues.

-El ex -novio de Helga entonces… interesante- dijo malicioso. –apuesto a que no ha podido satisfacerla… ¡ja qué tonto!-

Todos hicieron un gesto de molestia mirando hacia Raynard, menos Milton, que prefería quedarse callado y no inmutar nada. Pero Gerald no se quedaría callado, iba a defender a su mejor amigo…

-Escucha Raynard, si vas a…-

-Ya verán todos ustedes perdedores… cuando sepan que yo tenía toda la razón- contestó triunfante el rubio.

* * *

Clásico y pacífico sitio gobernado por la paz y tranquilidad… cierta cantidad de personas revoloteando hacia un punto no definido, no aún.

Caminando por la acera, entre el pavimento y el empedrado… de aquella ciudad de tonos violáceos, de rústica construcción, y de cautivante y atractivo espacio de disposición.

No parecía rondar el peligro por allí, podría ser otro lugar… como aquel, pero tan diferente lo era, había un detalle importante. Signos calificativos nucleídos por todos lados… contradicción del estereotipo representado por aquellos conceptos incorporados de aquel otro espacio, mayormente vacío, oscuro y solitario, pero bien pacífico.

_- Pi, pi, pio, pio, pi, pi, pi –_

Un ave cantaba con todo su esplendor, y volaba con toda gracia, plenamente divina imagen delicada de la absoluta libertad, del espíritu libre. Sus púrpuras plumas de sus diminutas alas se extendían hacia los rayos de la luz solar, del imponente proyector de los rayos ultravioleta.

Helga mira el cielo… sintiendo cada una de aquellas presencias concentrarse en aquel espacio de abundante serenidad… algo no le terminaba de cuadrar.

-Sería bueno que lo busques-

Helga se dio la vuelta a ver a una mujer de mirada aniñada, dos inmensas coletas adornando su cabello de color rubio trigo, impactante y enternecedores ojos marrones, oscuramente negruzcos. Su ropaje sencillo, de marrones y ocre, vestido a la antigua, y un maltratado delantal blanco, manchado por la suciedad… llevaba una enorme carreta de madera donde tenía cargando varias manzanas rojas.

-¿De qué habla?- espetó Helga extrañada por la chica.

-Algo hace falta en ti niña…- dijo la muchacha en tono dulce.

Una mueca molesta se acentúa en el rostro de Helga, pero ligera y fácil de borrar, esforzando una sonrisa socarrona, aparentemente mentirosa para sus internos.

-Este lugar tiene mucha carga ¿verdad? Ya lo estoy viendo- dijo disfrutando de la vista de su alrededor.

-¡Qué bueno que lo notes! Llevo toda mi vida viviendo aquí… y no he encontrado más que la felicidad- sonrió la muchacha –me llamo Aixa-

-Helga- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa fingida –y me imagino que lleva toda su vida aquí… de hecho se nota en usted-

Aixa sonrió amablemente agradecida por los comentarios de Helga.

Una ráfaga viento acrecentó en el paradero de las dos muchachas, revoloteando sus cabellos, de luminosidad plena, naturalmente rubias, brillando con los imponentes rayos solares… otros rayos ultra violetas que acrecentaban la espirituosa ciudad.

-¿Qué es aquella torre?-

Helga había preguntado a la otra muchacha al ver una inmensa torre en forma de cono, tenía por alrededor de esta, una larga forma de caracol y ventanas, superaba los 23 metros de altura y era inmenso a comparación de las petisas casas restantes, lo más curioso era ver que aquella torre se encontraba en el medio del círculo urbano que Helga estaba parada, dando la imagen de un pilar absoluto, la punta de esta torre, podría proyectar imaginarias líneas en los extremos de la zona urbana… una pirámide tridimensional imaginariamente real, ocultando un concepto de por medio.

-Esa torre tiene ya más de muchos años, es el pilar de nuestra ciudad- explicó Aixa –allí habitan todos los espíritus de las personas que fallecieron en esta ciudad, tanto neutrales, como buenos y malignos, por eso no podemos acceder allí. Se dice que en el pilar se encuentran los espíritus de mayor prestigio y poder, dicen que cuando uno muere, irá primero al piso más bajo y a medida que progreses en tu otra vida irás subiendo.-

-Interesante- señaló Helga cruzándose de brazos –entonces aún luego de la muerte toman en cuenta el constante progreso ¿verdad?-

-¡Muy observadora!- felicitó Aixa -y sí… es la intención de aquella torre, serás grande cuando te esfuerces más… serás recompensado-

-Pero y dime… si pretendes seguir avanzando cada vez más se irá complicando para más… tu carga aumentará y cada vez te costará más, los caminos se angostan y luego no puedes dar un paso más porque ya no sabes dónde pisas-

Aixa emitió una sonrisa solidaria a la rubia Pataki, apenada por lo que había dicho, muy verdadero, muy realista, pero indudablemente no era algo que ella acostumbraba a oír, no era lo que le enseñaron.

-Comprendo lo que dices- añadió Aixa –pero principalmente para ello es la vida, para la constante lucha, y esa torre es un ejemplo, porque el espacio se hace más angosto, hasta llegar finalmente a una meta, donde sólo uno podrá entrar… es cuestión de seguir subiendo hasta lograrlo, incluso cuando las cargas se hacen mayores…-

El melancólico rostro de Aixa emitió una triste sonrisa, miró hacia el suelo, y llevó sus manos a los extremos de su carreta… curiosamente Helga podría jurar que vio más manzanas en aquella carreta que antes de verla en la primera vez, aunque creyó que era su imaginación, pues en ningún momento Aixa fue a buscar más.

-¿Puedo?-

Helga preguntó al acercarse a Aixa y agarrar una manzana de su carreta. Aixa no contestó simplemente asintió con la cabeza, de modo que Helga sujetó la manzana y la dejó consigo.

-Debes encontrarlo niña…- dijo Aixa de manera humilde, mirando con cierta lástima.

-¿Para qué? ¿Darle una apretada y digerirlo?- preguntó con un tono algo sarcástico y aburrido.

-Literalmente… pero no, sino por el hecho de podrás lograr tu objetivo-

-¿Mi objetivo?- preguntó Helga asombrada y algo molesta -¿qué sabes tú de eso?-

-La verdad nada… sólo lo veo Helga-

* * *

-¡Es indignante! ¿Podrías creerlo?-

_-Jaja… evidentemente quieres que seas una oveja más del corral-_

-¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!-

_-Esto me recuerda a…-_

-¡Cállate! ¡Te odio!-

_-¡Vaya qué cuerda estas! Te odias a ti misma…-_

-Sí, sí, cállate…-

* * *

Se desplomó en la cama de su habitación, con un papel en su mano derecha y una manzana en la izquierda, dándole un mordisco a esta, dejando la marca de sus dientes. Ni siquiera le importaba quitarse sus zapatos, por lo que no le importaba transferir la suciedad de las calles a su cama.

La luz del sol entraba en su ventana, los rayos adentraban con toda violencia hacia el espacio de la habitación de Helga, despejando el desordenado ambiente, y algo polvoriento… parecía que no se limpiaba la casa desde hace años.

Le dio otro mordisco a su manzana, aún mirando aquel papel, hasta por unos segundos, abrió sus ojos indicando sorpresa…

-Ppfff… jajajajajaja-

Se largó a reír dejando escapar algunos pedazos de manzana de su boca, y arrojó el papel hacia el suelo, sin importar a dónde fue a parar este.

-¡Hermanita bebé!-

Olga había entrado a la habitación de Helga con mucho entusiasmo y enérgicamente. A pesar de vérsela con muchos vendajes, y la mayoría de ellos con pregnantes manchas de sangre. Se sentó en la cama de su hermana, quedando frente a ella, con una pegajosa sonrisa infantil…

-Estás muy divertida ¿de qué te ríes?- le preguntó muy felizmente su hermana mayor.

-Cosas de la vida Olga…- dijo sin mucho interés pero emitiendo una sonrisa extrañada extendió su mano para ofrecerle la manzana -¿quieres?-

-¡Umm sí! ¡Qué rico Helga!- dijo al tomar la manzana con sus manos –está bien roja- y le dio un mordisco -¡y jugosa!-

-Te la regalo- dijo apresuradamente, en tono aburrido, desplomándose en la cama.

Olga comía de su manzana, mientras sonreía y disfrutaba del sabor de aquella manzana ¡y cielos que lo disfrutaba! Hasta parecía que comía más rápido de lo normal, o sólo tenía mucha hambre ¡quién sepa!

Extrañamente, sin que nadie lo esperara, Olga se fue rápidamente de la habitación de su hermana sin dejar de darle mordiscos a aquella manzana.

Helga sin mucha preocupación, vio como la descuidada de su hermana había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta, entornada, apenas dejando que los sonidos de la casa se trasladaran allí…

Se oían varios pasos, y algunas voces de fondo, Bob y Miriam hablando, Helga no sabía de qué, no le importaba. Cuidadosamente cerró la puerta hasta ver que algo cayó a sus pies…

Era una muñeca de lana y algodón, llevara un vestido antiguo, muy parecido al de esa chica Aixa, color azul, su cabello era rojo y en lugar de ojos tenía botones.

-Betty- susurró la chica.

La levantó del suelo limpiándole la tierra que había impregnado en aquel sitio y la colocó en su cama, para relajarla sobre la almohada.

Se alejó de allí para quedar de pie frente a la ventana, mirando las calles de su ciudad… siempre la misma imagen, siempre el mismo plano de la realidad. Algunos autos recorrían las calles, el sol parecía subir y bajar la temperatura de manera abrupta y repentina, era llamativo aquellos cambios, como también algunas gotas de agua que caían de las nubes, mojando algunas veredas, inmensos chaparrones dejan grandes marcas y charcos en las esquinas.

Helga miró a uno de ellos que estaba cerca en una caja vieja que estaba incrustada en las ramas de su árbol vecino, se veía su reflejo, deformándose por el movimiento del agua y las demás gotas que se fusionaban con aquel charco. Y algo más vio allí, por unos momentos pareció ver a otra persona más, pero fue unos segundos, sólo pudo ver que tenía el cabello muy claro luminoso, casi blanco…

Y repentinamente empieza a escuchar una desesperante risa, impenetrable, imposible de detener… risa aguda y chillona. Helga sólo perdió su vista en el charco… mientras aquella risa, se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

* * *

La oscuridad penetrable… invade todos los espacios, un poco luz se adentra al lugar, dos energías puestas en aquel manto negro.

_-Las oportunidades no se avecinan siempre Helga-_

-Lo sé Betty, lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo saber yo si es una oportunidad aprovechable?-

_-Pues, sin esfuerzo no hay nada querida… si no se arriesga, no se gana-_

-Ya, ya… entendí-

El silencio invade las esquinas de aquel infinita figura tridimensional, encerrada en aquel lugar, que es agradable, pero a simple vista no lo parece.

_-¿Qué piensas?-_

-¿Cuántas capas tenemos?-

_-¿Capas?-_

-Es un decir Betty… es complejo…-

_-Creo que te refieres a identidades ¿no es así?-_

-Algo así…-

_-Pues eso no puedo contestarte Helga, podría decir que hay una cantidad infinita ¿sientes que algo te falta? ¿Una identidad tuya quizás?-_

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Sólo era una pregunta, no tiene nada que ver conmigo…-

_-¿Estás segura?-_

-Absolutamente…-

_-Cómo tú digas querida-_

_

* * *

-¿Te sientas sola?-_

-Prefiero estar sola…-

_-Jajaja ¡mientes!-_

-¡Cállate! Te dije que te odiaba… ahora aléjate-

_-Yo te puedo ayudar a no estar sola-_

-Qué estupidez…-

* * *

Un espacio vacío, no hay nada, más que gamas marrones y ocres, un poco más de luz se adentra en el sitio, la visibilidad se hace sencilla.

Vestida de playera blanca y falda rosada, un gran moño decorando su cabeza y su cabello suelto, no traía zapatos puestos, corrió, hacia donde pareció ver una silueta concentrándose. Hasta que allí se detuvo a unos metros…

_-Lo olvidaste-_

-No es verdad- espetó Helga. –lo tengo en cuenta siempre-

_-¿Y por qué lo haces?-_

-Porque es parte de mí, y deben aceptarlo como tal-

_-Eso no es cierto Helga-_

-¡Claro que lo es Phoebe!-

_-¿Y cómo explicas esta realidad?-_

_

* * *

Un as de luz penetra por las pupilas de la joven, un fuerte golpe en la sien, todo empieza a dar vueltas… gran jaqueca provocada por el distorsionamiento de las identidades, de las imágenes. Alteraciones de las marcas…_

* * *

Miró hacia el techo, nada más que tierra impregnada allí, sólo eso, suciedad… y fue cuando aquella risa se detuvo, para luego girar su vista frente a su apagado televisor, cubierto de polvo en su pantalla…

Pero Helga notó que esto ya no era así, a trasluz notaba algo escrito por la extracción de polvo… y de allí sólo decía: **T.I.D. **y por debajo parecía decir otra cosa, pero con letras más pequeñas, era más largo y apenas podía comprenderse.

Parecía una burla de mal gusto, emitió una mueca de fastidio y apretó sus puños… creía que no era tan evidente…

Helga termina por salir por la ventana hasta trepar aquel árbol vecino y salir de su casa.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hace volar aquel papel… directo hacia el vidrio de la ventana de la habitación de la chica, posándose por segundos allí, y finalmente el viento termina por quitarlo de la habitación, perdiéndose por las calles…

_**Mi querida Helga,**_

_**Primero en sí, espero que esta carta llegue a tus blancas manos, o de lo contrario tendré que atender cuentas con los zopencos del curso y salir a cortar cabezas… disculpa, me excedo contigo nena.**_

_**Entiendo que no parezco ser tu bufón preferido, pero dame una oportunidad. Lamento tanto el no satisfacerte con nuestra salida a la zona céntrica de Hilwood.**_

_**Sabes que nadie más que yo puede ver tu poderosa aura, nadie más que yo entiende que eres única con todas las letras y nadie más que yo entiende la situación que pasas. Mi madre primero me lo informó y luego lo empecé a ver en ti…**_

_**Te prometo que si salimos juntos, no llevaré sustancias adictivas conmigo para que compartamos, sé que a ti no te interesa y haces muy bien, pero por favor… no me excluyas por el hecho de ser un adicto, si no te interesa ayudarme lo entiendo, no debes hacerlo, no pretendo que lo hagas, es responsabilidad mía.**_

_**Quiero que salgamos a divertirnos juntos nena… podemos llevarnos muy bien, y unirnos uno con el otro. Y como he dicho tantas veces, comprendo tu situación y nadie más lo hace, y por afrontar aquellas cosas te admiro Helga.**_

_**Seguro por algo, echarás al bote de la basura esta carta o lo meditarás un poco, realmente pienso que harás lo primero, por eso me gustaría que habláramos personalmente, sólo no me evadas. **_

_**Dame una nueva oportunidad, no la desperdiciaré… por favor, no me dejes… por él… odio verte con él.**_

_**Raynard Windstärke**_

_**P.D.: He visto algo nuevo en tu aura, una preocupación… ¿es por el nuevo chico que vendrá aquí? ¿Ese tal Arnold?**_

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 3**_

Me ha costado, pero lo logré. Ando batallando con mi consciencia de no querer mostrar demasiado para no adelantar ni acortar la historia, tengo que admitir que escribir este fan fiction es un desafío del cual no me arrepentiré, ya que estoy disfrutándolo mucho.

Este capítulo parece ser incluso más complejo que el anterior, pero tranquilos, realmente no dice mucho a pesar del largo, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta, el capítulo entero transcurre simplemente en horas…

Para contarles un poco de las inspiraciones, primero empieza por el personaje de **Milton Glaser**, el nombre me lo inspiré del diseñador gráfico estadounidense que ha creado como su más conocida obra, un afiche de **Bob Dylan**, resaltando su peinado como un laberinto lleno de colores. Por eso aplicado en el personaje nerd sus gustos por la música de los años 60, pueden buscar en **google** sus imágenes para comprenderlo quizás un poco mejor.

La escena de Aixa y Helga es ficticia, seguramente se habrán dado cuenta que estaba hablando de otra ciudad, aunque la continuación para concordar perfectamente como una escena real, sin embargo no lo es, esto es algo que me guardaré para explicar luego. Esta escena fue inspirada bajo el escenario de _**Geffen City del juego RPG Ragnarok Online**_, ciudad donde habitan las casas típicas de suburbios, en tono violáceos y en el medio una enorme torre donde habitan las criaturas más extrañas y tenebrosas, a medida que los pisos se hacen más altos, más peligroso se hace el ambiente. La inspiración de la descripción de este ambiente vino a partir del tema musical _**Theme of Geffen del Ragnarok**_, además que el color violeta fue inspirado para demostrar la espiritualidad, por ello esos conceptos están introducidos allí, y más a fondo, además que fue una rápida ocurrencia luego de ver la barra del Deviantart color violeta en honor al día del espíritu que fue ayer.

**Reviews**:

**Tenzou**: me gusta más Tenzou jeje ¿qué querés que te diga? Y bueno como te he contado en el chatbox de Elfen Lied Rol, me impresionó tu review, estás encontrándole muchas cosas que he querido plasmar aún cuando son bastante complejas de comprender. Bien has notado, a Helga le falta algo, importante, parte de tu personalidad fue extraída, pues ella sufre del Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo, este concepto se va a repetir 5 millones de veces así que te recomiendo mirar la wikipedia sobre este trastorno así incluso lo comprenderás aún mejor el relato. Pero bien has visto, aquella parte que le falta a Helga es aquella que tiene que ver con Arnold, como si pareciera que lo hubiese olvidado así nomás, pero no olvidad conscientemente, después de todo como ha sido relatado en el primer capítulo, Helga se despidió para siempre de su moño rosa, despidiendo lo que parecía un Trastorno con objetos de fijación, como le pasaba a Mayu de Elfen Lied que no puede separarse de su perro Wanta, siendo este su único amigo capaz de alejarla de los problemas que tuvo con los abusos sexuales de su padrastro. Pero bien decís, ella a pesar de ser tan vacía y fría sigue siendo Helga y es precisamente lo que el capítulo 2 ha querido contar, puedes extraer algunas cosas de los signos, pero estos seguirán siendo los mismos, tal caso en muchos ejemplos del capítulo anterior, como el edificio de Frederick, el piano de Frederick que le faltaban las teclas, el poema que Helga destruyó, entre otras. Helga parece seguir siendo la misma frente a su familia, en realidad eso es relativo, se supone que en un Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo son varias personalidades las que empiezan a tomar protagonismo, quizás Helga hasta ahora no ha tenido la oportunidad de mostrarse diferente con su familia, aunque tomemos nota que su familia es una de las principales causas de su trastorno de personalidad. Y con respecto a la indiferencia que dices, como bien te he contado allá en el foro, Helga no ha adherido nada, más allá de que le dijo eso a Frederick, ella no añadió nada a su vida, simplemente ha sustraído esa personalidad tierna, dulce y cursi suya que tenía antes, sólo que ella no lo sabe, porque si lo ponemos en este punto de vista, uno mismo no sabe qué cosas ha cambiado con el pasar del tiempo, uno no sabe qué cosas añadió o sustrajo de su vida ¡es una locura pensar todo eso! Con respecto a lo que Helga mencionó a Betty sobre las mutaciones, contradiciendo a las sustracciones como adiciones, ese es otro tema, es otro punto de vista para aplicar, y mucho más complejo, si a una cosa le añadimos algo ¿seguirá siendo igual o cambiará? Es mucho más complejo que lo anterior, y de ahí está el recuerdo-flashback de ella en la fiesta de Rhonda, digamos que Helga añadió belleza superficial, y cuidado a su cuerpo como también las dos cejas depiladas, pero a pesar de eso terminó siendo gruñona y mandona como siempre, y es cuando Betty le dice "¿lo ves? Es igual" después de todo sigue siendo Helga a pesar que visualmente parezca otra. Y lo de los instintos, bueno, eso es bastante sencillo de ver, y precisamente es lo mismo con lo que se juega en el foro de Elfen Lied Rol, de sabe que Helga habla con su Ello freudiano, en este capítulo se lo ve mucho más claro. Lo de que los humanos se acercan al peligro, eso lo experimenté tras luego de ver un accidente de un vecino de la casa de mi padre se tiró de un piso a la calle, y ahí se armó una gran reunión y tumulto de personas, era gracioso ver cómo te sentías atraído a ver más y conocer más detalles de lo peligrosamente desconocido, es como un instinto más. Lo de Frederick es complejo, digamos que con respecto a lo que dije más arriba, Ernie le había dicho que nada le había quitado, refiriéndose a su edificio, que sólo lo había transformado, le quitó un par de cosas, pero sigue siendo lo mismo, un montón de ladrillos y por eso le muestra el ladrillo y le pregunta "¿Ya lo vio?", esa fue la lección que Frederick aprendió. Terminó en la azotea del Sunset Arms tocando aquel piano de pocas teclas y tuvo esa charla de filosofía con Helga, que la inspiré en una escena de Serial Experiments Lain donde Lain discute con un hombre que creó un proyecto para esclavizar niños y finalmente matarlos, Lain intenta hablar con el hombre para saber para qué se había creado tal proyecto. Esta escena con Helga es igual, terminando así en un fin de algo, Frederick le dice que los hombres también somos signos, y que era más posible que no cambiaría nada si él terminaba quitándose la vida, Helga le discute y le dice que las personas están conectadas, más bien estaba segura que a su hija le iba a afectar la muerte de su padre, pero Frederick no le discutió más a Helga y le dijo que se fuera para su casa que su familia se preocuparía. Después está el tema de la hija de Frederick que en capítulos más adelante tomará muchísimo protagonismo. Si bien he comentado que me inspiré en la teoría de Ferdinand de Saussure pero también existió otro semiólogo llamado Charles Sanders Peirce que dijo que el hombre también era un signo y que un signo componía de 3 elementos que al mismo tiempo son signos también, por lo que la filosofía entre uno y otro parece cambiar, con lo que Frederick termina teniendo la razón, originalmente Peirce es mucho más importante en la semiología que Saussure, Umberto Eco fue un fiel seguidor de Peirce. La actitud de Helga igualmente es importante mencionar que si bien puede estar hastiada e irritable, pues ella ha perdido algo de su personalidad verdaderamente indispensable, pero inconscientemente nota su falta, tal y como en la escena final del televisor en el capítulo 1, o la nube que se transforma, como también el sol que lo hace en el capítulo 2, inevitablemente recuerda que Arnold ha hecho algo con ella y tiene que ver con aquello que perdió, pero intenta escapar de eso. ¿La razón? Eso ya se verá después, pero es lógico que algo sucedió pues Phoebe le preguntó a Helga "¿Aún no has podido superar lo de Arnold?". Es evidente que Helga ni siquiera está actuando como un ser humano ordinario, después de todo ella pregunta "¿por qué los humanos se acercan a dónde está el peligro?" en lugar de por qué NOS acercamos… pareciera que ni ella misma se considera humana, pues no lo es, no está actuando como tal. Helga es una identidad sobre-natural e irreal, no existente, por lo tanto en un ambiente contradictorio a lo que es ella por supuesto que se mostrará negativamente, repeliendo a todo lo le rodea, y Betty está intentando adaptarla, de luchar contra ese trastorno que Helga tiene. Muy bueno tu review Tenzou, espero que con esta respuesta te valga, pues por tu gran desarrollo e interés, esta es mi respuesta.

Agradeceré enormemente si dejan más comentarios quienes entren aquí, por sobre todo responderé a todas sus dudas, tal y como lo hice escrito más arriba. Verán que no es tan complejo como lo parece, si ustedes preguntan, yo se los aclararé sin más dudas, en recompensa por el interés del relato.

¡Hasta la próxima! Y no dejen de leer.

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	4. Anomalías

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Trastorno Disociativo**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes inventados están bajo mi nombre.**

Ground Spirit Minerva se enorgullece en presentarles un nuevo proyecto literario. Un nuevo desafío, diferente a proyectos anteriores, centrado en un relato de contenidos de suspenso y otros contenidos explícitos que se ocuparán de darle un giro a la vida y un vistazo diferente a la realidad.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos de este fan fiction, pueden ser altamente explícitos y hasta dañinos con lo que puedan dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, entre ellos graves insultos, escenas escalofriantes con contenidos explícitamente violentos, como también escenas delirantes y fuera de foco.

**Capítulo 4: Anomalías**

_Un sitio descampado… varios hombres marchando a paso militar en orden y el pecho firme, avanzan y avanzan, una gran masa de personas… algunos huecos en aquella masa…_

* * *

Había salido de su casa, deprimida, con una preocupación invadiéndole por dentro. Estaba un poco pálida y muy angustiada, llevó un bolso consigo y salió por la húmeda ciudad de Hilwood.

Phoebe salió con su cabello suelto, algo desordenado, sus lentes estaban un poco empañados, había estado llorando, y es que ella sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues no sabía cómo acudir a ayuda.

Pero lo que sí necesitaba era salir, y es que ella no quería decirle nada Gerald, porque siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando discutía del asunto, ella no quería escuchar respuestas como esas, no de su novio.

Su preocupación la terminó llevando sin darse cuenta al parque de la ciudad, perfecto para ella, porque quería estar sola, lejos de quien pudiese molestarla y quitarla de la tranquilizante soledad.

Encontró una banqueta donde sentarse llevando sus palmas sobre las piernas, dejar su cabeza gacha y contemplar la nada, perder su vista en su imaginación, en sus pensamientos.

Podría estar sola… bueno eso creía…

_

* * *

Veloz vibración se presenta por el espacio, dejando escapar un seco sonido…_

_**

* * *

-Tttzzzzzzz-**_

* * *

Un inmenso bosque, de plantaciones verdes por alrededor, desarrollada y fabulosa vegetación rondando por alrededor. Un mundo de escala gigantesca, fusionado y disfrazado de un peligroso laberinto.

Poco podía verse el cielo azul, las plantas lo cubrían todo, y desde su punto de perspectiva, era una pequeña hormiga comparada con la inmensa escala de aquel lugar… todo se había agigantado unas 3 veces más a lo sumo.

Caminando por el césped humedecido por la espesura del lugar, con un vestido blanco puesto, pies descalzos, el cabello suelto, mira hacia todos lados buscando algo…

-¡Hola! ¡Mira nada más! Tenemos una visita-

Una figura había salido de allí, era una persona, pero no se veía como alguien normal, tenía puesto una clase de mameluco ajustado al cuerpo color púrpura y una clase de disfraz de naipe de juego, casualmente una muy particular.

-¿Comodín?- preguntó Helga creando una rendija con los ojos para verlo mejor.

-¡Efectivamente señorita!- respondió el extraño personaje. –así puedes llamarme-

-De acuerdo…- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos, sin demasiado interés en el encuentro. -¿y eres de aquí cierto?-

-Así es- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

El extraño personaje vestido de naipe, denominado como Comodín emprendió un gran salto para sentarse en una inmensa rama y allí no perder la vista de Helga.

-¿Qué haces por aquí pequeña?- preguntó el Comodín.

-No lo sé… digamos que tengo un objetivo que cumplir- comentó Helga. –necesito respuestas…-

-Eres valiente niña…-

-Llámame Helga por favor.-

-¡Helga!- dijo el Comodín –de acuerdo… verás Helga. En la vida todos estamos…-

-Sí, sí, sí, permanentemente conectados uno con el otro, somos signos alienados a otros, podemos ser una totalidad o simples fragmentos de una totalidad, lo tengo por sabido…- respondió con fastidio.

-Umujum… sí, pero hay algo que olvidas- dijo el Comodín.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?-

-Que en todos los signos, e incluso… en cada uno de nosotros, existen cada fragmento que nos conforma, tú bien lo dijiste, podemos ser fragmentos de una totalidad, pero al mismo tiempo, somos una totalidad por parte de la unión de otros fragmentos-

-Ejemplifíqueme…- espetó Helga de brazos cruzados.

-Verás Helga… ¿qué podrías decir de un Comodín o Joker como yo?- preguntó. –es decir… conocemos los naipes ¿verdad? Todos ellos tienen un valor numérico o alfabético en la baraja francesa, pero todos tienen una jerarquía y pertenecen a un orden determinado, cada uno tiene su valor…-

-Ajá…- decía Helga al parecer comprenderlo.

-Pero yo… ¡mírame! Ni siquiera tengo un valor numérico o jerárquico, soy un simple Comodín, en algunos juegos participo, mientras que en otros no, sólo soy un caso exclusivo del mazo de cartas ¿entiendes ahora?-

-Sí, lo comprendo pero… ¿y eso lo hace especial a usted por sobre los demás naipes?-

-Helga, no sería especial al grado que tú mencionas sin los demás naipes… sin los otros naipes, mi presencia no tiene ningún valor, ninguno…-

Helga se quedó estupefacta ante la respuesta del Comodín, sólo se lo quedó mirando allí, completamente asombrada, y es que todo le daba cierta lógica… era increíble como todo se relacionaba y se interconectaba.

-Comprendo- dijo aún sin salir de su asombro –usted es parte del mazo de cartas, pero aún así es diferente a los otros… es diferente a la masa-

-¡Exacto!- aclaró el Comodín –soy diferente a la masa, pero pertenezco a ella… y eso Helga, se llama anomalía, cuando dentro de una estructura se presenta alguna diferencia, que pueda ser opositora o no necesariamente, pero forma parte de aquella estructura, sin aquella estructura de la que forma parte y se fusiona, no vale nada, deja de ser una anomalía-

-Existen anomalías más notorias que otras debo suponer… en tal caso que me dices que puedan ser opositoras o no a su estructura original de donde proviene- completó Helga.

-¡Claro que sí! Y veo en ti Helga… tú también tienes una anomalía- dijo el Comodín intentando acercarse a ella, pero sin bajar de su árbol.

-¿Yo tengo una anomalía? Pero… no entiendo…-

-Verás Helga, también existen versiones de una misma persona… hay muchas. Las personas no somos de una sola manera…-

-Ajá ya veo… y…-

-Existen muchas versiones de ti Helga… dentro de ti, que conforman la totalidad que eres tú… tu misma persona…- articulaba el extraño naipe y miró con el ceño levemente fruncido –pero hay una en ti… que no parece hacer presencia-

-¿A qué se refiere?- espetó Helga de manera molesta.

-Hay algo de ti que ha sido extraído brutalmente y se ha modificado y transformado… pero aunque no esté contigo sigue estando… cerca de ti-

-¡No sé de qué habla!- volvió a replicar la rubia.

-Existen muchas versiones de uno mismo… tanto en ti como en otras personas-

Helga se sorprendió por la respuesta, quedose de boca abierta mirando al Comodín.

-¡¿Quiere decir que existen versiones de mí en otras personas? ¿Pero cómo?-

-Eso… ya es otra historia Helga- dijo el Comodín.

-¡No! ¡Otra vez no!-

_

* * *

-¡Todos juntos! ¡todos juntos! jajaja-_

-¿¡Quieres callarte!-

_-¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿No te gusta mi sentido del humor?-_

-¿Tengo que decirlo?-

_-Jajajajaja-_

**-¡Ay pero qué avara!-**

-¿Y tú qué?-

**-¿Qué de qué?-**

-Jaja.. sí muy graciosa…-

_-¡Esfúmate!-_

-¡Oigan ya!-

_-Ya se enojó…-_

-Sólo… salgan…-

**-Como quieras Helga-**

_**

* * *

-Tttzzzzzzz-**_

* * *

Unas risas se oyeron al fondo del parque, unas voces familiares. Vio un par de presencias allí… Phoebe logró reconocerlas.

Allí estaban nada más y nada menos que sus compañeras, Rhonda con el cabello largo hasta por la altura de sus costillas vestida de ropa ajustada al cuerpo, con la marca al descubierto, parecía que salía a bailar siempre por la calle por la ropa fina que llevaba, una playera ajustada de color blanca y fucsia con una inscripción caligráfica color plateada y unos glamorosos pantalones negros, y delicados zapatos con plataforma. También usaba unos inmensos aretes plateados haciendo juego los cuales se los hacía regalado su primer novio oficial (según ella claro) y no dejaba de usarlos.

Nadine estaba con ellas también, y seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Rhonda, actualmente solía peinarse con una bandana color lila adornada en su cabeza dejando acomodar pequeñas trenzas de su cabello, su vestuario seguía siendo de lo más normal, optaba por los colores verde agua y blanco o negro, casualmente llevaba una playera musculosa del primer color y unos pantalones negros… también se dejaba ver el tatuaje de una atractiva mariposa en su brazo izquierdo.

Sheena sin duda había cambiado muy poco en apariencia, ella seguía siendo casi igual que en los momentos que cursaba en la primaria, su cabello hacía crecido apenas unos centímetros y lo llevaba por la altura de sus axilas, llevaba una banda elástica a modo de una diadema color rosa, su ropaje era sencillo y suelto, playera musculosa larga color verde césped, y una larga falta blanca arrugada, su calzado generalmente era bastante libre, siempre la oportunidad de estar al descubierto, como también mostrar la cantidad de tirs y bandas que tenía adornados sus tobillos. Sheena se había convertido en una de las más grandes manifestantes del movimiento pacifista de izquierda dentro de la escuela, y se solía unir a ciertas manifestaciones, en las cuales muchas veces intentaba integrar a los de su curso. Pero sabían bien que no querían problemas y siempre hacían lo mejor para evitarla en esas circunstancias, hubo derivadas ocasiones en las cuales Sheena casi más convence a Nadine de unirse a las manifestaciones.

Y con ellas también se encontraba Lindsay Huberman, muchacha de familia judía, ingresante del octavo grado. Se había convertido en una gran amiga de Rhonda y Nadine, y le gusta mucho salir de compras con ellas, por sobre todo con la Lloyd. Solía vestirse con cualquier pieza siempre acompañando el color lila o violeta en ella, y generalmente de estilo y marca específico, aunque no parecía ser tan detallista como Rhonda, ya que tampoco cuida al tanto su aspecto, es más sencilla, y siempre lleva su largo cabello color marrón atado a un inmenso odango bastante delicado con una cinta color crema, parecida a los de sus ojos. Ella era sin duda la chica integradora de otros grupos, Lindsay incluso tenía una buena relación con los chicos, hasta ha pasado un par de meses de romances con Sid, generalmente se escondían en los baños a pasar rato solos en medio de las clases. Pero aquella relación terminó durando poco y nada, había sido absolutamente temporal.

-¡Miren chicas! ¡Es Phoebe!- había dicho esta misma.

Todas las demás voltearon a ver la imagen de Phoebe, que las veía desde lejos en aquella banqueta. Las 4 chicas, sentadas en un círculo sobre el césped del parque, debajo de un árbol saludaron a Phoebe con los brazos en alto para que las siguiera.

Phoebe las había visto y por un principio dudó, pero poco a poco se fue acercando a ellas, haciendo lo posible por ocultar aquel llanto que había derramado antes.

-¿Cómo están muchachas?- preguntó la oriental.

-Bien Phoebe, pasando el rato ¡siéntate!- invitó Rhonda.

Phoebe observó alrededor del círculo había un par de sándwiches y un poco de bebida para acompañar. Phoebe sonrió enternecida por la invitación, ella bien sabía que dentro del grupo de las populares no entraba, nunca había sido la adecuada para hablar sobre moda o maquillaje, pero parecía ser una reunión bien pacífica, pues Sheena tampoco era una asociada a aquellas cosas, por lo que Phoebe se sintió agradecida de ser integrada en el grupo. Se sentó entre Rhonda y Sheena apoyando su cadera por sobre sus piernas.

-¿Saben muchachas? Estoy algo triste porque pronto terminaremos las clases y será nuestro último año de escuela- dijo Nadine con cierto tono melancólico. -¡quién sabe cuándo las volveré a ver!-

Todas no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes por lo que Nadine había dicho, e intentaron consolarla, más por sobre todo Rhonda que le ofreció apoyo y un cálido abrazo.

-No te preocupes Nadine- dijo tristemente Rhonda –pase lo que pase, todas estaremos juntas siempre-

Nadine se liberó del abrazo de Rhonda pero no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima por ello y luego secársela. Phoebe miraba melancólica y asombrada la situación, viendo cómo Lindsay y Sheena sonreían en compañía de ella por la muestra de afecto que le tenía a sus amigas.

-Siempre estaremos juntas muchachas, porque somos amigas- dijo Rhonda sonriente.

Todas las demás asintieron, por el comentario de Rhonda.

-¿No es cierto Phoebe?- preguntó esta misma ofreciéndole una sonrisa –tú también eres nuestra amiga, te conocemos desde jardín de niños-

-Sí, y quizás a ti no te conozca desde hace mucho como Rhonda y las demás- dijo Lindsay sonriendo –pero eres una gran amiga en el tiempo que he logrado conocerte Phoebe-

-Chicas yo…- decía la oriental.

Todas le sonrieron a Phoebe en afecto, pero la niña no podía hacer más que derramar lágrimas… podría ser tanto la emoción, como el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba creando porque… ¿cómo no podían notarlo? Si ahí faltaba…

-¿Qué te ocurre Phoebe? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sheena preocupada.

-Sí, no se preocupen- dijo Phoebe con la voz llorosa derramando más y más lágrimas –es sólo… que estoy muy feliz de conocerlas y de pasar este momento con ustedes…-

Las demás muchachas sonrieron ampliamente y le ofrecieron con delicadeza un abrazo grupal a Phoebe, que sin duda le hacía sentir mejor por un lado, pero por el otro se sentía hecha pedazos.

* * *

El vacío de nuevo… sólo el eco se escucha… una gota cae y retumba el sonido por los metros.

_-¿Y qué has aprendido?-_

-Mucho Betty…- contestó Helga.

_-Debes aprender a unir aquellas identidades Helga… así con ello triunfarás y el objetivo será resuelto.-_

-Entiendo que son partes de mí… pero al mismo tiempo pareciera que no lo son-

_-Por eso estás aquí, para ver que lo que parece, no es verdaderamente lo que es…-_

-Me cuesta comprender Betty…-

_-Yo te guiaré Helga-_

-Sí-

_**

* * *

-Tttzzzzzzz-**_

* * *

Una luz potente sobre un punto determinado, proyecta un espacio cuadrado, un leve movimiento ocasionado por un artefacto, repetitivo movimiento, su sombra hace juego del movimiento.

-** Betty siempre sabe… Betty siempre dice **-

Helga se encontraba sentada en la silla de su aula de clases, medio a hamacarse, las patas delanteras de la silla estaban en el aire, y con ello Helga se sostenía de sus piernas que estaban apoyadas sobre el banco. Sus brazos caían hacia el suelo, clavando su vista en el techo, donde sólo llevaba a ver la luz de la lámpara y la sombra del ventilador en movimiento.

-** Ríe desesperadamente… dice que siente un río fluyendo dentro de sus huesos cuando ella va por debajo de la fuente **-

Helga entonaba la canción en voz baja, y la voz levemente distorsionada por la sequedad de su garganta. Sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor, movía levemente su boca…

-** Iré con ella, me va a llevar allí… guíame por mi mano, su cuerpo una movida cátedra de mi alma **-

La profesora seguía dando sus clases y murmullos dejaban salir entre compañeros y los argumentos de la profesora que seguía dando la clase.

Helga seguía absorta de sus pensamientos, seguía entonando la canción con la voz baja, con la vista clavada en el techo.

-** Puedo esperar arduamente, nena… puedo esperar arduamente hasta que vayamos por debajo de la fuente, debajo de la fuente **-

Raynard que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, miró con curiosidad a Helga, sin entender mucho a dónde iba, pero podía ver en ella, una especie de aura púrpura y amarilla que iba mutando de a poco.

Helga seguía con su canturreo, balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante… acelerada por el hecho continuó…

-** He estado pensando por mí misma, y si la vida no es larga ¿cuál problema habrá si allí estarán mis favoritas canciones sonando por mi cabeza cuando vayamos por debajo de la fuente? **-

Raynard parpadeó varias veces mirando directamente hacia Helga, pero no pareció ser el único, de hecho la mayoría de los compañeros la veían en aquel estado catatónico.

-** Puedo esperar arduamente, Betty… puedo esperar arduamente hasta que vayamos por debajo de la fuente, debajo de la fuente **-

Nadie había escuchado la estrofa entonada por la rubia… pero algo era seguro…

-¡Señorita Pataki! Le agradezco que ponga atención a la clase y deje de divagar-

Helga hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza mirando hacia frente a su profesora, en signo de fastidio. Su profesora de Historia no era la más amable que había conocido, además de su mal gusto por la vestimenta no se dejaba por desapercibirse en ella.

Siempre traía con aquel ridículo peinado que parecía una torre de frutas en su cabeza, era sin duda la burla de muchos, pero dejaba de serlo cuando la profesora pasaba por su enfado, pues adoraba colocar amonestaciones a todos.

Frunciendo a un costado del labio dejando escapar una sonrisa de disgusto, Helga miraba directamente hacia la pizarra a todos los garabatos anotados en él…

Phoebe a un costado veía con seriedad la situación, prefirió no decir nada, al igual que los demás compañeros, sabían que no podían meterse con ella, no era Helga una persona que tolerara una burla en su contra… no ahora.

Un papel llegó al cuaderno de Helga, hecho un bollo, despertando de sus pensamientos, miró hacia este mismo para deshacerlo… no le sorprendió ver la horrorosa caligrafía proveniente de su pretendiente Raynard, dejando escrito un…

_**¿Quién es Betty?**_

Helga frunció el ceño, molesta por la pregunta tan directa, además fastidiada por la molestia. Sabía que Raynard por algún extraño motivo siempre quería estar al tanto de todo lo que le ocurría, y es que ella estaba cansada de las cosas que le decía sobre su aura y otras más que no le interesaba ¿por qué no podía salir a volar con sus drogas sólo y ya? ¿Por qué la tenía que hacer más difícil?

Y Helga para hacerla menos difícil, agarró otro pedazo de papel para escribir su respuesta allí, y finalmente hacerla un bollo grande y lanzarla directo a la cabeza de Raynard con violencia. Para fortuna de ella, su profesora no la había notado, aunque a Helga no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Au…!-

Raynard, aturdido por la violenta respuesta de la rubia, vio cómo ella se concentraba en mirar la pizarra aunque por su mirada notaba que no miraba directo hacia él con atención. Decidió no molestarla más, y de allí sujetó el bollo de papel deshaciéndolo para ver su respuesta…

_**¡Tu mamá!**_

* * *

Pasos y pasos a lo largo del pasillo del interior de la preparatoria. Varias personas poblando los pasillos… Phoebe intentando alcanzarla, finalmente la ve, pero le es difícil alcanzarla, pues todos parecían abalanzarse por delante y atrofiarle el paso.

-¡Helga!- llamó Phoebe prontamente.

Helga llegó por fin a su casillero y de allí accedió a la combinación para ir guardando sus libros, concentradamente y aburrida de tanta monotoneidad de ese lugar, estaba a punto de retirarse luego de cerrar el casillero.

-¡Helga!- volvió a llamar Phoebe.

Helga dio media vuelta para mirar un tanto aburrida a su amiga Phoebe, quien se esperaba tal expresión de ella… pero no se iba a dar por vencida, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?- preguntó sonriente.

-No ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Pues, porque estaba pensando que estaría muy bueno que pasemos tiempo juntas como buenas amigas Helga- dijo sonriendo.

-¿No saldrás con Geraldo?-

-No- dijo sonriendo la oriental –hoy quiero dedicarme exclusivamente a ti Helga, hace mucho que no hablamos así cercanamente y piensa que dentro de poco tendremos que hacer nuestras vidas en la universidad y no nos veremos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo-

Helga pareció sorprenderse ante la respuesta de Phoebe, hasta podría jurar que la chica en un momento se sujetó el pecho con fuerza… ¿quién iba a decir que Phoebe…?

-¡Hola Helga!-

Helga se dio la vuelta a ver a su compañero Raynard llegando justo por detrás de ella, molesta por llegar en el momento inapropiado estuvo a punto de echarlo dándole la excusa que estaría con Phoebe, pero ella se había adelantado.

-Hablen tranquilamente los dos sólos… ¿Helga? Te espero en la salida- dijo Phoebe y rápidamente se fue.

-E-está bien Phoebe- dijo Helga un tanto confundida y se dio la vuelta para ver a Raynard con las manos sobre la cadera -¿qué quieres perdedor?-

-Leíste mi carta ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico sonriendo –seguro que la echaste a la basura… te conozco, pero seguro que la has leído-

-Mira zopenco, no tengo tiempo para tus chiquilinadas… hoy saldré con Phoebe y no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo…- adelantó la rubia echándole un manotazo para hacer paso y alejarse de él.

-¡Oye en serio! Algo te pasa estos días… ¿es por lo del chico nuevo ese Arnold?- preguntó Raynard con la voz en alto sin importar los que estaban presentes allí.

Helga no hizo más que ignorarlo y seguir su camino. Estaba molesta por la intromisión de Raynard en su vida ¿quién se creía que era él para decir esas cosas? ¿Y qué rayos tenía que ver Arnold? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

Logró alejarse de él por fin, llegando a unos nuevos pasillos de la escuela, iba a salir para encontrarse con Phoebe… justo la veía a lo lejos esperando por ella, de espaldas contemplando el lugar de afuera.

Helga tuvo aquella necesidad de sonreí más profundamente, algo la hacía sentir bien… recordar los viejos tiempos que tenía con su mejor amiga ¡eso era!

Iba caminando en torno hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero algo detuvo su paso… y es que pareció que de la nada todo se había vuelto oscuro, pero al instante volvió a aclararse… Helga se inquietó de sobremanera incluso de no ver a nadie por los pasillos, ni en las afueras ¿¡Y Phoebe dónde estaba!

Sentía como si estuviese en el medio de la nada… llegó a ver en el medio del pasillo una figura, colgada del techo, de cabeza, sonriéndole, una imagen… ¡era ella misma! Tenía ropajes negros con unas franjas blancas. Se balanceaba de un costado a otro… temerosa de la escena, Helga quedó tiesa mirando su misma imagen por el pasillo de la escuela. Miró hacia atrás de ella, no había nadie…

Volvió a mirar hacia adelante, la figura de ella misma había desaparecido… y en ese instante, pareció como si un temblor hubiese arrasado, pero en tan pocos segundos, un movimiento brusco se accionó por el interior de la escuela…

Helga cayó al suelo, y sosteniéndose de un rincón… su vista empezaba a nublarse y distorsionarse. Intentó ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible mantenerse en equilibrio, y cuando miró más delante de ella… allí veía a alguien. Era un chico alto, delgado, vestido de camisa a cuadros y pantalones de vaquero, su cabello era rubio, alborotado y su cabeza… con una forma especial, en forma de balón… saltones eran los ojos de la muchacha que…

-¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-

-¡Helga!-

Un grito de horror, una amiga en ayuda inmediata, una mente inconsciente… absorta al fin.

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 4**_

¿Tétrico no? Y se vienen cosas peores… por algo están las advertencias arriba. Tengo que decir que hoy ha sido un día productivo para mí en cuanto a fan fictions. Hoy me he tomado la molestia de actualizar por fin _**Soy un tanque**_,luego de más de un año sin tenerlo actualizado. Y luego de actualizar aquel fic, me tomé el trabajo de continuar con este capítulo, del cual podría decir que lo escribí con entusiasmo. Estoy bastante contenta con este proyecto y podría decir que quizás es el mejor que he hecho.

Sobre este capítulo pasaré a contarles, la escena de Helga y el Comodín fue inspirado a partir de los escenarios de _**Payon Fields **_del juego **RPG Ragnarok Online** al igual que el **monster Joker**. Finalmente en la escena de Helga en la clase de Historia, se darán cuenta que está el tema _**Down To The Well**_ de _**Pixies**_ traducida, esto lo hice preferentemente para que entiendan lo que dice la canción, tomen en cuenta que la banda tiene letras surrealistas, pero bien se nota que habla de la muñeca Betty y del mismo espacio que ella se encuentra cada momento que Helga habla con Betty.

Este capítulo es muy similar al segundo, contándonos una idea en el inicio del capítulo como en el mismo título, aunque el mismo personaje del Comodín que aparece en la alucinación de Helga nos dice lo que significa una anomalía. Para ser más concretos pasaré a explicarles, en términos de diseño gráfico, una anomalía es cuando hablamos de algo que está estructurado, aplicarle en un cierto punto algo para romper con aquellas leyes de estructura. Pongamos un ejemplo sencillo, como un tablero de ajedrez compuesto de cuadrados negros y blancos, todos coinciden en una diagonal y siempre se repiten de la misma manera, si resulta que a uno de los cuadrados, sea negro o blanco quiero ponerle un color rosa por ejemplo, estamos creando una anomalía de la estructura. Claro que si pintamos un cuadrado de rosa en un tablero de ajedrez, inevitablemente ya hemos arruinado el tablero, y no nos servirá para jugar, claro que existen casos específicos, posiblemente crear una anomalía dentro de una estructura no es tan drástico, en el caso del Comodín Joker de mazo de naipes podría ser un ejemplo de los menos drásticos, ya que el Joker tiene una utilidad para algunos juegos, pero bien como dice, no tiene ningún valor jerárquico ni numérico, ni está impuesto por alguna escala definitiva.

En resumen, el capítulo habla de esto, y como está escrito en el encuentro del Comodín y Helga, ella tiene una anomalía… sufrida en una de las versiones que la conforman, y hasta ahí me guardo argumentos, quiero leer los suyos.

**Reviews**:

**Rickhunter17**: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te atraiga el relato, ya que es bastante particular y no es de lo más común, por lo tanto es raro que le sigan el hilo. Por fortuna lo subí pronto el capítulo, espero que te guste y espero también ver más comentarios tuyos.

**Tenzou**: lo único que puedo decirte es que el esfuerzo que hacés por comprender cada episodio es alucinante Tenzou, no creí que se familiarizarías tanto con este tipo de relatos. Si bien no soy tan abstracta en Elfen Lied Rol, y por eso me sorprende mucho tus comentarios, pero bien que me conocés cómo me manejo con los personajes y que puedo hacerles sacar hasta los elementos más ocultos que tengan, de hecho es lo que intento hacer siempre y con ello crear impacto, es lo mejor jaja. Empezando por las cosas que comentaste del capítulo, este es un fanfiction que se desprende un poco del mundo de Hey Arnold original narrada por Craig Bartlett, y está convertida en una trama mucho más oscura, bien al estilo de lo que es Elfen Lied, o mismo Neon Genesis Evangelion o Serial Experiments Lain que son los 3 animés de los cuales más se basan este relato. Por lo tanto para empezar por ello, digamos que me centré en crear ciertos relatos oscuros y deprimentes en algunos personajes, no sé si es tan buena noticia saber que Harold está delgado, es decir, Harold es aquel gordito tan simpático y gritón que conocemos, si le hacemos un cambio tan drástico como ese es preocupante, ya sin saber qué pasó de por medio. Lo de la tragedia de Patty fue una de las razones que quise poner en el medio para hacer la gran dieta de Harold, y no como algo bueno que haya hecho, sino algo muy malo, algo bien extremista para acentuar el drama de la historia. En el caso de Sid, bueno… quizás a él no le tocó cambiar tanto, aunque en este capítulo vimos que tuvo un romance con una chica, amiga de Rhonda… justo… y el amigo ese de Arnold de la moto se llamaba Frankie G. jeje. Sobre las personalidades de Helga, es obvio que si hablamos de personalidades, son infinitas, si te hacés la pregunta ¿cómo somos? Nosotros no somos de una manera, somos de muchas maneras, si tuvieses que describir emociones, contarían miles de millones, incluso si hablamos de sinónimos pero obviamente podríamos destacar algunas más protagónicas que otras ¿no? Felicidad, tristeza, enojo, como las más importantes, y dentro del psicoanálisis freudiano el Ello, Yo y Superyó. Helga ya ha discutido con su Ello y lo seguirá haciendo, ella dice odiar a su ello, a pesar de odiarse a sí misma, esto es muy parecido a una escena de Neon Genesis Evangelion cuando Asuka está encerrada en un cuarto de baño desnuda hablando sola diciendo que odia a todo el mundo que le rodea pero a quien más odia es a ella misma, creo que es una de las tantas escenas que borraron, realmente no recuerdo. Por lo tanto si lo medimos de esa manera es muy posible que la misma Helga se odie ella misma, aunque tampoco le importe demasiado, porque podríamos decir que odia una cierta actitud de ella, que está influida por esa identidad que conforma el Ello de Helga. El personaje de Aixa no es precisamente una muñeca, se supone que es una persona real, al igual que el Comodín, lo único que puedo decir sobre aquellas escenas que pueden tanto reales como irreales. Digamos que Helga tiene ciertos viajes a diversos planos para encontrar aquellas respuestas que ella necesita para que Betty termine de ayudarla a combatir contra el Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo. Más allá que aquellas escenas sean completamente fantasiosas e irreales, todas tienen una idea para plasmar, vinculada con la realidad que Helga deberá aplicar. En principio ella debe reconocer que tiene sus personalidades separadas y que juegan en contra de ella misma, después de todo la cura definitiva para el Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo es encontrar la manera de poder vivir con ellas juntas, de mantenerse unidas en uno sólo, y para ello existe una medicina, de la cual me guardo a decir para más a futuro. Pero yendo al grano, Aixa sí descubrió que hay algo de Helga que le falta, una parte de ella misma, un fragmento o una misma identidad, como el Comodín le dijo, aunque este le dijo que había sufrido una transformación ¿de qué índole? Me lo guardo para después. La cuestión, bien como decís, la personalidad que a Helga le falta es aquella que tiene que ver con el amor incondicional que sentía por Arnold, el ejemplo de haber dejado el moño rosa es el ejemplo primordial de ese aislamiento. Lo que sucedió con Helga en aquellos momentos, no sé realmente cuándo rebelaré eso y para serte sincera si bien no tengo 100% concreto lo que ocurrió, pero algo es seguro, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con su optimismo y con ello disociar sus personalidades. Lo de la torre es bastante evidente, tratándose de un camino que tenemos que recorrer en la vida y seguir avanzando para subir aquella torre, llegar a la cima por fin. Pensando que Helga y Aixa estaban en la misma Geffen City, denominada como la ciudad del Espíritu, alababan a esta identidad, de manera que los espíritu siguen luchando a pesar de la muerte en aquella torre para llegar a la cima, dándole un valor a la vida. Luego hay dos cosas importantes sobre esa escena, Helga decía que podía describir la superficie de la ciudad con la cima de aquella torre como el pico de una pirámide tridimensional que desembocaba en los extremos de la ciudad de forma planamente circular. Está interesante comentar que en conceptos de Diseño, la pirámide en principios del siglo XX fue denominado como la figura que representaba al clero y a la clase que estaba por sobre el hombre (representado por un prisma rojo) pero al mismo tiempo el clero obviamente estaba por debajo de Dios (representado por una esfera azul, debido a que la esfera no tiene ningún fin representa el infinito). Con respecto a lo que Helga dijo sobre que los caminos puedan hacerse más angostos y las cargas más pesadas evidentemente es respuesta de su poco autoestima causado por su trastorno de personalidad, pero también claro está que en la misma escena Helga jura haber visto que la carreta de Aixa tenía más manzanas que la vez que empezó a hablar con ella, cuando claramente Aixa en ningún momento fue a buscar más, o sea ¿aparecieron de la nada? Y en parte sí, eso fue una respuesta de la afirmación de lo que Helga dijo, las cargas se hacen más pesadas, pero como Aixa asegura, hay que continuar a pesar de ello. Sobre Raynard, es un caso especial porque si bien él es sincero con ella, pero de Raynard no podría confiarse en absoluto, él es un completo idiota que sólo se interesa en Helga por un capricho de él y no porque realmente sienta algo de corazón por ella, él está "enamorado" de esa Helga indiferente que existe, de esa Helga que ni siquiera es humana. Pero algo que hace interesante en Raynard que a pesar de ser un imbécil y un drogadicto, él ve con claridad el aura de Helga y comprende mejor que los demás lo que le sucede, incluso mejor que Phoebe. Después hay otro tema interesante que Raynard le pide a Helga que no se vaya con "él" y a sabiendas que Raynard no conoce a Arnold y sabe que aún no ha llegado, podríamos decir que existe un tercero en la vida de Helga que a Raynard no le gusta una mierda. Estos conceptos son muy abstractos Tenzou, por eso creo que cada uno puede tener su punto de vista si se lo analiza perfectamente, por lo que hay cosas que terminan quedando inconclusas porque eso siempre depende de la filosofía de cada uno, y no es algo que podamos averiguar por leyes lógicas de la vida cotidiana, teorías que no han sido reveladas y comprobadas aún. Digamos que personajes que ayudan a Helga obviamente Betty está entre los más importantes, claro que las escenas de Helga y Betty son particulares porque pareciera que hablamos de una escena ficticia, digamos que lo son y al mismo tiempo no, porque Betty se desprende de aquellos personajes ficticios tales cono Aixa o el mismo Comodín. Pero bien como lo has captado, todo es parte del juego de la mente de ella, aunque es como una terapia que ella misma se hace, todas dejan una idea plasmada y una cosa para tomar en cuenta, me alegra que lo hayas comprendido por vos mismo. Betty digamos que no es parte de la personalidad de Helga, aunque podría serlo, pero no necesariamente, digamos que Betty es la parte más aislada de Helga, con ella comparte algunas cosas, pero no es precisamente parte de ella… y no confundas, Betty no es la identidad o personalidad perdida xD lo digo antes que lo pienses. Betty en verdad es otra, tomemos en cuenta que Betty tiene la imagen de la muñeca de Helga, así que es parte de ella, podría ser parte de ella misma, pero no lo es. Sobre la identidad de Betty me lo guardo ya que eso es más para adelante, aunque este capítulo ya prácticamente lo está diciendo jaja. Sobre lo del psicoanálisis freudiano, está algo descolgado, como bien se vio en este capítulo, bien me conocés de usar la itálica para el Ello y el Superyó para la bold, ahí ya tenés una discusión de Ello, Yo y Superyó. Por estos capítulos aparecerán de por descolgado, ya que aún no han tomado completamente los protagonismos, si hablamos de las identidades más fuertes de Helga, no tiene mucha gracias que ya tomen control de la chica apenas empezando el fic. Y en parte, Helga está siendo ayudada por algunos, pero hay otros que no lo hacen, y otros que directamente no hacen nada… pero es complejo de ver quiénes le ayudan y quienes no, hasta ahora la única evidente de ayuda es Betty, de los demás… ya es más relativo.

¡Uff! Vaya emoción de andar escribiendo todo esto, realmente estoy contenta con este proyecto, me está gustando muchísimo escribirlo.

Espero que sigan leyendo y comenten. ¡Hasta la próxima!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	5. Enemigo temerario

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Trastorno Disociativo**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes inventados están bajo mi nombre.**

Ground Spirit Minerva se enorgullece en presentarles un nuevo proyecto literario. Un nuevo desafío, diferente a proyectos anteriores, centrado en un relato de contenidos de suspenso y otros contenidos explícitos que se ocuparán de darle un giro a la vida y un vistazo diferente a la realidad.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos de este fan fiction, pueden ser altamente explícitos y hasta dañinos con lo que puedan dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, entre ellos graves insultos, escenas escalofriantes con contenidos explícitamente violentos, como también escenas delirantes y fuera de foco.

**Capítulo 5: Enemigo temerario**

_Blanco del silencio, nada… la nada misma avecinándose, un as de luz fluyendo hacia todos los puntos presentes… difuminándose de a poco._

* * *

Frío y oscuro lugar del que se encontraba… completamente negro. Gotas caen, gotas impactan y dejan escapar secos y agudos sonidos. Sonoridad de paz, demasiada paz… ¡Tanto silencio era inquietante!

Helga se encontraba amarrada a un poste, tenía varias tiras que no dejaba extender ni estirar sus extremidades… poco podía moverse de allí. El lugar le pareció familiar, hasta que vio un rayo de luz a lo lejos… una silueta moviéndose, su vista, dificultosa por su largo cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Su cabello… llevando hasta más de sus tobillos, profundas marcas acentuadas en su cuello, extraños ángulos de cortes. Sus ojos, profundamente dañados, rojizos, apariencia ojerosa y pálida piel desgastándose con el pasar de los segundos.

Vio aquella silueta moverse, un poco de agua hace un natural sonido…

-¿Betty?-

Pero respuesta no había recibido, por el contrario sentía aquella silueta acercándose. El miedo se acrecentaba en el interior del cuerpo de Helga… sus sentidos tiemblan… ideas retorcidas, locuras afrontan dentro de su mente.

Poco a poco… aquella silueta, descubriéndose frente a ella, un rayo de luz sale a descubrir su figura… en completo shock la muchacha queda de boca abierta, aunque su cabello no la dejaba ver bien.

_-No más juegos…-_

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! Sólo estoy ayudándome… lo que tú no has hecho conmigo- espetó Helga con la cabeza gacha, no quería verlo.

_-¡Vamos! No puedes estar bromeando ¿o sí? Eso no ayuda…-_

-¿Quién eres tú para decirlo? ¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS ERES! ¡No eres nadie! ¡Aléjate de mí!-

_-¿Cómo? ¿Ya me olvidaste? Me decepcionas…-_

-¡Todo lo que quieras estúpido Cabeza de Balón! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡Vete de mi vida! ¡No quiero verte! ¡NUNCA!-

_

* * *

-Imbécil…-_

-No…-

_-¡Tonta! ¡Y te atreves a decir eso!-_

-¡Cállate! Por favor… cállate…-

**-¡Ya silencio! Helga…-**

-No… no más…-

**-Helga… debes aprender de la convivencia, de la unión, no se separen más…-**

_-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Pretendes convencerla con eso? ¡Helga! ¡Es tu enemigo! ¡Nuestro enemigo!-_

**-No entiendes nada ¿Verdad?-**

_-¡Ja! Mucho más de lo que crees…-_

**-Tú…-**

-Ayúdenme por favor…-

_-No volverás a ver la luz del sol jamás…-_

-¡Noooooo!-

_**

* * *

-Bip-bip-bip—**_

* * *

Silencioso lugar del cual se encontraba situada… esponjosa comodidad que le propinaba. Blanco de la nada… todo demasiado luminoso y brillante…

Helga mira hacia el blanco techo del hospital… recordando cada una de aquellas palabras, saltones sus ojos como aquella vez, su piel absolutamente pálida.

-¡No! ¡Aléjenlo de mí!- gritó desesperadamente.

-¡Calma Helga! Tuviste un desmayo- le dijo Phoebe intentando contenerla.

Helga se sorprendió de ver a su amiga Phoebe conteniéndola y calmándola, para recostarla en la cama, se encontraba preocupada y muy pendiente de Helga. Ella no hacía más que respirar agitadamente por la boca y mirar hacia el blanco y pleno techo de la habitación.

-Phoebe…-

-Helga ¿has desayunado bien hoy?- interrumpió Phoebe antes que dijera algo más.

Helga miró repentinamente a Phoebe aún con su estado de agitación presente. La veía con atención, sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, estaba dispuesta a oírla, y es que Helga sabía bien cómo era Phoebe, la conocía desde jardín de niños.

-No… no he desayunado muy bien, sólo un pedazo de tostada y un sorbo de café frío- mencionó mirando nuevamente hacia el techo.

-Helga, está siendo muy recurrente esto… hoy estabas absorta en la clase de Historia ¿qué te ocurre? No le diré nada a Gerald, lo prometo-

-Phoebe…- dijo repentinamente la rubia intentando evadir el tema del desayuno, miró hacia el techo clavadamente –no puedo recibirlo…-

Phoebe se sorprendió por la repentina actitud de Helga, parecía estar atemorizada por algo… pero no estaba segura de qué podría decir.

-Phoebe tengo miedo… no quiero verlo…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –tenías razón… no lo he superado, no quiero… no quiero Phoebe…-

Completamente asombrada y compadecida de su amiga, Phoebe acercó una de sus manos a su hombro, pero la chica seguía respirando con desesperación.

-Helga sabes que estaré para ayudarte… y debes saber que tienes que afrontarlo… no hay vuelta atrás, no puedes escapar…-

-Phoebe… no quiero… verlo de nuevo… esos ojos verdes los de…

Helga estaba completamente estupefacta, incapaz de mirar hacia ella y sólo lo hacía directo hacia el techo, no podía mirar otra cosa… sus pupilas se dilataron por unos segundos… sólo permanecía inmóvil allí…

Phoebe iba a decir algo pero Helga se le adelantó.

-A-a-ar…-

Y todo se había quedado en silencio, la mirada de Helga quedó petrificada, su brillo había desaparecido… no tenía una pizca de signos vitales. Phoebe quedó estupefacta al ver la imagen de Helga así… ¿y si…?

La chica sorprendentemente movió su cabeza para mirar hacia la oriental que permanecía a su lado, su rostro… indiferente.

-¿Qué estaba tratando de decir Phoebe?- preguntó en tono aburrido.

Phoebe se inquietó por lo sucedido, de la nada Helga ya no era la de antes… parecía… otra. ¿Cómo era posible si antes estaba…?

-¿Helga?- preguntó Phoebe.

-Una vez que avanzas es imposible retroceder…-

_

* * *

Retorcijones de la consciencia… no se detendrán hasta el colapso definitivo. Fuerzas externas dispuestas a rebajarlo todo._

* * *

Todo se había arruinado para con ese día… no había podido salir con su mejor amiga quien tan preocupada se encontraba.

Y apenas le dieron el alta en el hospital… recomendaron de regresar a su casa y comer sano por aquella noche ¡pero qué cosa! No había nadie en su casa… curiosamente la puerta estaba destrabada y Helga no tuvo que sacar las llaves para entrar.

Miró de un lado hacia otro, la casa estaba completamente deshabitada…

Sin deseos de moverse demasiado, sintió que algo se movía por detrás de ella, haciendo que la puerta de entrada a su casa se cerrara de repente.

Arquea la ceja y se da media vuelta para abrir la puerta… pero casi trabada se encontraba esta, con lo que tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para lograr abrirla.

Helga logra abrir la puerta, y no parece ver nada… más que un enjambre de paja hecho un bollo rodando por el viento que soplaba… miró hacia un lado y luego hacia otro… ¡y lo vio!

* * *

Y esa vez… creí que no la volvería a ver…

* * *

Helga miró hacia abajo, donde se desembocaba su pórtico de su casa… allí vio a alguien.

Y pensaba que era imposible ya a estas alturas, pero la vida te otorga muchas veces aquellas sorpresas que uno nunca se espera… que incluso puedan asustar, pero no a ella… no a Helga.

Y es que parecía verse mucho más bonita que antes, su cabello había crecido bastante, a la altura de su cintura, aún usando el mismo listón celeste como un moño, la uniceja bien marcada como la de Helga… y hasta más fornida y fortachona parecía verse…

-¿Patty?-

La chica sólo permanecía allí, con las manos adelante entrelazadas, y sólo le ofreció una amigable sonrisa a Helga.

La rubia sólo permanecía allí inmóvil, esperando a que dijera algo, pero nada decía…

Patty ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado por unos momentos y volvió a enderezarla… hasta que su figura empieza a transparentarse, y con ella hacerse humo y desaparecer.

-¡Espera!-

El silencio invadió el espacio, con la sonoridad de las máquinas turbulentas del espacio urbano, cables de por medio… conectados.

_

* * *

Imagen difuminada a base de un efecto digital… una fuerza por sobre otra… el más fuerte derrota al más débil. El más fuerte, por sobre todo lo demás… la mente, por sobre el cuerpo…_

* * *

¡Vaya tiempo loco que andaba haciendo! Y Helga muy sobresaltada se terminó despertando media hora antes que su despertador sonara… pero descuidada que era había dejado la ventana abierta toda la noche. No pareció importarle siquiera que entrara un ladrón o algo… sólo dejaba entrar a la potente luz del sol que iba entrando de a poco a la habitación.

-¡Asch!-

Exclamó disgustada del aplastante efecto potente claridad del cielo… ciega de aquella violación visual se frota los ojos con fuerza… con mucha fuerza, y es que siente que la luz del sol la ciega más y más.

Saca sus manos y que en los puños de ella… sangre… su sangre. Sangre que salía de sus párpados, y se coagulaba por instantes en sus manos. Esa era la señal… hoy estaría con el peor de los humores…

Bajó la persiana de su habitación para cambiarse su ropaje de escuela, su blusa blanca, playera-vestido rosa, sus jeans azules, su gorra azul y sus zapatillas blancas, preparó su mochila con toda la utilería para bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse a su cocina.

Ahí veía a su padre Bob Pataki leyendo el periódico, Miriam estaba limpiando la mesada en la cocina, y Olga, con algunos vendajes en el rostro, mirando unos papeles y firmando otros. Helga observó la escena, no se inquietó en absoluto, sabía que pocas veces ocurría aquellos extraños momentos en donde su familia parecía estar en paz, cada uno cumpliendo sus obligaciones correspondientes, pero eso no era todo.

-¡Hola hermanita bebé! ¡Buenos días! ¿Te levantaste temprano hoy?- le preguntó Olga sonriente mientras la observaba –Hoy te llevaré a la escuela ¿qué te parece?-

Helga no se inmutó y no le pareció nada raro la amabilidad de Olga… parecía que esto ya lo había vivido antes, no era raro, o bien mejor dicho, solía suceder, pero no siempre… raras veces.

Se sentó sobre la silla para quedar frente a ella observándola desconfiada pero sin que se notara mucho…

-¿Qué hay de tu accidente? ¿Ya estás mejor?- le preguntó Helga algo extrañada.

-Oh sí, el doctor me recetó un coagulante muy efectivo, ya estoy mejor- le respondió muy sonriente –gracias por preguntar-

Helga respondió emitiendo una sonrisa pronunciada y observó solidariamente a su hermana Olga. Cuando esta tornó su vista a los papeles que observaba atentamente, el rostro de Helga se torna serio y molesto.

El brazo de Miriam corta con el trayecto de la vista de Helga, viendo que ella le sirvió un platillo a la mesa.

-Buenos días Helga- le respondió Miriam.

-Buenos días…- respondió Helga aún mirando hacia Olga -…mamá…-

Miriam volvió a la cocina para limpiar su mesada, de manera que luego Helga se centra en su plato… jugoso desayuno bien cargado para comenzar con un día difícil, delicioso y energético desayuno… dos huevos y una larga tira de tocino envuelto en tentadora salsa barbacoa, una sonrisa dibujaba en aquel desayuno…

Helga hizo una mueca de disgusto y sacó sus cubiertos para empezar a masticar la comida… fue cuando recibió un manotazo en la espalda por parte de Bob.

-¡Hey Harolda! ¡buenos días! No te había visto ¿cómo estás?- saludó sonriente.

-Bien papá…- respondió seriamente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Quedose un rato observándolo sin decir nada y volvió su vista a su desayuno, del cual empezó a comer poco a poco. Estaba cargado, y lo suficiente como para que Helga no tuviese que preocuparse por su hambre hasta la hora determinada del almuerzo.

Segundo tras segundo, el ambiente era absolutamente silencioso, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo… sólo los sonidos de los cubiertos, de los leves movimientos de Olga, de las páginas del periódico que Bob iba pasando poco a poco. Recurrentes sonidos, tan cotidianos y normales… en distintas frecuencias, creaban una extraña secuencia…

-Aaah…-

Helga suspiró de forma forzada, resignada, molesta… pero instantáneamente volvió su vista y concentración a su desayuno. Los tres Patakis observaron directamente hacia Helga al escuchar el suspiro de ella, extrañados de la exclamación de ella, no dijeron nada y volvieron a sus asuntos, tal movimiento por parte de los tres había sido perfectamente coordinada… pero esto no inquietó a Helga… para nada.

_

* * *

Un sonido se acentúa en un sitio, para difuminarse y disminuir desde una zona céntrica… virtualidad del mismo… volviendo al entorno del que este ha salido…_

* * *

Leve movimiento ocasionado por la marcha que propinaba el coche de Olga… ella se encontraba adelante frente al volante, y justo por detrás de ella estaba Helga, a espaldas de ella, de una manera apegándose a la puerta, buscando estar lo más escondida de ella… sin lograrlo demasiado pues su imagen se proyectaba con facilidad en el espejo retrovisor del medio.

Finalmente este avanzó… tomando la trayectoria que tenía en frente, Olga Pataki conducía felizmente con el automóvil por la acera de las calles, en torno hacia la escuela preparatoria.

Y cuando creía que Helga seguía prisionera de las palabras que su hermana Olga no dejaría de dejar escapar de su boca, se dio cuenta que aquel viaje fue lo más pacífico que ha podido disfrutar en su difícil día. Silencio… sólo silencio, pensaba que le estaría hablando durante el transcurso del viaje, pero no… al parecer Olga estaba muy ocupada concentrándose en la carretera por delante, por lo que Helga estaba muy tranquila interiormente.

Miraba por la ventana, mientras parecía oír un leve canturreo por parte de Olga con sus labios sellados, muy felizmente, entonando una repetitiva melodía, aparentemente feliz.

**- Mmmm…mmm…mmmm -**

A Helga no le molestaba en absoluto, si la podía mantener así durante todo el trayecto mejor. Ella miraba por la ventana, directo hacia la cima de cada uno de los postes de luz que cruzaban, cómo la perspectiva cambiaba cuando pasaba de un poste a otro, los cables interconectados, dibujaban un camino que iba hacia arriba y hacia abajo constantemente, cada poste, cada punto más alto del camino que el otro parecía mostrar…

Y así, por varios minutos… Helga absorta de sus pensamientos, clavada su mirada por sobre los postes de cada poste…

* * *

Los humanos estamos conectados unos con otros… somos parte de una red… creada por alguien ¿quién es ese alguien?

* * *

Todo pareció cambiar en cuestión de minutos, Olga había dejado su canturreo, porque notó que en el espejo retrovisor vio algo extraño… empezaba a oír algo extraño.

-¿Hermanita?- preguntó esta curiosamente dándose la vuelta.

Helga estaba con la mirada clavada por la ventana, las pupilas de sus ojos indicaban que miraba hacia el cielo, pero lo que inquietaba a Olga es que parecía ver una clase de aura negra alrededor de ella, y debajo de sus ojos veía una pronunciadas ojeras de color oscuro, difícil de definir en aquellos momentos…

Y por si fuera poco para ella, notaba la boca de su hermana moverse y susurrar en voz baja una extraña estrofa…

**- Un llanto ascenderá al cielo… y cortará huestes de ángeles… carne emplumada caerá… burlándose… desde el techo de las nubes, sobre mi infancia -**

Confundida y asustada por lo que presenciaba… Olga no parecía entender a dónde iba el asunto… y es que Helga ni siquiera se concentraba en verla a ella, estaba tan diferente.

Porque además…

**- Un llanto ascenderá al cielo… y cortará huestes de ángeles… carne emplumada caerá… burlándose… desde el techo de las nubes, sobre mi infancia -**

Aquella estrofa que pronunciaba le dejaba los pelos de punta y cada vez más y más se asustaba…

-Hermanita…-

**- Un llanto ascenderá al cielo… y cortará huestes de ángeles… carne emplumada caerá… burlándose… desde el techo de las nubes, sobre mi infancia -**

-¡HERMANITA POR DIOS CONTÉSTAME!- gritó horrorizada con lágrimas en los ojos…

Olga por impulso llevó su mano hacia el hombro de su hermana para sacudirla y volverla en sí, pero ella seguía allí, con la mirada clavada por sobre la ventana… con aquella estrofa por sobre sus labios…

**- Un llanto ascenderá al cielo… y cortará huestes de ángeles… carne emplumada caerá… burlándose… desde el techo de las nubes, sobre mi infancia -**

Olga sentía que colapsaría pronto, y su miedo empezó a carcomer de a poco sus nervios, y toda su sangre… y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba conduciendo. Asustada porque podría chocar se dio la vuelta inmediatamente buscando la manera de estacionar en alguna calle y despertar a su hermana…

**- Un llanto ascenderá al cielo… y cortará huestes de ángeles… carne emplumada caerá… burlándose… desde el techo de las nubes, sobre mi infancia -**

Pero tarde ha pensado ello pues apenas se dio la vuelta pudo ver en medio del camino, parada allí frente a ella y su coche… la misma imagen… ¡era Helga! O quizás no lo era… se veía extremadamente pálida, sus ojeras eran negras, y sus ojos completamente rojizos, tenía marcas y cortes por sus brazos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en aquella figura… y de repente lo único que Olga podía ver esa sangre ¡sangre desparramándose por el vidrio delantero de su coche!

-¡YYIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-

Un grito de horror más… un acto de inercia por llorar descontroladamente. Olga tapa sus rojos negando lo que acababa de ver… y es que no había frenado su coche…

Lloraba y lloraba con desesperación, desquiciadamente… no podía detenerse, tan grande era la culpa que sentía…

-¡Olga! ¡Olga! ¡Olga por Dios! ¿Qué te ocurre?-

Helga asustada por el estado de su hermana Olga llevó una mano a su hombro sacudiéndola levemente para despertarla.

-¿Eh?-

Olga despierta de aquel estado de histeria para mirar confundida a su hermana Helga observándola con preocupación.

Y para extrañeza total de Olga, Helga estaba bien, aquella imagen de ella ya no era la misma que tenía frente a ella… era Helga, la misma Helga que se había comprometido a llevar a la escuela.

-Hermanita…- dijo en un hilo profundo de llanto -¡estás bien! Creí que te había atropellado en la calle…-

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la hermana Pataki, gruesos lagrimones recorrían las mejillas de la muchacha.

-¿Atropellado? ¿A mí?- preguntó confusa y algo molesta -¡Olga siempre he estado aquí! ¿De qué rayos hablas?-

-Her-hermanita… yo… yo vi…- balbuceaba aún dominada por el shock del momento miró hacia la acera de la calle –allí, en la calle estaba…-

-¿Qué? ¡No hay nadie Olga!- replicó molesta Helga.

Y la verdad era esa… no había nada en la calle, salvo un semáforo con luz verde indicando que podrían cruzar la calle. Olga quedó confundida ¿qué había sido todo eso entonces? ¿Cómo era que…?

-¡Apresúrate que voy a llegar tarde!- replicó nuevamente.

Olga no hizo más que obedecer las órdenes de su hermanita, marchando su coche directo hacia la escuela preparatoria… intentando olvidar lo ocurrido con anterioridad. Era obra de su imaginación, otra respuesta no había…

_

* * *

-¿Cómo es que ocurrió eso Helga?-_

-No lo sé Betty… ocurrió y ya…-

_-¿Olvidaste el objetivo?-_

-Hago lo que puedo Betty… hago lo que puedo…-

* * *

Y cuando por fin había llegado a la escuela, pensaba que tendría un relajo… pero no… aquella señal le había dicho lo contrario. Hoy sería uno de esos días, de los peores… ¡pobre del que cruce con ella!

-Hel…-

El diálogo se terminó cortando… Helga siguió su camino hacia el aula que debía entrar. Raynard parecía que iba a saludarla pero inmediatamente se detuvo, quedose observándola atentamente… y ahí lo vio.

Fue cuando vio llegar a Phoebe por detrás, estaba por ir a saludar a Helga, cuando la tomó del hombro para detenerla…

-Phoebe…- le advirtió Raynard –hoy no… hoy Helga está en uno de esos días…-

La pequeña oriental lo vio estupefacta y sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Raynard, sabía lo que se trataba… Raynard siempre sabía con anticipación los estados de ánimo que Helga tendría durante el día y sabía que había días en los que era mejor no acercársele… por tu propia seguridad.

Phoebe se quedó allí, tan sólo observando cómo Helga se iba alejando…

_

* * *

-¡Ahora!-_

-No…-

_-¡Sí, ahora Helga!-_

* * *

Revisó con atención su casillero, todo parecía ir con normalidad por detrás a sus espaldas… acomodaba sus libros, preparaba todo para seguramente un nefasto día… fue cuando algo vino a cambiar las cosas…

-Pataki…-

Una voz fría y semblante se avecinó… Helga se dio la vuelta para verlo… reconocerlo. Tal cual como siempre lo mostraba…

Su desarrollada barba, exceso de cabello que tenía… menos en su cabeza, que la llevaba completamente rasurada, sus ojos, oscuros y una pronunciada uniceja como la de ella…

-¿Tienes mi dinero?-

Helga lo observó indiferente y sin importarle en absoluto… quieta allí sin responderle. Pensaba darse la vuelta y seguir con sus cosas, pero sólo se lo quedó observando, esperando algo más… poniéndolo así más nervioso…

-¡Pataki me lo debes desde hace ya 2 meses! No puedo esperar más…-

Otro silencio arrumó por el pasillo… todos en sus asuntos, mientras aquellos dos titanes sólo se miraban a los ojos, nadie estaba prestando atención… a la catástrofe que ocurrió luego.

Para aquel instante, todo empezó a moverse con brusquedad, un violento temblor, fuertes sonidos de destrucción dejaban mareado al pobre Erick… Helga lo observaba semblante, un brillo rojizo invadió sus ojos… los vidrios explotaron y dispararon cristales por todos lados… el cabello de la rubia, soltándose al viento ardiente que invadía la escena. El cuerpo de Erick, siendo lanzado en los aires, golpeado con brusquedad por las paredes… sangre derramada por el pasillo, el tiempo se detuvo en el transcurso…

Phoebe y Raynard llegan repentinamente al escuchar el impacto ocasionado, no ven a nadie, más que a su compañero Erick inconsciente… debajo de él, una escritura de sangre, de caligrafía violenta y explícita escrita por el suelo…

_**BÚSQUENLA, ENCUÉNTRELA ¡Y ASESÍNENLA!**_

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 5**_

Me ha costado bastante este capítulo y es porque ando batallando por no mostrar demasiado aunque se hace tentador. Para guiarlos un poco con el relato, faltan tan sólo 3 días en el relato para que Arnold llegue a Hilwood y con ello a la escuela ¿cómo lo recibirá Helga luego de ver este episodio?

La escena del hospital de Helga y Phoebe está inspirada en un momento ocurrido en el animé _**Elfen Lied**_cuando el personaje de Kouta iba a contarle a su prima Yuka sobre el asesinato de su profesor de la Universidad, el chico víctima de un terrible shock intenta articular las primeras palabras y luego le pregunta a su prima "¿qué estaba tratando de decir?" Negando de una manera lo que quería decir… como también un borrón de memoria repentino, pues el **Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo** provoca eso.

La escena de Patty y Helga está inspirada en el animé _**Serial Experiments Lain**_, cuando Lain Iwakura se encuentra en la calle con Chisa Yomoda, una compañera de su escuela que apenas tuvo la oportunidad de conocer una vez que volvieron a sus casas juntas. Chisa en el principio de la serie se suicida para huir del mundo real al mundo de la red y ver a Dios. La chica se presenta frente a Lain y tal cual como ha pasado aquí, nada le dice, sólo le sonríe y desaparece.

En la escena de la cocina de la familia Pataki también fue extraída de _**Serial Experiments Lain**_, cuando Lain Iwakura viaja en un tren directo a su escuela, el ambiente se torna ruidoso y ella fastidiada dice "¡qué molestos…!" y luego "¿No pueden hacer silencio?" llamando así la atención de todos directo hacia ella. Lo mismo ocurre en el caso contrario con Helga, en medio del ambiente tan silencioso ella deja escapar un suspiro de fastidio llamando la atención de su familia.

De la misma escena también sale lo de la perspectiva de los cables y postes, y con ello la misma catástrofe de la sangre derramada. En la serie original, Lain viaja en aquel tren y bruscamente se detiene debido a un accidente, y de allí ve a partir de los cables que sostienen el riel del tren empieza a desprenderse gotas de sangre. La estrofa que Helga canta es la traducción de un párrafo del tema **Mein Teil** de _**Rammstein**_.

Para comentarles un poco ya abandonando los comentarios sobre este fic, he creado un nuevo relato llamado _**"La prueba entre el odio y el amor"**_ es un One-shot donde Arnold reflexiona luego de lo ocurrido al salvar el vecindario. La idea me surgió luego de ver un fotograma que permanece "oculto" en la película ¿a qué me refiero con oculto? Es muy sencillo, en el mismo fic lo dice, es un único capítulo, así que agradeceré que entren y comenten.

Luego me ha surgido otra idea de fic, un nuevo ArnoldxHelga, del cual estoy esperando saber cuándo podré empezarla a escribir. Aún no lo he publicado, pero pronto lo haré, estoy a punto de terminar el primer capítulo y el relato se llamará _**"De principio a fin"**_ de rate T y género Humor/Romance.

Un saludo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Reviews**:

**Tenzou**: muuuchas gracias por lo de obra maestra, este es el más grande desafío. Te juro que yo también me asombré yo misma al escribir la escena del Comodín y Helga, me di cuenta que era una anomalía que estaba frente a mis ojos, pero estas cosas nosotros en la vida cotidiana ni siquiera las vemos, no conocemos de estos tipos de detalles, podemos llegar a tener la leve sospecha de algo, pero no sabemos cómo puede denominarse eso o si realmente tiene algún significado importante, creo que es más bien la falta de conocimiento que la falta de pensamiento y meditación los que nos sorprende el ver este tipo de descubrimientos. Y bien lo has dicho, somos fragmentos Ten, cuando llegue el capítulo que se llama "Conexiones" que aún no sé cuánto lo publicaré, pero pronto será, te darás cuenta de otros detalles que se anclan con todo lo visto anteriormente, haciendo alegoría del concepto que se señala en el animé de Serial Experiments Lain, sobre el mundo de la red cibernética. Digamos que cada persona está conectada una con otra, pero al mismo tiempo el ser humano está conectado consigo mismo, con sus propias identidades, y personalidades, y al mismo tiempo esas personalidades están conectadas con sus características anatómicas, interiormente todas iguales pertenecientes a la misma persona, lo mismo que aquella anatomía está conectada con otros factores, etc, etc y mucho más que podemos seguirle, hasta llegar al infinito, por eso en el capítulo 2 se cuestiona tanto el tema de que si somos alguna composición o somos un simple fragmento, ambas cosas es la respuesta correcta. Y bien como decís, y como todos decimos, nosotros no somos de una única manera, como el entorno cambia (clima, tiempo, personas, seres vivos, sonoridades, imágenes, etc, miles y miles de signos) nosotros cambiamos junto al entorno que nos rodea. ¡Mirala a Helga en este capítulo si no ha cambiado! Sobre las anomalías en las personas, lo has captado, no tenemos anomalías, porque tenemos ciertos límites de cómo actuar y sabemos que hay cosas que jamás haremos, por lo que eso nos hace seguir una línea determinada. En el caso de que alguien tenga una anomalía, sería totalmente diferente, sufriría de tendencias contradictorias, en donde momentos es una persona y en otros momentos es otra, oponiendo las ideas que la persona misma se ha dicho con anterioridad. En el caso de Helga dice haber una anomalía que ha sido transformada, sobre este detalle no puedo hablar mucho, es justamente hacia donde enfoca el gran misterio de esta historia, sólo puedo decir que esa anomalía es aquella identidad de Helga que se ha ido y tiene que ver con la personalidad que tiene en recuerdo a Arnold. Y con eso no digo más, no quiero perder la gracia del relato tan pronto. Y bueno, todos somos un todo, aunque parezcamos uno sólo, vos mismo Tenzou, que me estás escribiendo esto, puedo decir, son todas tus personalidades las que me hablan, por más que yo escucho una sola voz, por más que escucho sólo a una persona, hay más Tenzous por dentro de ti, como también dentro de mí, pero eso es otro capítulo mucho más complejo así que no demos vueltas. Luego destaco lo que decís, lo que el comodín nos dice, nosotros somos enteros y fragmentos, fragmentos de una comunidad, enteros de varias personalidades diversas, y somos fragmentos de un entorno, que se asocia unos con otros… nuevamente el tema de las conexiones (creo que ese capítulo tendré que subirlo más pronto de lo que creí). Aquel segundo párrafo tuyo lo has definido por completo, no tengo más que decir respecto a eso. De tu tercer párrafo, el Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo es un trastorno muy complejo, en realidad casi todos los trastornos lo son, los tratamientos son duros, extremos y hasta completamente dañinos. Si bien como dije, hay una medicina, pero también Helga debe hacer algunos ejercicios y prácticas para poder curárselo. Evidentemente no le será tan fácil, pues este fan fiction refleja esto, se supone que Helga irá empeorando a medida que van pasando los capítulos, aunque en algunos se los vaya a notar mucho mejor y pueda llegar a sorprendernos. Helga tiene que unificar sus personalidades, tiene que aprender a vivir con ellas, y no dejar que ambas se peleen una con otra hasta buscar quien es el que domina, como ha pasado en este capítulo que hemos visto una Helga absolutamente catatónica y desquiciada, y luego se vienen peores. Sé que te gusta que todo esté en paz y orden, pero sin conflicto no hay historia, y pues, a mí me gustan este tipo de conflictos tan delirantes, bien me conocés por mis personajes del foro, llevaré a Helga al estado más psicótico que puedas imaginarte. Ya además de la disociación de sus personalidades, también está esta que se ha perdido, que más allá que difiere a una persona como lo es Arnold, Helga ha perdido ciertas cualidades por querer sepultar a Arnold de su mente y con ello extraer todo aquello que ha aprendido gracias al conocerlo ¿le vas encontrando el sentido ahora? Esa personalidad perdida representa aquello que Helga aprendió al conocer a Arnold, y formarlo parte de su vida, aunque no del todo, pues Helga aún no lo ha olvidado, sólo que ahora parece ser su más grande temor. Y bueno ¿a dónde ha ido esa personalidad? ¿En dónde puede estar? Con esto puedo decirte que, puede estar en cualquier lado, menos en Helga claro está. Yo también considero que estas son cosas complejas de analizar, puede llegar a pasar que venga algún semiólogo y filósofo acá y me diga que las cosas no son así para nada, pero digamos que en parte también por eso están las creencias, la verdad absoluta no existe Tenzou, por ello hay versiones hasta de argumentos e interpretaciones de los mensajes… y te lo tengo que agradecer, eso es otro capítulo que tendré que publicar jaja. Pero bueno sí, es interesante analizarlas, aunque hasta un determinado tiempo terminás con un dolor de cabeza terrible y no podés seguir pensando más como un loco, se terminás yendo por las ramas, hasta las hojas y de ahí te caés del árbol de la sabiduría jaja ¡qué metáfora eh! Y bueno bien como decís, esto más o menos ayuda a comprendernos que el ser humano es una entidad compleja, puramente abstracta y nuestro entorno también lo es. Esto también se cuestiona muchísimo en el foro de Elfen Lied Rol con la oposición de los Humanos y los Diclonius, como que se busca saber quién es el más complejo en realidad ¿no te parece? Y bueno sobre el capítulo, fue bonito el gesto de Rhonda sí, como también con Harold, Rhonda es otro personaje que ha cambiado mucho para lo que no realmente esperamos, un cambio drástico, claro que sigue siendo la chica fashion, pero nunca se muestra solidaria con las personas de esa manera, no con las que no pertenezcan a su círculo de moda y glamour. La escena de Helga con el tema de Pixies es lo más delirante del episodio sin duda alguna, además de los cortes rítmicos que tiene la escena, por momentos son de aquellas escenas de las típicas películas de trhiller que se escuchan susurros y te hacen llegar a un posible susto y de la nada toda esa esencia se corta en algo absurdo y fuera de contexto, como la interrupción de la profesora de Historia. La canción pensaba ponerla en inglés, pero nadie iba a buscar la traducción y no iba a tener mucho sentido el poner la traducción entre paréntesis, además que nadie sabe que es una canción realmente, puede ser una poesía de ella, tomando en cuenta que este fic está en español, le quitaría el encanto y el clima si lo pusiera en otro idioma, como también además de descubrir esos detalles del tema Down To The Well, busqué una traducción coherente que intente decirlo todo. Pues aquel tema es digamos la "terapia" que ella está llevando para afrontar su trastorno, Betty misma sale de aquella canción. Me imaginé que te ibas a reír con lo de la respuesta que le puso a Raynard, aunque miralo de esta manera ¿qué sabemos de la madre de Raynard? En el capítulo 3, en la carta que él le escribió a Helga decía que su madre fue la primera en notar que Helga tenía un trastorno o padecimiento que afectaba en su mente, y luego él fue quien empezó a verlo en ella. Pero bueno… también quise darle esa intención de hacerlo bien gracioso el momento, puede tomarse como algo serio o gracioso… eso me lo guardo para después, pues aún no me conviene decir quién es Betty. Raynard es un idiota… sólo eso puedo decirte, es un pobre diablo. Digamos que la escena final de ese capítulo fue igual que la de hoy… y prácticamente igual que la del primer capítulo y el segundo, generalmente al final de cada capítulo Helga presencia alguna actividad paranormal que tenga que ver con Arnold, sea él o no quien esté ahí, está tratándole de decir algo. Bien en este episodio te darás cuenta que lo que tuvo Helga fue una ilusión de su cabeza lo mismo que con el vuelco del pasillo, fue un golpe que le dio a su cabeza descolocándola, y por ello el pasillo de la escuela se tuerce y pareciera que hubo un temblor. El trastorno de ella le hace padecer de ese tipo de síntomas, así que se vendrán más alucinaciones, ya en este capítulo hay varias. En serio Tenzou muchas gracias por tu apoyo y empeño en cada cosa que hago, estos comentarios son sin duda los más valiosos de este fan fiction, aunque me gustaría tener más comentarios, me pongo feliz con ver los increíbles análisis que sacas con cada uno de los capítulos, más allá que puedas estar equivocado o no de las cosas, por el empeño que le pones a los comentarios, por el trabajo que te tomas en intentar analizar este relato y por tu interés, yo misma te otorgo la respuesta de cada cosa, porque el esfuerzo que le pones lo vale. Y bueno sobre aquella persona que me ha dejado el review en "Soy un tanque" me gustaría verlo por acá también, ya que me gustaría saber su opinión de este relato, porque puedo decir que este seguramente será mi preferido de todos los que he escrito. Y bueno, yo tengo un modo particular de escribir y soy casi la única que utiliza rates M para estos relatos, pues tengo una perspectiva de la vida que quizás es demasiado avanzada y rápida, minuciosa y detallista, aunque eso es lo que me enseñan en la Universidad, alguien tiene la culpa jaja. Pero es algo que me ha gustado hacer, empezar a observar con detalles y encontrar cosas que otros no ven, o bien ver todo lo mismo, pero de una manera diferente, más detallada, más abstracta y artística. ¡Muchas gracias por todo amigo! ¡Nos vemos!

Con ello puedo decir que me siento conmovida por los reviews de mi amigo, pero me gustaría ver comentarios de otros usuarios realmente, aunque sea si les gusta el relato o no, no pido demasiado, claro que si se interesan por detalles y quieren comentar algo pueden hacerlo ¡anímense!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡saludos!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	6. Proyecciones

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Trastorno Disociativo**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes inventados están bajo mi nombre.**

Ground Spirit Minerva se enorgullece en presentarles un nuevo proyecto literario. Un nuevo desafío, diferente a proyectos anteriores, centrado en un relato de contenidos de suspenso y otros contenidos explícitos que se ocuparán de darle un giro a la vida y un vistazo diferente a la realidad.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos de este fan fiction, pueden ser altamente explícitos y hasta dañinos con lo que puedan dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, entre ellos graves insultos, escenas escalofriantes con contenidos explícitamente violentos, como también escenas delirantes y fuera de foco.

**Capítulo 6: Proyecciones**

_Sobre una pequeña mesa deja marchar un pequeño tren eléctrico de juguete… la locomotora emplea graciosos sonidos, deja escapar una pequeña concentración de humo… una pantalla, proyectándose en las alturas, muestras de la realidad más abstracta, viajando de un lado hacia otro, difuminándose en los aires_

* * *

Nadie había dicho nada durante el momento que ocurrió… sólo se habían concentrado en llevar al cuerpo malherido de Erick a la enfermería. Todos guardaron silencio y nadie se decía nada, todos permanecieron profundamente serios.

Esto extrañaba mucho a Phoebe y a Raynard que estaban allí, todos los demás, simplemente miraban a ver si Erick se mejoraba.

-Oye Raynard…- mencionó Phoebe en voz baja -¿tú crees que esto haya ocurrido por…?-

-No lo sé Phoebe…- dijo repentinamente.

Parecía que Raynard ya no quería hablar más del asunto, por su expresión evadía a Phoebe. ¿Qué le había pasado de repente? No pudo especular mucho más, todos estaban concentrados en ver si su compañero Erick Keynes se recuperaba. Compañero del los grados menores, actualmente en el primer año de preparatoria. Muchacho de piel semi-morena y cabello negro rizado, uniceja marcada, era un chico paciente cuando se lo encontraba de buen humor, pero en algunas ocasiones solía tener mal genio con todos sin razones aparentes.

Era raro pensar que nadie había visto lo que ocurrió con él, nadie pudo ver a quien lo lastimó y a quién dejó eso escrito… Phoebe pensaba que podría ser… no… eso sería imposible ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Pero algo le daba inseguridad…

Nadie decía nada, sólo se quedaban mirando la sala a ver si su compañero Erick recobraba la consciencia, todos estaban absortos… pero una nueva preocupación llamó la atención de todos, menos de Phoebe y Raynard…

- ¡AAAAHHHH!-

Se había oído un grito en los pasillos y finalmente el grupo de chicos vieron entrar a alguien a la enfermería. Todos menos Phoebe y Raynard dieron la vuelta para verlo… era Harold, que se encontraba sumamente pálido y jadeando.

-¡Por Dios Harold! ¿Qué te ocurrió?- le preguntó Iggy preocupado.

Harold sólo tenía la vista clavada en el suelo mientras jadeaba con fuerza. Gotas de sudor se desprendían de su cabeza e iban goteando poco a poco el suelo que lo sostenía. Stinky saltó y corrió hacia él para verlo más de cerca.

-¿Estás bien Harold?- le preguntó el chico -¿viste al culpable?-

-¡La vi! ¡LA VI!- gritaba el chico.

-¿A quién viste Harold?- preguntó Iggy.

Raynard se dio la vuelta para mirar la situación y se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba, entre todo el tumulto de personas Raynard tomó la delantera y pasó por la ronda circular que se había creado, a algunos los empujaba bruscamente haciendo que muchos le respondieran molestos.

-¿A quién viste Harold? ¡Cuéntanos!- insistió Stinky pero más calmado.

-¡P-PATTY!-

Un silencio se creó en la enfermería. Phoebe se dio la vuelta semblante y seria para mirar de lejos lo que ocurría, aunque no viera bien se daba cuenta que era lo que ocurría, aunque por seguridad prefería no acercarse.

Raynard por otro lado se fue acercando a Harold cuidadosamente…

-Harold ¿dónde está?- preguntó este -¿dónde está Patty?-

-E-estaba… estaba… ¡en los pasillos!- respondió el muchacho tembloroso.

Y todos estaban más asustados de saber que Harold se veía más delgado, parecía que incluso nadie lo había visto en la hora del almuerzo el día de hoy, y esta… no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como que Harold dejara de comer por una preocupación.

Raynard intentó acercarse a Harold aunque se detuvo por un comentario que salió a flote…

-¡Uy miren! ¡Salió al rescate el cazafantasmas!-

Una seguidilla de risas invadió el espacio, de modo que Raynard se dio la vuelta molesto al ver a un divertido y escandaloso Curly.

El maquiavélico Thaddeus Gammelthorpe seguía siendo tan demente como lo venía siendo a lo largo de los años, aunque muchos decían que estaba peor, ya que ahora parece que nunca se cansa de decir idiotez tras idiotez. Llevaba la cabellera completamente rasurada y usaba unos lentes de aumento y sol similares a los de Iggy, se había vuelto más cool para algunos, pero para otros seguía siendo el mismo fenómeno de circo.

-¡Oye Raynard!- llamó Curly –Si la encuentras a Patty puedes preguntarle cómo hace para volar sin fumar marihuana jajajaja-

Muchas carcajadas invadieron el lugar, incluyendo a Stinky y los demás, Phoebe no estaba muy divertida del tema, y Harold por el contrario seguía llorando y asustado por haber presenciado eso que vio.

Las risas seguían invadiendo el lugar, y nadie podía detenerlas, Curly sólo había bailes y posiciones imitando a Raynard… todo se hacía más ruidoso hasta que…

-¡Oigan!- interrumpió Harold –ya… paren por favor…-

Todos seguían riendo y burlándose, Raynard si bien podría haberse sentido bastante irritado pero no lo estaba, por el contrario estaba muy serio, no era momento para reírse. Este mismo llegó a ver a Phoebe mirar hacia la ventana muy sorprendida…

Y fue cuando Phoebe en ese momento gritó.

-¡La puerta Dios mío!-

Señaló hacia la ventana, haciendo que todos los presentes se callaran repentinamente y miraran hacia la dichosa puerta, o más bien a la mitad de esta que era compuesta por un plástico transparente que dejaba verse las afueras de la enfermería.

Todos absolutamente todos quedaron pálidos al verla… allí mismo estaba, Patty Smith, observándoles con seriedad, transparencia se veía en su cuerpo.

No bastaron más que unos segundos para…

-Desapareció- terminó por decir Curly.

_

* * *

Una suave brisa avanza hacia su punto… y de ella se emplea un sonido chirriante, remodela los elementos y los desplaza…_

* * *

-¡Oye ten más cuidado! Casi más me pisoteas…-

-Lo siento Lila-

Lila Sawyer y Eugene Horowitz… ¿quién iba a decir que ahora esos dos estaban saliendo desde hace 2 años? Eran una pareja particular, aunque bastante similar entre ellos dos, una pareja no muy querida. Con saber las desilusiones que se habían llevado Sheena y Stinky debido a la unión de estos. Nadie sabía la razón del por qué Lila y Eugene se pondrían a salir, ya bien se sabía que a Lila le gustaban los extraños, y de Eugene… creo que estaba tan ciego como para saber que Sheena siempre le tuvo cariño, pero claro entre Sheena y Lila, esta última era mucho más vista y atractiva por los ojos de la escuela.

Ella seguía siendo igual de enternecedora, dulce y simpática con todos, Lila no era si bien de las más populares de la escuela, pero sí era muy buscada por los chicos. Sus fans no podían entender por qué salía con un chico como Eugene. Sus campesinos atuendos eran sofisticados y atrayentes para muchas miradas, a pesar que debido a la nueva pareja Rhonda ya había terminado su amistad con ella, y ahora peinaba con dos coletas sueltas y bajas atadas a dos listones verdes, resaltando la femineidad y delicadeza de la muchacha. Lila actualmente era la capitana de porristas de la escuela, y con ello había adaptado una magnífica figura física y gran popularidad entre las deportistas de la escuela. Todas querían ser como ella por lo apacible y tierna que ella mostraba ser.

Y es eso lo que a Eugene le encantaba de ella, era tan sencilla pero tan perfecta, y el mismo Eugene no podía entender qué hacía ella saliendo con él, ya que Eugene seguía siendo el mismo chico optimistamente torpe que se tropezaba con cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en el camino. Seguía siendo la víctima de todo tipo de accidentes y situaciones malafortunadas, seguía siendo la yeta sin duda alguna. Su vestuario a comparación del de su novia, no era tan genial, era un muchacho sencillo de vestir camisas de mangas cortas y pantalones pescadores y con ello unas chancletas que siempre mantenía descubiertos sus pies, tenía el cabello más largo y desordenado, aunque indudablemente se peinaba cada vez más ridículamente, los últimos días dejaba una enorme mecha de cabello a un costado de su rostro. A Eugene le gustaba Lila, y a Lila le gustaba que Eugene siempre fuera tan bueno con todos, a pesar de sus burlas él siempre mostraba ser solidario y feliz.

Una pareja feliz… quizás no demasiado, a sabiendas que Stinky estaba muy molesto con Eugene y Sheena con Lila, a pesar que aquellos dos podrían haberse llevado muy bien por tener algo en común, ser rechazados por sus personas amadas para unirse al fin, a pesar de ello… Sheena y Stinky no llevaban ninguna relación estrecha, ambos eran muy diferentes…

-Asegúrate que esté bien cerrado…- pidió Lila mientras se iba metiendo en el armario.

-Sí…- afirmó Eugene cerrando la puerta.

Y ahora parecía que ellos estaban más "enamorados" que nunca… meterse al armario del conserje a juguetear de manera pícara. Típica reacción hormonal de la mente adolescente.

Los dos jóvenes enamorados cerraron sus ojos para unir sus lenguas en un profundo beso, contactando sus salivas… ardiendo estas mismas en los segundos que la adrenalina comenzaba a crear combustiones en los cuerpos de los muchachos. Las mejillas de ambos ardían y los gemidos se entremezclaban y se tapaban con el contacto de sus labios. Gemidos y agitaciones, entrecortes de la respiración, dificultaban paso tras paso… las exclamaciones más lentas que los movimientos. Caricia tras caricia, de las más suaves hasta las más fuertes, por arriba y por debajo de la ropa… poca visibilidad del objetivo, la oscuridad inundaba a las dos almas gemelas, uniéndose los dos cuerpos en uno sólo.

Fuego pasional arrasa llameante y destructor por el comprimido espacio, sudor empieza a desprenderse de los dos cuerpos que poco a poco iban quitándose las prendas…

-Eugene- gimió la pelirroja.

Sometida a tanto rollo que el pelirrojo empezaba a crear en ese estrecho lugar, el ritmo seguía acelerándose… más y más cerca…

_-Toc, toc, toc-_

Alguien había llamado a la puerta e hizo que los movimientos dejaran de tomar protagonismo y no se presentaran más. Eugene se dio la vuelta en medio de la oscuridad al ver la sombra de alguien detrás de la puerta. El chico temeroso de que podría tratarse del conserje intentó vestirse pero no podía ver nada con la poca visibilidad del lugar.

-Eugene…- dijo Lila preocupada.

Eugene no podía encontrar su ropa, los nervios le invadían y poco a poco iban carcomiendo cada una de sus neuronas, realizando así torpes movimientos de golpearse con diversos útiles del lugar, haciendo un ruido infernal.

_-Toc, toc, toc-_

Volvieron a tocar y con más razón por el barullo que Eugene había creado se suponía que alguien estaría encerrado allí.

Esto desesperó más al pelirrojo que al fin, decidió ponerse de pie, aún estando en ropa interior y abrir la puerta.

_-¡PAFF!-_

-¡Aaaaaahhh!-

-¡Eugene!-

-¡Estoy bien!-

Eugene había sido lanzado lejos en el momento que había abierto la puerta. Esta se abrió con brusquedad haciendo que golpeara brutalmente la cabeza del muchacho y cayera a lo lejos, dejando a Lila indefensa con la ropa interior casi a desprenderse y observando atemorizada a quien tenía en frente.

-Patty…- dijo la chica.

Patty nuevamente había aparecido, y ahora en frente de la pareja. La muchacha los observaba semblante y fría, su piel estaba pálida y su mirada no parecía tener ni el más brillo de vida ¿y no era que ella había muerto? Técnicamente… sí…

-¡Patty! ¡Pe-pero si tú…!- dijo Eugene asombrado y quedando completamente tieso –no… no es cierto… ¡no puede ser posible!-

-¡Eugene!- dijo Lila asustada y abrazándolo.

Eugene también abrazaba a su novia, ambos tiesos mirando la figura de Patty Smith en frente a ellos. Temerosos de lo que podría venírseles ahora, fue cuando notaron una mano palmeando el hombro de Patty.

Tanto a Lila como a Eugene les llamó la atención esto, no podían ver a la persona que se encontraba a espaldas de Patty, se notaba que no era tan alta como ella. Quien la había palmeado era nada más y nada menos que Helga.

Patty se dio la vuelta para ver seriamente quien la estaba distrayendo, pero su expresión de seriedad cambió a sorpresa al ver el rostro semblante y frío de Helga, observándole directo a los ojos. Impactada y atacada por la mirada de la rubia, Patty la observa débilmente y torna su vista hacia abajo, avanzando poco a poco hacia frente de Helga, acercándose más y más… atravesando sobre ella, transparentándose más con el ambiente.

-¿Helga?- preguntó Lila al ver la figura de la rubia al frente.

Eugene por otro lado estaba sorprendido de ver la imagen de Patty desapareciendo, para finalmente dejar únicamente a la rubia con la vista fija en ellos.

Lila se puso de pie para acercarse a Helga con una sonrisa, aunque Eugene no estaba muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo su novia, no pudo detenerla de todas maneras.

-Gracias Helga- dijo la pelirroja.

Helga la observó fríamente sin decir una sola palabra, parecía notarse en ella una cierta mirada fría y vacía.

No hizo nada más que moverse a su lado derecho y retirarse dejando a Lila y Eugene confundidos, más por sobre todo a la chica, que por un momento que veía a Helga caminar un destello invadió sus ojos y pareció ver a Helga con el cabello largo hasta los tobillos, pero por unos segundos… era igual que antes.

_

* * *

Pequeños destellos bailotean por la oscuridad, uniéndose unos con otros, otros alejándose, otros uniéndose, y otros apagándose… un camino en común, como uno que lo distingue…_

_

* * *

-¡Vamos admítelo! Todavía estás…-_

-¡Guarda silencio! ¿de acuerdo? Ya tengo suficiente de ti-

_-Mmm…mmm…mmmm-_

-¿Qué ocurre?-

**-¿De nuevo peleando?-**

_-¡Tú cierra el pico! ¡Helga querida!-_

-Espera…-

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**

_-¡Hey me dijo a mí bobalicona!-_

-¿Qué clase de conexión tienen las personas unas con otras para que entablen cierta relación determinada?-

**-Bueno es una pregunta muy ambigua…-**

_-¿Para qué quieres saber eso Helga? ¿para qué quieres… conectarte con el resto? ¡No te sirve!-_

**-¡Oye!-**

_-¡Estoy diciéndole la verdad!-_

-¡Respondan!-

_-Pues mira…-_

**-Las personas tienen diversas conexiones Helga, ya sea de forma sanguínea como la familia, de forma relacional a través de las enunciaciones, del habla como los compañeros conocidos, de forma afectiva a través de contactos como los amigos, y luego hay otras que son más débiles a través de la memoria visual como aquellas personas que tenemos vistas pero que no conocemos de alguna parte-**

-¿Cuál es la conexión más fuerte? No le veo sentido a la conexión sanguínea… hay alguna mucho más fuerte…-

**-El corazón Helga… la conexión del corazón…-**

-El corazón…-

_-¡PATRAÑAS! ¡Eso no sirve!-_

-El corazón… o sea que…-

**-Sí Helga… es…-**

_-¡NI LO PIENSES MOCOSA!-_

* * *

Oscuro los pasillos de la preparatoria, tono verdoso oliva ennegrecido por la oscuridad y la falta de luz, las ventanas bloqueando las entradas de luz… extraño fenómeno natural.

Helga caminaba por los solitarios pasillos, ni un alma rondaba por allí, era extraño que las ventanas estuvieran abiertas pero ni muy pocos rayos solares se colaban por el interior del lugar, bloqueando el paso de este, extraño efecto antinatural.

Absorta de sus pensamientos, su fría mirada se acentuaba en el rostro de ella… nada de lo que tenía a su alrededor llamaba su atención. Un extraño antifaz de poca opacidad se enarcaba en los ojos de la muchacha, ennegreciendo su piel, aspecto deplorable…

Fría y vacía aquella mirada, absorbe las presencias oscuras, las sustancias negativas y de abundante oscuridad, un aura negra recorre en ella… sigue sus pasos y…

_

* * *

Enlaces fuertes con los medios expuestos… interconexiones con el espacio, dejan fluir mensajes y gráficos respectivamente significantes…_

_**

* * *

- Cccgghhhjj -**_

_

* * *

Cortes de transferencia, evitan la transmisión de los medios, y con ello los significados a adquirir. Mensajes bloqueados… mensajes censurados…_

* * *

La oscuridad es interrumpida por un as de luz que se presenta en una fina franja blancuzca, semi-azulada, por ratos potenciándose y disminuyéndose por otros… invariables momentos de los que los movimientos de aquella franja empezaba a emplear.

Helga se acerca a aquella franja… una puerta entornada, abierta, dirige hacia una habitación…

_-Knnniiii-_

Abrió la puerta dejando salir un profundo y chirriante sonido, de extraño entrecorte y ver allí el interior de ella…

Helga movió la puerta para entornarla nuevamente y mantenerla casi cerrada, y ver con atención al interior de la habitación que se situaba.

Oscuro era el lugar que se encontraba, pero la única fuente de luz que se encontraba allí era una enorme pantalla cuadrada de unas 30 pulgadas, un inmenso televisor descompuesto… entrecortaba paulatinamente la interferencia creando un estruendo sonido y cortándose cada tanto… irregulares los tiempos de este ritmo que creaba…

_-Cccgghhhjj-_

Hizo sonido una vez más, para luego detenerse, quedando la pantalla en completo negro.

Helga ladea la cabeza hacia un costado al ver la extraña secuencia de este sucedido, buscando la lógica de esto… extraño fenómeno… otra vez.

_-Cccgghhhjj-_

Y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, allí frente a la pantalla llegó a divisar una silueta, a alguien se pie frente a esa pantalla, en una posición encorvada, con la vista fija en la pantalla, tieso y absorto de lo que ocurría alrededor, pues al parecer ni siquiera le había llamado la atención el ruido de la puerta que Helga había provocado.

_-Cccgghhhjj-_

La muchacha se acerca sin mucho cuidado a donde se situaba aquella silueta, una persona de su curso al parecer porque lo reconoció al instante, pasó por su costado derecho observándolo despreocupada, sin extrañarse demasiado… ya lo conocía muy bien, y bien lo conocía se habían conocido en el jardín de infantes.

_-Cccgghhhjj-_

Brainy respiraba con dificultad y echaba un profundo jadeo debido a sus problemas respiratorios, o bien eran sus nervios invadiéndole. Helga siempre lo presenciaba así, pensaba que eso ya era parte de él…

_-Cccgghhhjj-_

Sus jadeos, chirriantes, reiterativos, coincidían en el mismo momento que la interferencia de aquel televisor se accionaba… exactamente el mismo tiempo, coordinaban los dos seres…

_-Cccgghhhjj-_

Invariables e irregulares los segundos que pasaban entre chirrido y silencio entre sí, y aún así la coordinación era exacta, otro efecto paranormal de la realidad, Helga internamente entendía que aquel chico tenía algo…

_-Cccgghhhjj-_

Y es que Brainy bien había cambiado también, en apariencia, claro está… el chico seguía siendo igual de misterioso que los años que era niño. Aún seguía vistiendo igual, y eso era lo más raro, seguía usando sacos de lana anaranjados y camisa blanca por debajo de esta, con unos pantalones marrones, el mismo atuendo que de niño, pero en grande… los mismos lentes, y un poco más de cabello… la misma estúpida sonrisa de su rostro con la que nació…

_-Cccgghhhjj-_

Helga lo inspeccionaba, él seguía mirando directo a la pantalla. La muchacha indiferente de lo que hacía aquel chico se da cuarto de vuelta posicionándose para verlo con más detalle…

Una mirada de pies a cabeza empezó a trayectar desde los ojos de la rubia, directo al extraño chico de su curso…

_-Cccgghhhjj-_

Extraña la escena que se estaba formando en aquella oscura habitación, pero con él todo siempre era extraño, y era que Helga ya lo tenía aprendido…

_

* * *

-A veces los elementos no se complementan unos con otros-_

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Yo dije algo acaso?-

_-No verbalmente… mentalmente has dicho mucho…-_

-¡Ah ya cállate!-

_-Jajajajajaja-_

* * *

…incomodada de las manifestaciones mentales que se creaban en la mente de la muchacha, intentaba disimular frente a su compañero, que aún estaba en lo suyo…

_-Cccgghhhjj-_

Otro jadeo… otra desesperación, otra respiración, otro silencio…

Helga sonríe ampliamente y lleva sus nudillos a la cabeza, ladea un poco su cabeza para observar a Brainy naturalmente, algo le alegraba de verlo, siempre era el mismo… no era como con los demás, era… muy, muy diferente…

-Hola Brainy- saludó Helga sonriendo.

El chico iba a jadear nuevamente pero al instante volteó su cabeza sorprendido a ver a una sonriente Helga, tan natural, tan ella, aquella que siempre había visto sus ojos. Se la notaba tan serena, irreconocible para algunos, pero no para él…

El chico sonrió quedándose allí observándola… dejando que el silencio apacigüe el espacio, ya que… no se oía ni una sola interferencia, aquel televisor… apagado se encontraba ahora mismo…

_**

* * *

-Buuuurr-**_

_

* * *

Turbulencia y degradación se dispersa por alrededores, con el paso del tiempo, las cosas cambian, del oscuro al claro, del claro al oscuro… del opuesto al normal…_

* * *

Una franja de luz se acentúa a las alturas del espacio negro y oscuro… se degrada con el pasar de los fondos… pero inalcanzable era aquella luz.

Y de un hilo fino se allí cae desprendiéndose la bella y radiante Betty, crea un grácil movimiento, una muñeca danzarina saltando con su todo su esplendor, gracioso sonido de personajes infantes…

_-Los afectos son elementos de la conexión Helga…-_

-¿Para qué sirven? ¿Para qué necesito tener conexiones?-

_¿Podrás sobrevivir en la soledad?-_

-No lo sé Betty… pero si no lo intento…-

_-¿Es realmente lo que quieres Helga?-_

La muñeca que prendía del hilo comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia otro, creando un vaivén acentuado, de un lado hacia otro, casi en unos perfectos 180º grados… Helga la observaba pero intentaba evadirla…

_-Mírame… Helga, por favor-_

-Otro momento será Betty… ya no…- respondió evasiva, mirando hacia un costado.

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 6**_

Un capítulo a las rápidas realmente, necesitaba un conector de lo que se vendrá después. Como sabrán todo transcurre en la escuela y tan sólo unas horas… o mismos minutos, no está especificado y ni yo misma los puedo asegurar jaja

Para darles un panorama amplio, el siguiente día será un viernes y será el mismo día de los Inocentes, por lo que puedo asegurarles que los siguientes capítulos serán terriblemente escalofriantes, pues día de los Inocentes para una entidad maligna como la que se presenta en Helga como su Ello freudiano (las letras itálicas que discute con las bold) será provechoso hacer de las suyas.

Con esto ya les he dado un adelanto de lo que son aquellas identidades que se presentan cada tanto y discuten, ambos representan al Ello, Yo y Superyó que son planteados por el famoso Sigmund Freud como las 3 instancias del psicoanálisis. Ya explicaré en capítulos futuros un poco sobre aquellas entidades, digamos que la _itálica_ representa al Ello, el Yo el regular y el Superyó el **bold**. Este es un método que he utilizado mucho tiempo en los roleos empleados en el foro de _**Elfen Lied Rol**_, donde actualmente roleo y administro, dos de mis personajes discuten constantemente con sus instancias psicoanálíticas. Puedo asegurarles que existirá un capítulo dedicado a estas instancias en el futuro, así que a esperar, por ahora no es necesario saber tanto.

Para irme un poco del tema del fic, les informo a todos que me encuentro muy apretada con las obligaciones de la Universidad, ya me quedan exactamente 9 días para terminar las clases, y en esos 9 días debo entregar junto a un compañero en perfectas condiciones y diseño un periódico de análisis y opinión. Necesito una buena calificación para salvar la materia ya que no he venido muy bien con anterioridad me han dado una última oportunidad, por lo que me encuentro bastante presionada. Por eso les informo que si no llego a actualizar por estos momentos, para a partir del 18 de noviembre ya estaré libre para todos ustedes.

Y para concluir ¿recuerdan de mi nuevo proyecto de **ArnoldxHelga**? Ya está publicado y podrán encontrarlo como un fic de rate **T** llamado _**"De principio a fin"**_. La historia trata sobre lo que parece el inicio de un viernes por la tarde, la familia Pataki salen juntos con Olga incluida en un viaje a Illinois a pasar un "tiempo de familia" pero ya antes que abandonaran la ciudad la familia Pataki tiene el infortunio de cruzarse en medio del camino en el auto y siguiéndolos el polémico Nick Vermicelli que al parecer había sido liberado de la prisión luego del intento de derrumbe del vecindario de Hilwood. Nick amenaza a Bob con tomar su negocio de localizadores a cambio de la vida de Helga por arruinar sus planes con Scheck. Bob no acepta ninguna de las dos artimañas con lo que Nick emplea un choque violento provocando un terrible accidente en la familia. Nick logra escapar y con ello la familia Shortman encuentra a los Pataki en terribles condiciones, entre ellas Olga Pataki sin vida, Bob con memoria de corto plazo es internado en un neuropsiquiátrico, Miriam en coma es internada en el hospital más cercano y Helga en buenas condiciones físicas pero pierde por completo la memoria y el habla. Debido al gran miedo que mostraba la chica luego de tan cruento accidente, la familia Shortman se toma el trabajo de adaptarla a su casa para cuidar de ella, Arnold promete enseñarle a Helga todo desde cero para convertirse en una persona otra vez. Un fan fiction que al parecer ha tenido una muy buena impresión en todos porque al ritmo que llegan los reviews es sencillamente impresionante ¡es un fic para enternecerse y reírse! Así que si pasan por allí a leer dejen reviews y comenten ¡gracias!

**Reviews**:

**Peste21**: ¡Holaaaa! Me alegra verte por acá nuevamente y que hayas comentado y más por sobre todo que te interese esta historia, porque le pongo mucho empeño a pesar que casi nadie la lee, es un fic raro y por eso es difícil de comprender. Has tenido suerte de encontrar 4 capítulos más en el fic, anduve muy inspirada, pero ahora he dejado por avisado que estos 9 días andaré ocupada. Bueno sobre Arnold, la verdad que no sé cuándo lo haré aparecer, primero que nada, muchos capítulos de este fic son improvisados, este por sobre todo, salvo algunas escenas que tenía pensadas ya desarrollar, como la de Brainy y Helga, y también tenía planeado hacer aparecer a Curly, Lila y Eugene, por lo que salió así. En el siguiente capítulo haré aparecer un personaje nuevo, uno propio que será muy importante, tanto como Raynard, quizás aún más. Bueno sobre los misterios que rebelar, en sí varios misterios y varios conceptos han salido de los propios capítulos, y mismo que los he contestado a mi amigo Tenzou – elvenraiders que deja reviews aquí, deja sus nociones del fic y yo le contesto con lo necesario, si querés echate una miradita de lo que me escribió y lo que yo le contesté para ambientarte al fic. Lo de la intriga ya me lo dijo otra persona que me dijo que andaba leyendo el fic pero no lo terminó como para comentar, debo imaginar que es cierto jeje, me alegra que sea de tu agrado, a decir verdad este es mi fic preferido. Sobre Soy un tanque el proceso va lento, pero no lo olvidaré, intentaré continuarlo en cuanto pueda ya que como has visto lancé otro proyecto que terminó por ganarme la tentación y al parecer ha sido exitoso el primer resultado, así que no lo abandonaré. Serás una lectora lenta o yo soy una escritora muy rápida, verdaderamente no tengo mucha idea jajaja ¡saludos espero que llegues a comentar en este!

**Tenzou**: ¡vivan los reviews delirantes! Jeje me alegra que te adentres en la historia, creo que soy muy compleja pero vos le ponés la atención determinada y me alegra mucho el tener que contar contigo para compartir esto mi amigo Tenzou. Mereces respuestas de tus análisis por el tiempo enorme que te tomás para comentar, bien empecemos. Bien está expresado, Helga no quiere ver a Arnold nunca más, o al menos una de sus identidades dice tener miedo de volver a cruzar sus ojos con él, pasará que otras identidades reaccionarán diferente con él, habrá que ver cómo se encuentra para cuando este llegue, lo único que puedo decirte es que la primera reacción que tendrá Arnold en ella será desconcertante e inesperada, hasta podría decir… colgada en un decir, y creo que ya hablé , de más jaja. Sobre lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos bien te comenté, aún no lo tengo definido pero lo que sí es claro es que Helga ha tenido que llevarse una desilusión muy grande para reaccionar así. Digamos que Helga sufre de este trastorno ya desde que nació, su familia la ha convertido en una chica que empiece a disociar sus comportamientos de manera abrupta y así engañándose a ella misma de sus propias acciones dejando que algunas entidades dominen por sobre las otras, siendo así inconsciente de sus actos. Esto se ve en toda la serie en los momentos que Helga se excede al molestar a Arnold y hacerle bromas pesadas, ella tarde muy tarde se da cuenta que se está comportando como un monstruo frente a él. Digamos que esta cuestión empezó a desarrollarse ya desde pequeña cuando empezó actuar a la manera ruda. Si bien luego sabemos que Helga y Arnold fueron novios durante 4 años y durante otros 4 estuvo afuera en San Lorenzo con sus padres. Durante los 4 años de novia pudo en sí luchar con aquellos impulsos de actuar a la ruda y mala, pero inevitablemente esas tendencias formaban ya parte de ella, la relación finaliza bajo una razón hasta ahora desconocida que hace que Helga se lleve una gran desilusión y de allí toma una decisión drástica, la de extraer aquella personalidad que le da los buenos recuerdos de Arnold, el proceso que intenta extraer aquella personalidad es lento, y le toma los 4 años restantes que estuvieron separados para quitarla, después de todo para sepultar un recuerdo se necesita de una "auto-terapia" especial, pues para Helga inevitablemente Arnold era como una droga imposible de dejar, finalmente lo ha hecho y en el primer capítulo se confirma que Helga deja de usar el moño rosa, como primera señal, sin embargo a veces esta personalidad perdida se hace presente de manera abstracta… reflejada en los miedos de Helga respecto a la presencia de Arnold tales como el capítulo anterior, sin embargo, aún le hace falta aquella parte de ella, que no podré decir su paradero, eso es para los capítulos finales. Digamos que a medida que Helga vaya intentando luchar con su trastorno y no lo logre, habrán personalidades que "desaparecen" pero no lo hacen realmente, sino que dentro de la misma Helga no toman cargo de poder y son "comidos" o "absorbidos" por otras identidades más fuertes, tales como la del Ello de ella. Cabe mencionar que el Ello y el Superyó representan las dos identidades más fuertes de Helga, cada una lucha con la otra, Helga intenta escuchar las dos y en lugar de mediar entre las dos primero toma el consejo de una y luego de otra, lo cual empezará a notarse bastante contradictoria de sus propias acciones, posiblemente en muchos capítulos la notemos de una manera y en otros otra, después de todo, un Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo provoca eso. Te sorprenderás de que este concepto del trastorno aparecerá cientos y cientos de veces. Pero para ir siendo más concretos, Helga va a ir descartando personalidades y dejar que otras sean absorbidas, siguiendo así una de gran poderío y dominio, de esa manera Helga poco a poco se convertirá en un ser sobrenatural, porque no actuará precisamente como un ser humano normal como te había dicho con anterioridad en el capítulo 2 cuando ella pregunta "¿por qué los humanos SE acercan a donde está el peligro?" en lugar del NOS. Ella no se considera humana, pues no lo es, no actúa como tal, y por el contrario es anormal, y por ello las escenas de la sangre derramada en el coche de Olga, como la imagen de la misma Helga en el medio de las calles, o la misma del final que manda a volar a Erick con poderes telequinéticos, esto seguirá pasando a medida que Helga se encuentre en los estados más críticos. Y no te equivocás con lo del strees, el Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo provoca eso, aún no ha tenido oportunidad, pero veremos en breves que Helga tenga borrones de memoria, en el capítulo pasado en el hospital tuvo uno, pero ya se vendrán peores. Digamos que Carrie también está algo inspirada en la escena de Erick y Helga, aunque personalmente no he visto esa película, quiero verla… supongo que será muy similar a este fic y no me extraña, según mi novio Elfen Lied tiene mucho de esa película. Y los cantos que ella emplea son los mensajes escalofriantes de las identidades más poderosas que dificultan su superviviencia a su trastorno pero por sobre todo, como bien te conté aquella frase que ella dijo relataba sobre un llanto que ascenderá al cielo, hablando de la muerte de alguien que irá un alma al cielo. Luego continuaba que aquel llanto crearía huestes de ángeles, es decir pedazos de ellos, creando una alegoría a la mutilación de los seres celestiales y debidamente "correctos", y luego continúa diciendo que caería carne emplumada enfatizando el concepto anterior, que aquellos ángeles mutilados dejarían caer su carne descuartizada desde el techo de las nubes, desde lo más alto de las nubes, que esta carne emplumada caería burlándose sobre su infancia, sobre la infancia de Helga, que desde pequeña que ya padece del trastorno, aquella carne emplumada se burlará de la chica, una burla, como un ataque directo en la niña, pues aquel trastorno es eso, una burla de su persona que ella ha caído desgraciadamente. Aquella canción es un claro mensaje subliminal, y así seguirá siendo hasta que avancemos. Y hablando de conexiones, intenté reforzar un poco este concepto en el capítulo, adelantando un poco de lo que sería, ya que conexiones bien dice hay de todo tipo, familiares, sanguíneas, afectivas, amistosas, amorosas, enemigas, conocidas, etc. En Serial Experiments Lain hacen una maravillosa definición sobre el mundo de la red y las relaciones humanas, intentaré plasmarla en este relato cuando llegue al capítulo de "Conexiones" y la escribiré tal cual en la serie está. También es importante decir que hay redes por sobre redes, como las de las personas, y al mismo tiempo nosotros estamos relacionados con nosotros mismos, con nuestras propias identidades, y al mismo tiempo con las identidades de otros, en ese capítulo que se llamará "Versiones" es mucho más complejo también se profundizará este tema. Estas nociones Tenzou no son confirmadas y sólo doy mi punto de vista, nadie puede confirmar que este tipo de cosas sean verdaderas y discutirlas es de muchísimo trabajo, ningún profesional podrá discutirme verdaderamente sobre conceptos plasmados aquí ya que nadie puede comprobarlos y jamás se podrá, las vueltas al asunto provoca dolor de cabeza, pero eso sí… te abre ligeramente los ojos ante la realidad y yo personalmente al escribir esto me doy cuenta que cada vez observo más. Y bien te has dado cuenta de la situación de su familia, cada una en la suya, pero ya la misma Helga en este capítulo pregunta qué sentido tiene el formar parte de alguna red, inevitablemente siempre formarás parte de una, ya lo está siendo con su propio Ello y Superyó. La situación de los Pataki en aquella cocina era completamente anormal, y todo parecía concordarse perfectamente con la situación que Helga pasó al levantarse y darse cuenta que "lloraba sangre" y esa era una señal de que sería uno de esos días donde sus personalidades potencialmente malignas atacarían y a pesar de que en este capítulo siga transcurriendo en el mismo día que el anterior con Brainy se ha mostrado amable ¿por qué pasó esto? Si bien dije que con Brainy iba a haber algo especial, pero bien el capítulo ya te lo está diciendo del por qué Helga actúa así con Brainy. Me imaginé que ibas a impactarte de la escena del coche, bien como dije más arriba, es la provocación de la disociación de las personalidades de Helga que hacen protagonismo aquellas que tienen que ver con la maldad y la negatividad, lo mismo con Erick. Y lo de Raynard, sí, estuvo muy bien que la haya apartado a Phoebe, el chico es un idiota irremediablemente, pero en algunas cosas verdaderamente es bueno, y por sobre todo es confirmado que él puede ver el aura de Helga y darse cuenta de los momentos que ella pueda estar más peligrosa. Y sobre bueno, la amnesia la tendrá cuando se presente alguna identidad de Helga que sea menos peligrosa, ya que otro detalle del Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo es el no recordar tus propias acciones y lo refieras a como si hubiesen sido otros y definen conceptos como "ella", "él", "ellos", "ellas", etc. Lo más incluso paranormal es que a pesar de haber testigos en el momento del accidente nadie pudo ver lo que ocurrió y nadie pudo darse cuenta que fue Helga quien dejó inconsciente a Erick, sólo Raynard y Phoebe pudieron encontrarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería. Y bueno Ten, el género horrorífico entra entre fan fiction, es un Angst/Horror y me sorprende que menciones a mi personaje Maternal Purity Juno, de hecho, para finales del fic se iba convirtiéndose así, hay que ver si Helga termina salvándose. Pero también cabe mencionar que Juno es un personaje macabro, escalofriante que puede ser tu peor pesadilla, pero también tiene ese lado dulce respectando a sus hijos y su fanatismo por el color rosa… Helga también, así que hacer la relación entre las dos no me es ninguna mala idea, ya te imaginarás a Helga con esa sonrisa y con esa RISA… a ver cómo será eso jeje ¡Muchas gracias por comentar Ten! Gracias por las felicitaciones "De principio a fin" no creí que iba a arrancar así tan exitosamente pero se ve que a muchos les han gustado ¡gracias por comentar ahí también! ¡Te quiero montones!

Ya finalmente para cerrar ¡les mando un saludo a los lectores de este fic! Espero que lo sigan y comenten por sobre todo lo que más les interesa comentar. ¡Nos estamos viendo! ¡Saludos!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	7. Ilusiones ópticas

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Trastorno Disociativo**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a ****Craig Bartlett****. Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes inventados están bajo mi nombre.**

Ground Spirit Minerva se enorgullece en presentarles un nuevo proyecto literario. Un nuevo desafío, diferente a proyectos anteriores, centrado en un relato de contenidos de suspenso y otros contenidos explícitos que se ocuparán de darle un giro a la vida y un vistazo diferente a la realidad.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos de este fan fiction, pueden ser altamente explícitos y hasta dañinos con lo que puedan dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, entre ellos graves insultos, escenas escalofriantes con contenidos explícitamente violentos, como también escenas delirantes y fuera de foco.

**Capítulo 7: Ilusiones ópticas**

_Dos figuras interactúan… una es vencida bajo la astucia de la otra, humillada ante la otra, la otra figura se rinde_

* * *

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha…

Una y otra vez, de un lado a otro, y así… movimientos los que emprendía aquella chica en aquel húmedo y oscuro espacio de reflexión. Clavando su mirada directo a aquella figura que intentaba seguir…

-Betty…- dijo Helga seriamente -¿cuál es la intención de hacer este ejercicio?-

_-Te lo he dicho muchas veces Helga… el objetivo…-_

-Blah, blah, blah… ¡yo no veo ningún cambio!- replicó la rubia.

_-Porque… nos abres los ojos…-_

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

El silencio abrumaba el espacio, mientras seguía el curso de aquellos movimientos, sin razón aparante…

_**

* * *

- POC –**_

_

* * *

Un seco sonido se potencia en un punto determinado, este desaparece instantáneamente… nada ha pasado, nada se ha mutado._

* * *

Radiante era el sol de aquella mañana de viernes ¡por fin viernes! Era por fin las puertas abiertas al fin de semana, que nos liberaría luego de dos días de la tediosa y pesada escuela. Pero era un día de escuela de todas maneras, y eso no quitaba que podrían dejar deberes para realizar durante el fin de semana o mismo, contenidos para estudiar… era indignante de sólo pensarlo…

-¡Día de los inocentes! jajajaja-

Se escuchó por allí la voz de Sid, jugándole una divertida broma a Milton, quien pareció ser atacado por una pila de apuntes y pesados libracos, que no eran suyos, y parecía que habían sido extraídos de la biblioteca sin sello…

-¡Ay no! ¡¿Qué has hecho idiota?- gritó Milton al ver aquellos libros abiertos sin el sello de la bibliotecaria -¡ahora tendrás que pagarlos!-

-Eso no es cierto… vas a tener que pagarlos tú…- dijo traviesamente Sid.

Y para mala suerte de Milton, la bibliotecaria de la escuela se encontraba justo ahí, con su corpulencia presente y de brazos cruzados.

-Señor Glaser… lo veré en mi oficina… y lleve todos esos libros- dijo secamente hasta retirarse.

Milton débilmente emitió un puchero y juntó todos los libros para seguir a la bibliotecaria, dejando a un divertido Sid siendo felicitado por Raynard que le dio una palmada en su espalda.

-Jaja ¡bien hecho compadre!- sonrió el alemán –se lo merecía por hacer sentir mal a Gerald…-

-¡Sé!- afirmó Sid energéticamente -¡pobre Gerald! Phoebe no merece hacer compañía a ese tonto-

Raynard sólo sonrió, no le agradaba para nada Milton, y no era que quisiera defender a Gerald, sinceramente Raynard sólo fastidiaba a Milton por placer, porque era sin duda su blanco preferido para lanzar sus terribles dardos.

Milton sin duda era el blanco de burlas de muchos, pero por sobre todo de Raynard. Para desgracia de Milton, muchos festejaban de sus bromas incluso Gerald ha sido partícipe de unas cuantas, logrando terribles peleas con su novia Phoebe. Pero a pesar de aquellas peleas, ninguno podía vivir sin el otro, ellos estaban totalmente destinados.

Y era algo que Milton comprendía, ya que él pareció interesado en Phoebe por un tiempo, pero jamás ha querido hacerle caso a aquellos sentimientos ya que Gerald le parecía una buena persona, pero no era el caso de Sid y Raynard, a quienes más despreciaba.

-¡Oh ahí viene mi hermoso ángel!- exclamó Raynard embobado.

Sid ya sabía lo que se vendría, lo observó con expresión aburrida, viendo a lo lejos acercarse a ellos dos a la misma Helga Pataki, portando sus libros y mochila con ella.

-¿Qué hacen tontos?- preguntó la rubia en forma de saludo.

-Le jugamos una broma a Milton jaja- dijo divertidamente señalando la imagen de Milton discutiendo con la bibliotecaria –ahora tendrá que pagar las multas por todos los libros que robamos jaja-

Sid no decía nada pero miraba y se reía en sus interiores por la divertida broma que le hicieron al nerd de la escuela.

-Jaja… jaja… jajajaja…- río pausadamente la rubia observando la escena de su compañero.

-Oye Helga- adelantó Raynard buscando llamar su atención y observarla al rostro –te veo bien hoy…-

Helga volteó a verlo aburrida, ya se venía lo de siempre con él. Muchas veces se arrepentía de dirigirle la palabra al pesado de Raynard. Precisamente aquel rostro de mal augurio hizo alejar lentamente a Sid que no tenía deseos de estar cerca de ellos, pensaba que lo mejor era alejarse, y bien que tuvo razón en hacerlo.

-Helga ¡salgamos hoy! Tengo un par de lugares que podamos conocer y hablar- dijo sonriente el muchacho.

La rubia siguió observándolo aburridamente tras luego de dibujar una media y torcida sonrisa, y expulsar una fuerte carcajada, llevándose sus manos al estómago, confundiendo así a Raynard.

El chico por otro lado no sabía cómo responderle, por el contrario estaba asustado por la repentina reacción de Helga, y no sabía cómo detenerla. Pensaba que tenía que hacerlo él, pero afortunadamente luego de unos segundos Helga se mostró más calma, limpiándose las lágrimas derramadas por la fuerte risa.

-Jaja… lo siento Raynard, hoy tengo planes con otra persona…- dijo divertidamente mientras acomodaba los libros en su mochila.

-¡Ah no me digas!- dijo con disgusto -¿otra vez Brainy? ¿qué rayos tienes con ese fenómenos Helga? ¡No me digas que lo prefieres a él!-

Helga volvió a observarlo aburridamente, eran tan evidentes esas reacciones de él, y más notando los celos que tenía por Brainy… ¡Por Brainy! Ese… chico tan extraño…

-Por si no lo sabías Raynard, Brainy me entiende mucho mejor que tú… nos conocemos desde hace bastante…- dijo seriamente la rubia –él y yo guardamos un secreto-

-¿¡Un secreto!- preguntó exaltado y llevó sus nudillos a la cadera -¿qué clase de secreto?-

-¡Pregúntaselo a él!- dijo sin mucho interés –sabes que no me gusta hablar de mí misma-

Una mueca disgusto se acentuó en el rostro de Raynard y otra de sorpresa al ver a su tan querida y gustosa rubia yéndose por los pasillos de la escuela preparatoria, dejándolo sólo con sus pensamientos y disgustos.

_

* * *

Una pequeña cajita trabada con un fuerte candado de acero quirúrgico, bloqueando cualquier mano intrusa, algunas cosas jamás saldrán de su escondite…_

**

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

-Mal… derrochada…-

**-¿Y sabes por qué ocurre eso?-**

-¿Por qué? ¡Dímelo!-

**-No lo reconoces… mal, muy mal…-**

* * *

Paso tras paso, hasta los casilleros. Helga por fin llego a este para acomodar sus cosas, quitó sus libros de su mochila lista para llevarlos a su interior. Aplicó su combinación con cuidado con su cabeza divagando en otros pensamientos, abrió la puerta y…

_-Fuiiiiisssshhh-_

Un papel se había desprendido de su casillero cayendo a sus pies, un papel blanco, pequeño, tenía un tamaño especial.

Esto llamó la atención de Helga y cuando terminó de colocar sus libros en el interior del casillero se agachó para sujetar aquel papel mirando directo del lado blanco. Era un papel grueso, no era común…

Cuando lo dio vuelta se dio cuenta que era verdad, aquella era una fotografía, de ella y Arnold…

-Agrrrr…-

Una furia incontenible se presentó en la rubia, por sobre todo aquella fotografía estaba escrita encima con una fibra roja sangre, con un amistoso y cálido.

_**¡Día de los inocentes!**_

Aquella fotografía, de Helga y Arnold donde sus manos se entrelazaban, sus bocas se unían en un beso, arruinada por la fibra roja, no hacía más que enfurecerla.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a uno de sus compañeros, aparentemente vecinos de su casillero.

-¿¡FUISTE TÚ!- gritó furiosa a este mismo.

El compañero negó con la cabeza y por temor salió corriendo por los pasillos, dejando su casillero abierto y sus pertenencias allí, en peligro que cualquiera pudiese robárselas, pero no pareció importarle, con saber que si vida se encontraba en peligro al ser amenazado por los gritos de Helga Pataki.

-¡ASCH!-

La rubia arrugó la fotografía y la lanzó al suelo pisoteándola y con ello girar violentamente su pie para arruinar más aquella imagen, aquella que es plasmada por un trozo de papel de buena calidad, pero tan engañosamente real.

_-Débil es el sentido humano…-_

Una figura apareció a espaldas de Helga, sin que esta misma la esté mirando, la reconoció de todas maneras…

-Sí Betty… otra vez tienes razón.- susurró.

_

* * *

Sencillez… y racionalidad. Faltas de aquello, faltas del todo o la nada…_

* * *

La bibliotecaria de la escuela llegó a entrar al despacho de la directora junto a Milton que lo traía de las orejas.

El despacho de la rectora no era el espacio más libre del mundo, espacios ocres y marrones, lleno y lleno de libros por todos lados parecían que muchos iban a caer y morderte directo con sus páginas, feroces fuentes de conocimiento, muchas veces que daban miedo enfrentarlos para aprender.

-¡Él! ¡Él es el criminal directora Alpers!- recriminó la mujer de gran obesidad.

Milton avergonzado lleva sus manos a la espalda y queda detenido mirando hacia el suelo, evitando la fría mirada de su delgada y arrugada directora escolar.

La bibliotecaria por otro lado deja la pila de todos los libros que Milton había "robado", indicándole así a la figura rectora de la cantidad de crímenes que había cometido por la gran cantidad de libros extraídos sin permiso.

-Señor Glaser, me sorprende el por qué de sus actos siendo un visitante concurrente de la biblioteca…- dijo seriamente la rectora –entiendo lo cuánto que le gusta los libros de nuestra biblioteca escolar, pero debería saber que todos ellos son para todos…-

-¡Directora Alpers!- reclamó Milton en súplica con sus manos entrelazadas -¡debe perdonarme se lo suplico! Todo fue una broma de Sid y Raynard, se lo juro ¡siempre están haciéndome la vida imposible!-

La directora sólo hizo un gesto de disgusto, parecía ya haber escuchado aquel argumento antes, pues siempre hay casos de maleducados que molestan a otros, y en casos como Milton… ¡era tan patéticamente evidente que vendrían esa clase de respuestas! El más inteligente entre los suyos… debería acostumbrarse a que todos lo molesten en signo de envidia por su gran inteligencia.

-Señor Glaser, debería hablar con sus compañeros de una vez por todas, sabes que desprecio tener que escuchar estas torpes excusas…-

-Yo lo lamento mucho directora Alpers verá…- mencionó dudoso mientras miraba al suelo avergonzado.

Pero algo cambió la intensidad de la escena, y esta vez Milton no se imaginaría que escucharía la voz de su bibliotecaria gritando.

-¡DIRECTORA ALPERS CUIDADO!-

La rectora de la escuela miró hacia el techo viendo cómo una enorme araña adornada de fierros y lámparas caía violentamente sobre ella, golpeando directo su cabeza, llevándola a la inconsciencia total.

La mujer cayó al suelo para al cabo de unos segundos notar un río de sangre fluyendo por los pies de la bibliotecaria y Milton.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Directora Alpers!- chilló la mujer -¡iré por la enfermera!-

Y salió corriendo dejando a Milton con la boca totalmente abierta, sorprendido por la instantaneidad del accidente. El chico no sabía qué hacer, se sentía en medio de la espada y la pared, hace un momento lo reprendían de algo que había hecho mal, y de la nada llegó este escalofriante silencio que se rompió al ver a la bibliotecaria de la escuela correr directo a la enfermería por ayuda, sin ni siquiera nota a Milton en el acto.

El chico cuidadosamente se acercó al cuerpo de su directora, a ver si podría hacer algo, la araña había golpeado directamente su cabeza y casi nada del resto de su cuerpo podía verse. Lentamente intentó quitar la araña con fin de apartarla de ella. Concentrado en la araña únicamente se limitó a dejarla a un lado y quitársela del rostro de la anciana, pero cuando Milton se detuvo a ver el rostro de la directora Alpers notó algo que lo dejó blanco como un papel, incluso más que la misma directora…

Aquel rostro… cabello rubio uniceja profundamente marcada y un fleco de cabello tapando un poco esta, aunque la uniceja se marcaba.

Y repentinamente abrió sus ojos, aquellos azules oscuros, dirigiéndose a Milton con un brillo macabro y espeluznante sonriéndole de manera sádica…

-¡DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

_**

* * *

-Fffuuiiiiiiiiisssshhh-**_

_

* * *

Río que fluye, río que transporta todo. Elemento de movimiento natural, el viento el principal guía de este, va sólo a donde el viento quiere que vaya…_

* * *

Aún despejado el cielo se encontraba. Las nubes blancas creaban un poco percibido movimiento ocasionado por el viento… observar a ellas le mareaba, pero no le importaba el sentirse mal. Lo seguiría haciendo de no ser porque fue interrumpido…

-Gerald…-

El muchacho se dio la vuelta aún sosteniendo las rejas de la azotea de la preparatoria, viendo frente a él a su compañera Lindsay Huberman, peinando su clásico odango en su cabeza. La chica se notaba preocupada y con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué ocurre Lindsay?- preguntó el moreno.

-Phoebe está buscándote por todas partes… está preocupada- le dijo la castaña.

Gerald débilmente se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y mirar directo hacia las calles que daban con las afueras de la preparatoria, ignorando a su compañera.

-¡Vamos Gerald! ¿Siempre vas a histeriquearte así cada vez que Phoebe se preocupe por Milton?- replicó la chica con cierta furia.

-¡Déjame en paz Lindsay!- fue la única respuesta del moreno.

-Entiende al pobre Milton le jugaron una broma muy pesada que encima le costó la muerte de la directora de la escuela-

-Ya lo sé Lindsay- dijo Gerald molesto cruzándose de brazos, pero negando darse la vuelta y observarla –mi preocupación es otra…-

-¿Cuál es tu preocupación tonto?-

Y de ahí Gerald se dio cuenta de que algo raro había pasado, aquella no era la voz de Lindsay. Se dio la vuelta para observar un tanto confundido por sobre todo seriamente porque conocía muy bien aquella voz y ese tono de decir las palabras. En el lugar donde se suponía que estaba Lindsay, estaba Helga… observándolo seriamente con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú…- dijo fríamente el moreno. -¡tú tienes la culpa de todo!-

-¿¡De qué hablas estúpido! ¡Tú tienes más la culpa por preocupar a Phoebe!- replicó la rubia -¡baja a consolarla o te haré pedazos!-

-¿Vas a asustarme como lo hiciste con Milton?- amenazó Gerald enfrentándose a ella.

-¡No he sido yo idiota!- gritó Helga ofendida -¿Por qué me voy a detener en el torpe de Milton cuando hay estúpidos como tú que le hacen daño a quienes quiero?-

-Me sorprende que tengas afecto por alguien Pataki…-

-¡Escucha tonto!- gritó para evadir su comentario –Te aseguro que no he sido yo quien volvió loco a Milton…-

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó el moreno sin creerle demasiado.

-¡AAAAAAHHH ES HELGA! ¡ES HELGA! ¡AHÍ ESTÁ FRENTE A MÍ!-

Un grito se había oído desde lo más profundo del interior de la preparatoria, proveniente de la enfermería, la voz de Milton se oía por todos lados gritando como un demente, diciendo que allí estaba Helga…

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó Helga calmadamente señalando al interior de la escuela -¿cómo explicas que haya sido yo si dice verme frente a sus ojos ahora? ¿Cómo puede verme ahora frente a él si estoy hablando tranquilamente contigo?-

Gerald sorprendido por el comentario de la rubia se dio cuenta que tenía razón ¿entonces realmente Milton está loco? ¿había sido obra de su imaginación? ¿Entonces… por qué? ¿Por qué Helga?

-¡Bajemos inmediatamente y alejemos a Phoebe de ese demente!- ordenó Helga intentando llevar a Gerald con él.

Helga iba a sostener su muñeca pero Gerald la alejó antes que ella pudiera sujetarla, observándole con cierta seriedad e indiferencia.

-Será mejor que vaya yo Helga- dijo Gerald –no creo que a Milton le haga bien verte luego de tal shock-

-Como quieras…- dijo la rubia indiferente encogiéndose de hombros.

Gerald bajó por las escaleras rápidamente dejando a Helga en la azotea de la preparatoria. Ella se dio la vuelta para caminar directo al rejado donde Gerald se había quedado anteriormente. Llevó una mano a ella metiendo sus dedos en los espacios abiertos de esta, y perdió la vista en el cielo, mirando las nubes moverse lentamente, el sol brillante del cielo estaba a unos metros de una nube que parecía que pronto se ocultaría en ella.

-¡Helga! ¡Te estaba… buscando… por todos lados! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!-

Helga pareció reconocer aquella voz, se dio la vuelta con el rostro indiferente y despreocupado, notando a alguien conocido debajo de la sombra del techo proveniente de la cabina que dirigía a las escaleras al interior de la escuela.

Melody Lockhorn, compañera del curso de los chicos también, ingresante de hace 4 años atrás. Muchacha delgada, o al menos eso parecía, su piel era notoria y molestamente blanca. Muchos de su escuela le daban impresión su apariencia ya que Melody era conocida por ser la única chica que sufre de albinismo en toda la escuela, precisamente de los niveles más altos de albinismo, por lo que su piel no solamente era blanca como una tiza, sino que su cabello era absolutamente blanco, sin brillo, este era sumamente largo y llegaba a la terminación de las costillas de la muchacha, siempre lo llevaba desordenado y descuidadamente, acompañado de su largo flequillo que le daba la oportunidad de ocultar sus ojos rojizos ocasionados por su falta de melanina. Siempre vestía con ropa suelta que ocultase la figura y el físico de la muchacha, y curiosamente la ropa de esta muchacha siempre era negro, no parecía elegir otro tipo de color para su vestuario.

La chica era sin duda una de las más extrañas de la escuela, era sin duda una muy buena persona y de profundos sentimientos, nunca se la ha visto molesta por nada y es bastante sensible. Pero era realmente muy rara, pues parecía no tener amigos ni juntarse con nadie, muchos se alejaban de ella por el hecho de verse extraña. Otros decían que era extraña por su manera de expresión y de dirigirse a las personas pues ella era exageradamente tímida con todos y parecía sentirse atacada constantemente. También muchos otros decían que era extraña por tener un cuervo de mascota al cual cuidaba, y últimamente muchos la han tachado de yeta o mufa al enterarse la escuela entera del suicidio de su padre, Frederick Lockhorn, a quien Helga tuvo la "fortuna" de cruzar antes de su muerte hace exactamente unos 5 días.

-¿Qué quieres Melody?- le preguntó Helga con cierto tono aburrido.

-Verás…-

La chica iba a avanzar hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero se detuvo al ver la luz reflejando con potencia el suelo, con lo que Melody se abstrajo a dar un paso más. Debido a su problema de albinismo, Melody no podía tener ningún contacto directo con el sol, o su piel se quemaría por completo y desarrollaría fuertes alergias y reacciones que debía tratarse con urgencia a la enfermería. Era por eso que Melody tenía licencia en educación física, prácticamente la chica tenía que recurrir a muchos métodos poco usuales para evitar los contactos con el sol.

-Espera…- dijo Helga serenamente.

En cuestión de segundos, la luz del sol se disminuye, en lo alto del cielo se notaba a este mismo ocultarse en una enorme nube. Melody observó esto desde su lugar cubierto por la sombra y con asombro, Helga no parecía ni haber visto en qué momento el sol se ocultaría, pero era señal de que podría acercarse a ella.

Y lo hizo…

-Helga, te buscaba para acordar nuestro proyecto de Geografía- dijo Melody con una sonrisa.

-Ah sí cierto…- dijo sin mucho interés. –mira Melody ¿podemos hablarlo a la salida? No estoy de humor…-

-Oh entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa triste –entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo tampoco creo que eres culpable de lo que le sucedió a Milton, a decir verdad… no sé por qué te culpan si no ven lo buena que eres.-

Helga miró hacia un costado evitando la mirada de su compañera albina, en algo que le había dicho su compañera Phoebe era cierto. Melody y Helga eran muy alienadas, pero nunca supo en qué sentido se lo decía, en parte era verdad.

-Sí… supongo…- dijo Helga con cierto fastidio y observó a su compañera –nos vemos luego a la salida, haré esperar a Brainy para que acordemos bien nuestro primer ejercicio.-

-¿Saldrás con él?- preguntó sonriente –aaaawww ¡qué dulce Helga!… ¡tú y él se llevan tan bien! Congenian tan bien…-

Helga dibujó una sonrisa forzada, aunque su mirada se tornaba triste y melancólica.

-Sí…- dijo débilmente –él es el único que me quiere por lo que soy… es el único que me quiere a pesar de ser… distinta… a pesar de haber cambiado-

-¡Por supuesto Helga!- dijo Melody sonriendo -¿por qué no intentan ser algo más que amigos?-

-No le conviene estar conmigo Melody- dijo Helga con suspiro débil dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda.

-¿Amas a alguien Helga?-

La pregunta de Melody retumbó centenares de veces dentro de su cabeza, creándose un molesto eco. Helga no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, empezar a sentir como todo su interior empezaba a crear manifestaciones interiores…

_

* * *

-¿Y?-_

-No… no quiero…-

_-¡Responde entonces! Con lo correcto…-_

**-Helga…-**

-¡No!-

_-¡Vamos hazlo!-_

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué son estos dolores?-

**-Los de la razón-**

_-¡Patrañas! Siempre andarán por ahí… con o sin razones, pero siempre estarán ¡vamos contéstale!-_

-Yo…-

_

* * *

Silencio de las penurias, el silencio de las sombras, el silencio de los torpes… la oscuridad como fuente de mentiras, fuente de escondite y de ocultes. Mutaciones y malas interpretaciones de por medio… mensajes subliminales…_

* * *

Poco a poco, los segundos carcomían la paciencia de la rubia en aquella azotea, sólo clavaba su mirada al edificio vecino, ignorando todo lo que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor. Melody seguía esperando la respuesta de su compañera… por momentos pareció sentirse arrepentida de la pregunta que le hizo…

Helga con la vista clavada en aquel punto, no se tomó el trabajo ni siquiera de mirarla al rostro y sólo suelta un…

-Va a salir el sol Melody… mejor vete para abajo…- mencionó semblante y seria.

Melody confundida por la respuesta de Helga parpadeó unas cuantas veces, para mirar directo al suelo, notando así que una muy pequeña parte de la esfera solar estaba saliendo de su escondite.

Esto asustó mucho a Melody, viendo al fin sobre el suelo la zona iluminada por el sol y la otra mitad en las sombras. La zona iluminada se iba acercando poco a poco a la punta de los pies.

-¡Aaaah!- gritó la muchacha.

Melody salió corriendo directamente hacia las escaleras de la primaria, sin obtener la respuesta de Helga dejándola en aquel sitio mirando seriamente hacia frente de la preparatoria.

Helga da cuarto de vuelta su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, mirando directamente hacia la puerta de la cabina que dirigía a las escaleras, donde Melody acababa de huir.

Su rostro se tornó serio… molesto, finalmente lo dio vuelta hacia lo que tenía frente a ella.

-Cobarde…- susurró.

Miraba directo a las nubes blancas que se iban moviendo, el sol iba saliendo poco a poco, parecía cambiar de forma, se ensanchaba en los extremos verticales, en los horizontales se contraía…

_

* * *

Mensajes se expanden de forma inmediata… comunicación __y emociones conectadas, ideologías monótonas…_

* * *

Una pantalla virtual de una computadora se notaba lo que parecía una proyección de un video. Un coche recorriendo un campo pacíficamente verde… animales en medio de estos campos, en absoluta paz… un regadero giraba y apunta hacia una figura que hace aparición.

**-UUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHDÍA DE LOS INOCENTESAAAAAAAHHHH-**

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!-

Un rostro desfigurado, una imagen espectral y escalofriante salió a los gritos de aquella pantalla en un inmenso primer plano, asusta a los presentes del cruento espectáculo.

-Ph-phoebe… ¡por Dios! ¿Qué fue eso que te enviaron?- replicó Gerald entre molesto y asustado.

-No lo sé Gerald- respondió asustada también –pero vi algo…-

-¡No! ¡No lo pongas de nuevo!- suplicó Gerald.

Pero Phoebe no lo escuchó y por el contrario puso el video a reproducirse nuevamente, bajó el volumen de los parlantes de su computadora, para nuevamente ver aquella horrible figura. Gerald se oculto entre las sábanas, pero Phoebe lo llamó.

-Gerald mira…- le dijo seriamente.

Gerald se acerca a mirar directo a la pantalla, se notaba una inscripción, pero algunas partes parecía encontrarse pixelada, pero claramente se leía algo como…

_**BUSQUEN A LA PERSONA **__**(…) Y REALICEN (…) INMEDIATAMENTE**_

_**

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**_

La verdad que pensaba actualizar mi fic _**"De principio a fin"**_ pero he tenido bastante inspiración para este por sobre todo porque por fin pude hacer aparecer a este personaje llamado Melody Lockhorn. Si se darán cuenta ella es la hija del personaje que aparece en el capítulo 2 que habla con Helga en la azotea del Sunset Arms y se suicida tirándose desde la azotea directo a la entrada de este mismo edificio. Tendrá muchísima importancia en capítulos futuros, por sobre todo en los últimos de este fic. El hecho de que ella sea _albina_, da la respuesta a muchas preguntas de este fic, ya se darán cuenta más adelante.

Ahora ¿qué es eso de "la persona…"? Es un concepto que irá apareciendo luego en capítulos futuros también, en el capítulo 5 si recuerdan bien apareció un mensaje luego del accidente de Erick Keynes, un mensaje que decía _**"BÚSQUENLA, ENCUÉNTRENLA ¡Y ASESÍNENLA!"**_ ¿a qué se estarán refiriendo efectivamente? ¿quién envía aquellos mensajes? Esta misma escena está inspirada en todos esos pop-ups que se suelen enviar y están principalmente enfocados en que te concentres en lo que se proyecta en la pantalla para que luego de un derivado momento inesperado, luego de tanto silencio se expulse un sonido chirriante y alto con alguna figura deformada a primer plano que logre asustarte. He visto miles de estas y créanme… las odio con toda mi alma, una de las más conocidas es el _**Scary Maze**_ que se anduvo difundiendo por la internet. Prácticamente lo que trata es un juego que debes recorrer un laberinto sin tocar las paredes, digamos que si tanto las tocas como cuando llegues al final del laberinto aparecerá en tu pantalla a primer plano y a un grito desaforado el rostro de **Linda Blair**, el personaje de **Regan** de la película _**The Exorcist**_, un horror jajaja. A decir verdad jamás me mandaron el Scary Maze, pero es bastante conocido a nivel mundial, seguro que ustedes sí deben conocerlo.

¿Les gustó este capítulo? A mí sí realmente, creo que he sacado a luz muchas cosas, pero las más importantes obviamente seguirán para más adelante, faltan exactamente 2 días para que Arnold haga su aparición, el lunes siguiente en la mañana por la escuela preparatoria.

¿Veremos un poco de Brainy y Helga? Digamos que aquella salida que tendrán ellos no es de tanta importancia, pues son muy unidos pero no lo suficiente, y por fin se ha descubierto que Raynard se siente inseguro y celoso de que Helga lo acompañe y lo apoye siempre ¿recuerdan la carta de Raynard en el tercer capítulo? Él escribió _**"Por favor no me dejes… por él… odio verte con él", **_aquí descubrimos que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Brainy. Al menos con esto podemos decir que al parecer Brainy no parece estar incómodo por los cambios de Helga ante su persona, al menos eso es lo que dice en este capítulo, ya vendrán más detalles a futuro. Los misterios empiezan a rebelarse poco a poco, pero aún quedan más cosas…

Otro detalle ya más complejo, ¿recuerdan el segundo capítulo cuando Helga habla con Frederick? Ella le dice que la melodía que tocaba con aquel piano que le faltaban las teclas le recordaba mucho a su hija Melody ¿por qué habrá dicho eso? Pueden poner a prueba sus teorías.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, cambié el género de este fan fiction de _Supernatural/Horror_ a _Angst/Horror_, me pareció más adecuado para el estilo de la escritura de este fic como para el mismo argumento.

Los voy dejando, les comento nuevamente, el 18 de noviembre me libero de las obligaciones, por lo que si no aparezco por acá por estos días, saben cuándo podré hacerlo.

**Reviews**:

**Elvenraiders**: creo que aquella expresión de llamar querido se usa en todos lados, pero generalmente acá se usa con la gente que se toma mucha confianza jeje. Helga aún no está pasando por su estado más crítico, digamos que esto es recién un comienzo, pero se nota a simple leída que son las primeras manifestaciones de su ello. Pero bien dijiste, ella está empezando a desarrollar una noción diferente de la vida, de hecho cualquier persona con un trastorno dirá que puede hablar consigo mismo o que ve ciertas cosas que otros no, etc, etc. Digamos que las personas meramente "sanas" no ven estas cosas y tratan a los trastornados de locos, este relato digamos que hace resaltar en el mismo entorno las nociones que Helga tiene sobre la vida mientras padece de su trastorno, puesto a que este fic es un Angst o Supernatural empiezan a presentarse todo tipo de sucesos paranormales que si bien podrían ser obras de la imaginación de Helga o bien no, eso depende de la filosofía de cada uno (pues como estás diciendo parece que todo gira en torno a las nociones de ella al ser la protagonista de este relato), quién podría decir que todo este relato es una horrible pesadilla o que en nuestra vida real nuestros ojos nos engañan y hay cosas que no podemos percibir con la mirada, ni con otros sentidos. Un filósofo que a mí me gusta mucho llamado Karl Jaspers dijo hace mucho tiempo que los niños y los locos dicen la verdad, pensalo el por qué. Y bueno sobre Patty, es posible que Helga haya abierto una clase de puerta, pudo haber sido alguna de sus otras identidades, después de todo en esta capítulo ya vimos que Helga intenta mostrarse como inocente debido al acontecimiento de Milton, cuando Milton juró ver el rostro sádico de Helga en el cuerpo de la directora. Como te comenté en el review anterior, el Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo provoca incluso el asunto de no reconocer tus propias identidades y hacerles unas referencias con pronombres como "él", "ella", "ellos", etc. Con lo que incluso te puedo decir que hayan capíulos donde Helga aparezca en dos lugares distintos en el mismo segundo… y con esto hablé de más. La escena de Helga y Brainy ya la tenía pensada a inicios de comenzar el fic, pero sí, es parecida a la escena de Helga y Olga con el reloj de péndulo, por sobre todo los tiempos que Brainy jadea y el televisor hace ruido con perfectamente coordinados, como también en el momento que Brainy ve a Helga deja de jadear y el televisor está apagado, y como decía el Ello de Helga anteriormente, a veces podemos tener conexiones con seres inanimados, sin vida, no precisamente con otras personas. Digamos que sí, Arnold ha cambiado, al menos eso puedo decírtelo, no sé si para mal, posiblemente en algunos aspectos haya cambiado para mal, el tema importante fue que Helga ha cambiado mucho, demasiado quizás. Bien como dijiste, a Helga le agrada que Brainy no haya cambiado y en este capítulo como bien dice, es el único que le agrada la nueva Helga, si bien Raynard también dice agradarle, pero Helga lo rechaza constantemente porque él dice perseguirla por su "aura" y porque otro asunto que no puedo decir, pero algo más o menos está dicho en la discusión que tiene Helga con él en este capítulo. Y bueno sobre los cambios de Arnold, verdaderamente no es esa clase de cambios los que le iba a introducir, digamos que "De principio a fin" es otro fic que vamos a descartar, este es otro mundo, mucho más oscuro y más extraño de por sí. Lo que estamos seguros es que Arnold y Helga estuvieron de novios 4 años, que al parecer iba todo bien, habrán tenido sus peleas de por medio, y luego de aquellos 4 años se pelearon y separaron de manera tan brutal que Helga comienza a experimentar más abruptamente su trastorno, pero que a inicios del fic empieza a notarse más, con lo del moño rosa abandonado, como ejemplo primordial. La imagen de Helga con la guadaña no sé cuándo aparecerá, quizás la haré en algún sueño o algo por el estilo ya que me parece demasiado fantasioso ponerla en alguna situación real dentro de la historia. Fue bueno el quiebre de la escena erótica jaja sí la verdad que yo misma también lo estaba viendo, por sobre todo no quiero mostrar únicamente cosas feas y sangre en este fic, merece un poco de sexo y lujuria, de hecho ya se vendrán más a futuro escenas más calientes, y sin interrupciones, así que a disfrutar jaja. Me encantó lo de Lila nada tonta jajajaja juro que no me pude dejar de reír jajaja ¡esto debería leerlo más gente! Pero tenés mucha razón, nadie se imagina a Lila en esas situaciones, pero es lo más natural y real del mundo por lo que intento plasmarlo en este fic, debería pasar… algún día ¿no? Digamos que la aparición de Patty en la escuela fue repentina, Helga tenía una clase de pacto con Patty, después de todo ella llegó misteriosamente a su casa y al poder verla le sonrió y se fue. Helga en aquel momento del armario donde están Eugene y Lila, mira seriamente a Patty reclamando algo y ella camina por sobre ella y desaparece, en ese momento Lila le da las gracias y Helga se retira, sin importarle más otra cosa por más que Eugene y Lila estuvieran a punto de hacerlo en el armario del conserje. Brainy puede calmar a Helga, pero Brainy tiene un problema enorme, y es que parece aceptar a Helga tal y como es, no le importa que pueda comportarse de esa manera psicótica o trastornada y hacer de las suyas, Helga al saber eso no le hace daño a Brainy. Como hiciste mención del fragmento que a Helga le hace falta de su propia persona bueno… eso se verá más a futuro prácticamente en los últimos capítulos y digamos que hay otro tema que tampoco lo puedo contar que tiene que ver con lo de Helga y Raynard discutieron sobre Brainy. No te extrañes que use la misma escritura del foro con el tema Hentai del yate que hice con Shion, de por sí ya ahí mi experiencia para describir escenas eróticas, en un rate M deberían haber y la pintura que mencionás se llama "El nacimiento de Venus" de Sandro Boticelli y es del Renacimiento italiano. Gracias por el apoyo que le das al relato Ten, y sí este fic tiene un poco de todo, más que nada este fic quiebra todo tipo de barreras, con tal de despegar la cinta negra de los ojos y verlo todo. Y creo que has comentado bastante bien sobre el capítulo porque como le dije a peste21 anteriormente fue un capítulo improvisado a excepción de la escena de Brainy y Helga todo lo demás salió en el momento, pero no ha pasado con este, aquí ya pudimos ver la aparición de Melody de quien te he hablado y tiene inspirada la imagen de nuestra amiga Mina del foro. ¡Las metáforas rulz! Totalmente, muchas gracias por seguir el relato Tenzou.

Y con esto me voy despidiendo, espero a ver si me dejan comentarios ahora que no me volé tanto y rebelé un par de cosas que puedan engancharlos más en la historia.

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	8. Obsesivo  compulsivo

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Trastorno Disociativo**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes inventados están bajo mi nombre.**

Ground Spirit Minerva se enorgullece en presentarles un nuevo proyecto literario. Un nuevo desafío, diferente a proyectos anteriores, centrado en un relato de contenidos de suspenso y otros contenidos explícitos que se ocuparán de darle un giro a la vida y un vistazo diferente a la realidad.

**NO ****APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos de este fan fiction, pueden ser altamente explícitos y hasta dañinos con lo que puedan dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, entre ellos graves insultos, escenas escalofriantes con contenidos explícitamente violentos, como también escenas delirantes y fuera de foco.

**Capítulo ****8: Obsesivo compulsivo**

_Variaciones del tiempo que lo modifican todo. Luces y sombras que emplean diversos efectos visuales en el entorno…_

* * *

Fría era aquella noche de primero de abril, casi segundo de este mismo… el viento arrasaba con su gran fuerza, y parecía que iba a desarrollarse una tormenta. ¡Un día imposible de soportar!

Pero no era el caso para Helga y Brainy, que estaban ambos recostados en un barranco, a unos metros de una autopista, donde por debajo de ellas dormían un par de vagos callejeros. Pero a ellos no les importaba, estaban allí los dos juntos amarrucados. Brainy tenía la vista clavada en las estrellas proyectadas en el cielo, mientras rodeaba a Helga con un brazo por su espalda, mientras Helga permanecía dormida en el pecho de él. O al menos eso parecía…

-Mmmm… ¿tú qué piensas que debo hacer?- preguntó Helga en un tono suave.

El chico sólo mantenía su pegajosa sonrisa inmutable, miró de reojo a su compañera, observándola con atención.

Helga por otro lado abrió los ojos y observó a Brainy a los ojos, desentonándose en los ojos azules de la muchacha un brillo de súplica, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del chico.

-Sé que debo seguir adelante por cualquier cosa- dijo la rubia con cierto tono doloroso mientras cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba su frente en el pecho de su compañero. –pero me cuesta avanzar… tengo miedo…-

Una pausa se creó en ese instante, para tan sólo presentir una manifestación atmosférica, un gran destello que se empleó en el cielo. Un estridente sonido, truenos, y rayos de por medio… el agua termina por caer a cántaros sobre los jóvenes.

_

* * *

-Oh querida ¡no lo hagas más difícil y mantente en tu sitio!-_

-¡Qué fácil es para ti decirlo!-

_-Puedo encargarme "yo"…-_

**-¡No Helga!-**

-¡Jamás!-

_-Haremos las cosas más sencillas…-_

-Pero sé que no debo, yo soy la que tiene que luchar-

_-Pero no puedes…-_

**-Helga…-**

-Yo…-

_-Cobarde… como esa torpe…-_

_

* * *

Un elemento, ubicado en un espacio vacío… empieza a multiplicarse poco a poco, a una velocidad verdaderamente imperceptible. La cantidad de elementos acumulados, colapsan con la capacidad del espacio tridimensional… a punto de estallar…_

_

* * *

-Toc, toc, toc-_

Miriam Pataki abrió repentinamente la puerta de su casa, para ver allí a su hija menor y Brainy completamente empapados por la lluvia, Helga observándola con su expresión indiferente y de poco amigos y Brainy con su inmutable sonrisa.

-¡Helga! ¡Brainy! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pasen!- había exclamado la mujer.

No dijeron nada, simplemente pasaron, Helga con su expresión seria y semblante y Brainy con su sonrisa se limitó a saludar gestualmente a Miriam, haciendo que esta correspondiera con una igual.

Los dos pasaron por la sala, más por sobre todo Helga que intentaba escurrirse la ropa y quitarse los excedentes de agua.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Estaba preocupándome Helga…-

-¿Y?- preguntó un tanto seca mientras seguía escurriéndose la ropa.

Miriam se notaba un tanto decaída, se había sentado en uno de los sillones de la casa, clavando su mirada en la ventana, viendo cómo el agua arrasaba con fuerza por los cristales que daban con la vista panorámica de las calles que cruzaban su hogar.

-Es tu hermana de nuevo…- dijo preocupadamente Miriam y observó directo a Helga –no sé qué le está ocurriendo, esta mañana se había rehusado a ir a trabajar-

Helga hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se quitaba su gorro y lo dejaba escurrir al suelo. Brainy no pareció haberse percatado de la ausencia del moño rosado que solía usar siempre. Claro que siempre lo usaba debajo de su gorra para omitir vergüenza, pero… ¿cómo es que lo había dejado? Si era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de…

-Siempre le ocurre lo mismo- dijo Helga con cierto tono molesto –mañana verás que seguirá siendo la misma niña alegre de siempre ¡la gran Olga Pataki volverá a conquistar los corazones de esta casa!-

-No lo sé cariño… me preocupa…- mencionó negando con la cabeza y clavando su mirada al suelo.

-Bien de acuerdo…- dijo Helga sin importarle demasiado y llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos mojados –invité a Brainy a quedarse a dormir… espero que no te moleste, porque no puedo mandarlo a su casa con esta lluvia-

Brainy no dijo nada, sólo se quedó perplejo mirando la escena, pensaba que no era necesario hablar, pero algo parecía incomodarle.

-Sí cariño, no hay problema…- dijo Miriam con voz decaída.

-¡De acuerdo! Buenas noches- dijo sin más dándose la vuelta y llevándose a Brainy sujetando su brazo –vamos…-

-Buenas noches cariño…-

Se había escuchado débilmente tras luego del transcurso que Helga le hacía sobrepasar a Brainy por las escaleras. Este confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir en la sala sólo se limitó a seguir los pasos de su compañera, directo hasta su habitación, para ser… "misteriosamente" encerrados por la misma Helga.

-Mi habitación Brainy- sonrió la rubia.

El chico miraba hacia todos lados, como si estuviera en un lugar nuevo, y así parecía. Porque algo le hacía creer que estaba diferente, por sobre todo se quedó mirando hacia el televisor que Helga tenía en su pieza, cerca de su cama… anteriormente no pareció verlo.

-Ya la conoces ¿qué tanto estás viendo?- preguntó Helga un tanto extrañada.

Pero Brainy seguía con su extraña búsqueda, algo que no le parecía cuadrar entre todas aquellas cosas que llegaba a ver. Muchos objetos abarrotados en diversos sectores complejos; peluches apilados en un rincón, parecían que iban a pronto esparcirse a lo lejos. También llevaba a ver unas cajas de cartón abarrotadas por esquinas de la habitación, con papeles por dentro… casi a punto de estallar…

Y de repente se escuchó un sonido grave y seco acentuarse en el lugar. Brainy miró a su derecha, justo por detrás de Helga veía claramente una muñeca, con hilos de color anaranjado, sombrero y vestido azul, la muñeca no tenía dedos y era bastante sencilla morfológicamente.

Brainy se agachó para sujetarla con su mano y contemplarla, ignorando que Helga lo observaba sorprendido y repentinamente le quitó la muñeca de su mano.

-¡No toques a Betty!- replicó la rubia –¡es muy importante para mí!-

Brainy se quedó observando un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de su compañera, notando a esta darse la vuelta y ocultar a Betty de su vista… protegiéndola de algo ¿de él acaso?

Helga no hizo más que colocarla en el estante donde estaba ubicada, ignorando que Brainy sonreía satisfecho al ver aquella escena, algo le alegraba y lo tranquilizaba.

Helga se dio la vuelta, con una mirada seria observó directamente hacia Brainy, quien le sonreía de forma amplia y amigable…

-Y ahora ¿por qué sonríes así? ¿Te picó algún bicho?- le preguntó con tono seco y algo amargado.

Brainy no dijo nada, sólo seguía sonriendo ante ella, observando directamente a sus azules ojos, que parecía ver algo en ellos… algo más…

Y luego de unos segundos, sus mejillas se tiñeron a rojo, e hizo que el chico mirara hacia un costado tímidamente, evadiendo repentinamente la mirada de Helga, haciendo que esta arqueara su ceja, al menos la mitad de esta.

Una sonrisa media se dibujó en los labios de la rubia, con una mirada de absoluta comprensión. Inmediatamente fue cuando sintió la frente de Brainy apoyarse sobre su hombro derecho, a modo de un abrazo que Helga sin dudar respondió amablemente, quedados así los dos por unos segundos…

Finalmente la chica lo separó llevando sus manos sobre sus hombros y observarlo al rostro…

-Vayamos a dormir remolón…-

Brainy sólo asintió con la cabeza, afirmando la orden de Helga…

Y de allí no se supo más de aquel lugar, apenas se podía ver desde fuera de la habitación, por sobre la ventana, la silueta de aquellos dos jovencitos… por momentos unirse y separarse… complementándose como uno sólo…

Exclamaciones, ruidos y respiraciones de por medio parecían oírse en el interior de aquel lugar, poca iluminación para divisar la imagen de aquel lugar, pero la sonoridad verdaderamente evidente…

_

* * *

-Jajajajajajajaja ¡buena manera de enfrentar tus problemas!-_

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz?-

_-Esta no es tu felicidad querida ¿por qué no dejas que te ayude a encontrarla?-_

-Soy muy feliz como soy… déjame con mis cosas ¡y esfúmate!-

**-Helga… hasta yo me doy cuenta que mientes-**

-¡Por Dios! ¡Creí que me estarías ayudando!-

_-Jajajaja ¡mira a tu protectora! Helga… hablando en serio… procedamos a…-_

-¡Olvídalo!-

_-En serio…-_

-¡Déjalo en paz!-

**-Hel…-**

_-¿A quién? ¿a ese mocoso acaso?-_

-No… deja en paz a Brainy…-

_**

* * *

-Bipipipip… Bipipipip—**_

_

* * *

Sonido repetitivo comienza a acumularse dentro de la mente del ser de vida inteligente…__ se crea un eco reiterativo, una y otra vez… atornillando la mente poco a poco, acumulándose más y más…_

* * *

Sonaba y sonaba… el despertador de Helga, marcando exactamente una hora relativamente tarde… las 3 pm para ser exactos.

Y a esa hora estaban Helga y Brainy despertándose, ambos de la misma cama de una plaza… demasiado comprimidos los dos se habían acomodado, pues aquella cama claramente no era para que dos personas se acomodaran…

-3 de la tarde…- dijo Helga con cierto tono molestia –vaya que anduvimos durmiendo mucho-

Brainy dejó escapar un jadeo, pero no emitió ni una sola palabra, esperó a que Helga se levantara de la cama para luego levantarse él mismo.

Prácticamente el muchacho no se esperaba ver que su compañera se metiera dentro de su armario para cambiarse la ropa, pues anteriormente traía su camisón puesto. Brainy en cambio llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior, sólo llevaba sus pantalones y playera puesta y gracias con eso se había acostado a dormir.

Para tan sólo unos segundos Helga ya había salido de su armario, vestida con una playera larga y suelta color negra y unos jeans comprimidos color azul claro, esta vez llevaba un gorro de lana sin visera, pues el otro estaba mojado por la lluvia.

La chica se presentó ante Brainy, observándolo como si este fuera lo más natural del mundo… pues en parte para ella lo era, como al mismo tiempo era alguien muy especial…

-Creo que será mejor que marches para tu casa, o tu madre se preocupará…- dijo sin más llevándose algunos dedos a los bolsillos traseros y sonriéndole complacida -¿no te parece?-

Brainy como siempre acentuó su pegajosa sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza afirmando la idea de Helga.

Llevaban mucho tiempo visitándose así en la casa de uno del otro, y muchas veces terminaban dormidos en la misma cama, pero aún así… había algo más que dejaban a ocultar y por ningún motivo lo revelaban…

Helga esperó a que su compañero terminara de vestirse y alistarse, de modo que Helga lo llevó posando su mano en el hombro y guiándolo por las escaleras, que cruzaban con la sala… antes que Helga pudiera abrirle la puerta a Brainy notaron una escena bastante familiar; ahí mismo estaban Bob y Miriam mirando sonrientes a su hija Olga que estaba frente a ellos con una leve sonrisa y sus manos entrelazadas.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron a ver la escena, ignorando por momentos lo que iban a hacer realmente…

-Mami, papi… lamento el no haber asistido al trabajo ayer, estaba muy mal y verdaderamente no tenía energías-

Había dicho Olga de manera lamentada, apenada, mirando hacia un costado como una niña pequeña e inocente, incapaz de lastimar ni siquiera a una mosca.

Pero su rostro al instante había cambiado, parecía radiante, luminoso, como si fuera… ¿un sol quizás?

-Pero hoy me encuentro muy bien, gracias a ustedes, que son mi familia no tengo nada que perder-

Bob y Miriam sonrieron ampliamente, mientras que Helga inmutó un gesto de absoluta repugnancia. Olga casualmente denotó la presencia de ella y sonrió de forma que Helga estuvo a punto de volver a ignorarla, pero no había funcionado.

-Hola hermanita ¿ya te vas?- le preguntó.

-Se va Brainy- aclaró sin mucho interés y señalándolo.

El chico sonreía de la manera de siempre, esperando a ver la reacción de los padres y hermana de Helga, aunque… no pareció ser del todo amistosa como el día de ayer.

Los padres de Helga miraban hacia un costado, evadiendo la mirada de Brainy, Olga también miró hacia un costado con una sonrisa forzada…

-Ah ya veo…- dijo tímidamente –suerte-

Helga frunció el ceño al notar que su familia no fue capaz de saludar ni despedirse de su compañero, pero no insistió más y llevó a Brainy fuera de la casa, llevándolo por el pórtico, bajando las escaleras de este hasta llegar a la acera de la calle.

Helga se quedó mirándolo de frente y sin más lo abrazó, haciendo que Brainy disfrutara de aquel abrazo. Aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho, ya que Helga rompió con este muy fácil, quedándose ambos mirándose al rostro…

-Lamento que mi familia aún no acepte nuestra relación- dijo lastimosa llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza –tú sabes, ellos no se sienten confiados con un chico luego de lo de Ar…-

Repentinamente Brainy usó sus dedos para tapar la boca de Helga, haciendo que esta se sorprenda. El chico mostraba una sonrisa plena, confiable y comprensible, pero su mirada parecía denotar otra cosa, que sólo Helga pudo comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

Cuidadosamente, Brainy quitó sus dedos de los labios de Helga, aún mirándola con atención, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Fue cuando Helga también lo hizo, de forma más complacida y conmovida.

-Tienes mucha razón… no vale la pena seguir sufriendo por eso- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

Miró hacia el suelo y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, las cuales impactaron al suelo, humedeciéndolo un poco… impacto similar a las gotas de lluvia que caen sobre la acera, creando una diversa textura sobre el soporte que ellos se encontraban parados.

Helga subió la cabeza para volver a mirar a Brainy, con una sonrisa ya más confiable y tranquila, no tuvo la necesidad de volver a abrazarlo, ya sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, y Brainy ya había hecho lo necesario para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Pero a veces es tan difícil Brainy…-

El muchacho mostró una expresión triste, lastimosa al ver el rostro de la joven, él sabía que ella debía continuar, por si tanto pasaban tiempo juntos, era precisamente porque Brainy buscaba ayudarla.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo Brainy-

* * *

Una turbulencia de escucha desde aquel espacio vacío, oscuro y sin ningún otro indicio de vida existente… más que aquellas dos almas encerradas en ese sitio de suma tranquilidad y especialidad.

-¿Betty?- preguntó tímidamente levantando su cabeza directo a la muñeca.

_-¿Sí Helga?-_

La muñeca que se encontraba tendida de un hilo, el cual no se llevaba a ver en dónde terminaba, sólo podían ver hacia arriba una pequeña fuente de luz que lograba diferenciar los rostros de ambos personajes de aquel lugar.

Helga tomó una gran bocanada de aire para dejarlo escapar…

-Hace mucho que quería preguntarte…-

_-¿Qué cosa Helga?-_

Helga no sabía cómo decírselo a Betty, algo parecía arrastrarle en la consciencia, hacía que su cuerpo temblara y el sudor la embarrara…

-¿Cómo defines a una obsesión sin sentido?-

Finalmente lo había soltado, la muñeca simplemente se había quedado en silencio por unos segundos bastante numerosos… haciendo que la curiosidad de Helga empezara a acrecentarse más y más…

Y sin más, lo terminó por soltar…

_-Posiblemente como una necesidad inventada por la mente propia… una necesidad que no es realmente necesidad, una necesidad que es acudida de forma abusiva, convirtiéndose en una obsesión sin sentido, una obsesión mentirosa, una obsesión compulsiva que tiende a la acumulación de las cosas, sin que al obsesivo le importa verdaderamente hasta el punto que ha llegado ¿por qué lo preguntas Helga querida?-_

-Pues porque…- mencionó Helga con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda –creo que yo…-

* * *

-¡Claro que no! Así no son las cosas…-

**-¿Y cómo son entonces? ¿eh?-**

-Pues… pues…-

**-¿Te das cuenta que vas a…?-**

_-Helga, esto no es lo que yo pedí…-_

-Lo que tú pediste no vale…-

_-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿cómo se supone que enfrentarás a tu enemigo si vives escondiéndote usando a ese fenómeno como tu escudo?-_

-¡Cállate! ¡No lo insultes!-

_-¡Cobarde! ¡Otra vez! ¡Eres una cobarde!-_

**-¡Pon una maldita solución de una vez por todas!-**

-¡Pues es lo que hago genio!-

**-No, no es cierto… sólo estás dando vueltas en círculos-**

_-Jajajajaja ¡Helga dando vueltas en círculos! Jajajajaja-_

-¿¡Te estás burlando maldita!-

_-¿¡Yo! Jaja… sí claro…-_

-¡Te voy a…!-

**-¡Escúchame bien Helga! Mejor sigue las indicaciones que te hace…-**

-¿Sabes qué? Me cansaron… tú y la otra…-

_-¿¡Y yo qué hice!-_

-¡Mucho y aún más!-

_-Ja… ¿cómo vas a enfrentarlo?-_

-Con lo que tengo, tengo más de lo que él puede tener…-

_-Demuéstralo…-_

-Lo haré, no te preocupes-

_-…Ahora Helga…-_

-¿Ahora?-

_-Sí… ahora…-_

**-Helga mira hacia el cielo…-**

_**

* * *

-Jjjiiiiii-fuuuuusshhhhh—**_

_

* * *

Altos decibeles que impactan contra los sonidos de los seres vivientes, aturden con fiereza los fondos más oscuros de nuestros canales auditivos. Una figura, que se desplaza, de un punto hacia otro, a gran velocidad, a gran sonido…_

* * *

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se adentró sobre el cabello de la rubia, haciéndolo desordenar con fuerza, algunos de sus cabellos se perdían en lo alto del cielo…

Su cabello… de débil y poco cuidado, empezaba a desprenderse poco a poco de sus raíces, cuando parecían ser más largos que los otros era que en realidad varios de ellos estaban saliendo de la cabeza de su dueña…

Y en lo alto del cielo llegó a ver una inmensa silueta, desplazándose a gran velocidad por el cielo… parecía un enorme pájaro, pero no… era un avión. Un avión que parecía que pronto aterrizaría, seguramente en el aeropuerto cercano de Hilwood.

Helga posó su mirada en aquel avión mientras se iba alejando poco a poco, haciendo que la perspectiva proyectara la imagen de esta más y más pequeña.

Algo empezó a sentir Helga en sus ojos, algo que estaba a punto de salir… algo que vio en aquel avión y empezó a incomodarle…

* * *

-¡Maldita!-

_-¿Por qué? Si yo te dije la verdad…-_

-¡Condenada! ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

_-No ibas a poder escapar de la realidad Helga… ¡ahora es tu momento!-_

**-De poner las cosas en su lugar… es ahora o nunca ¡vamos Helga! Quedan pocos días-**

-Pocos días…-

_-Para tu triunfo…-_

-Para… para…-

* * *

Se frotó los ojos repentinamente, para dejar escapar aquella sensación de incomodidad y molestia que sentía en sus pupilas.

Seguía frotándose los ojos, haciendo notar en su mirada una serie de manifestaciones visuales, manchas oscuras que alternaban sus tamaños e intensidades de color, colores oscuros, verdosos, a veces un rojo anaranjado solía aparecer por segundos invadiendo todo su panorama visual para luego desaparecer y volver abrir a la oscuridad total, de aquel negro que ella creaba al cerrar sus ojos.

_

* * *

-Abre los ojos Helga…-_

-No quiero-

**-Ábrelos…-**

* * *

Finalmente los terminó por abrir para notarse ella en el parque de la ciudad, bastante reconocido, por lo abierto y pacífico que era el ambiente… muchas personas en medio de sus entretenimientos, en medio de sus cosas, cada uno en su mundo interno.

El sol estaba radiante, y pegaba con fuerza los rayos sobre ella… Helga se acomodó su gorra para proteger sus ojos de la molesta luz del potente sol de domingo que se avecinaba aquella tarde…

Miró de un lado hacia otro, intentando buscar el saber dónde se encontraba, pues parecía por un momento que se había perdido y de la nada había caído allí… o quizás no había sido tan así…

_

* * *

-Mira frente a ti…-_

-¿Qué…?

* * *

Y si antes pensó que se había sorprendido por lo del avión, esta vez se equivocó… a mí mismo frente a ella veía a tres de sus compañeros, allí mismo estaban, Raynard, Brainy y Phoebe hablando, los tres estaban de pie y al parecer estaban discutiendo muy íntimamente, parecían absortos de lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos.

Helga por otro lado, no podía entender qué hacían los tres allí hablando… ni siquiera les importaba ver que ella estaba allí viéndolos…

* * *

-¿¡Qué hacen ellos ahí?-

_-¿No lo es Helga? Somos nosotras-_

-¿Nosotras?-

**-Sí-**

* * *

Ahí los veía a ellos, discutiendo y discutiendo, aunque Brainy pocas veces parecía hablar… Helga no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera había entendido por qué sus propias inconsciencias le habían dicho que se trataban de ellas mismas…

Bueno… bien que lo notaba bien, allí mismo habían tres personas; Raynard, Brainy y Phoebe ¿será que cada uno representaba a aquellas tres instancias?

Antes que Helga pudiera pensar algo más, notaba que detrás de Brainy se encontraba una enorme estatua de mármol, al parecer una figura histórica, era un hombre de al parecer anciana edad, de anteojos redondos, gran barba, pero sin mucho cabello en su cabeza…

Helga intentó divisar mejor su vista hasta ver qué decía en la placa, aunque desde el punto que se encontraba no podía leerla, ya que Brainy le tapaba la vista a aquella placa…

La chica sin más intentó acercarse a sus compañeros, pero ellos ni siquiera parecían inmutarse por verla, sólo seguían allí discutiendo, y por más que Helga se iba acercando más y más a ellos no lograba escuchar ni una sola sonoridad proveniente de los labios de ellos, no podía escuchar absolutamente nada ni saber de qué hablaban.

Y repentinamente, en un movimiento coordinado, llegó a ver cómo los tres jóvenes tornaron su vista directo a ella, descubriéndola al fin de lo que iba a hacer… Helga se quedó tiesa ante la mirada de los tres compañeros. Pero nada pareció incomodarles, pues luego de unos segundos siguieron discutiendo, incluso ahora llegaba a notar que sí, llegaba a escuchar sonoridades, pero eran demasiado potentes, no llegaba a denotar ni una sola sílaba, ni fragmento lingüístico comprensible, sólo sonidos de gran intensidad que se entremezclaban en las tres voces… aquellas voces parecían las de…

* * *

-¡NO!-

**-Sí Helga…-**

_-Ahora mira hacia arriba…-_

* * *

Y cuando vio hacia arriba llegó a notar cómo la luz del sol se adentraba a potenciar sus rayos sobre sus ojos, haciendo que estos poco a poco empezaran a desprender gotas, gotas de sangre…

Un insoportable ardor invadió los ojos de la muchacha, los cerró con fuerza, empezando a sentir cómo las sombras la cubrían… las sombras de las nubes que intentaban bloquear los molestos rayos solares que la dañaban, que le hacían sentir cierta incomodes…

Cuando finalmente la frescura de las sombras la invadió, abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo hacia el punto donde sus tres compañeros habían estado situados, no había nadie…

De hecho, no había nadie en el mismo parque, Helga miró hacia todos lados, notando el parque completamente vacío.

Una suave ráfaga se concentró en volver a ondear los cabellos de la rubia, haciendo que otros de estos se desprendieran de su cabeza con debilidad, mezclándose con las hojas que salían desprendidas por el viento.

Decidió mirar directo hacia lo que tenía frente a ella, la dichosa estatua que Brainy pareció cubrir, ahí mismo podía ver la placa del personaje histórico que se mostraba… se llegaba a ver una inscripción grabada en el mármol de la estatua tallado por el mismo escultor que la había armado, allí mismo, debajo de la estatua decía…

_**Sigmund Freud (1856 - 1939)**_

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 8**_

Y finalmente los dejo con el capítulo 8, que hace toda una anagrama sobre el famoso **Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo**, bien mencionado en el título de este capítulo. Digamos que esta actitud obsesiva-compulsiva se acentúa en Helga con cierta persona, podemos darnos cuenta que se trata de Brainy, y Betty claramente le dijo la respuesta más sabia con respecto a esos padecimientos.

La escena final si bien se sale un poco de eso y hace una referencia a Freud, que la mencioné en la nota pasada, con respecto al Ello, Yo y Superyó. Claramente se han notado las instancias del psicoanálisis freudiano en la última escena, reflejada en los tres personajes que hicieron participación en aquella discusión, me refiero a Raynard, Brainy y Phoebe… y ahora ¿por qué ellos tres? ¿Qué representan cada uno?

Con respecto al siguiente capítulo de este fan fiction llegará lo que muchos han esperado ¡así es! Arnold llegará a la preparatoria de Hilwood ¿cómo empezará esto? Lo único que puedo decirles es que si ya las cosas se pusieron de malas antes que Arnold llegara, ahora serán peores…

Finalmente les cuento que estoy de vacaciones, aunque me he metido en muchos proyectos, por lo que no prometo actualizar demasiado pronto cada uno de los fics, es posible que mi ritmo de actualización se haga un poco más lento, por sobre todo porque aún no me he liberado de las obligaciones y tengo que rendir un examen el 15 de diciembre jeje.

Vamos con los reviews…

**Reviews**:

**Elfenraiders**: leer este fic es algo que sólo un demente como vos y yo puede hacer. Sinceramente puedo comprender por qué nadie deja comentarios, es bastante densa la escritura jaja aunque tampoco me importa mucho, es mi género predilecto y lo que más me gusta. Digamos que el dichoso "poder" de Helga es más bien la dominación de una de las instancias y personalidades más fuertes de ella, en un trastorno disociativo si bien las personalidades se separan pero siguen allí, al parecer algunas tienen mayor protagonismo y poder, aquellas que se relacionan con los actos malignos e irracionales tales como los del Ello (siendo el Ello líder de aquellas personalidades) le brindan a Helga cierto poder de manifestación. Como te había comentado en un reply anterior, este tipo de acontecimientos llevan a Helga a convertirse en un "no-humano" precisamente no se comporta en una persona normal, y por ello las manifestaciones y actividades paranormales. Después de todo esto es un poco de la mezcla entre psicosis y posesiones demoníacas, como asimilándolas de una misma forma, si bien yo no creo en las posesiones, creo que son no más manifestaciones de víctimas débiles que se dejan llevar por sus temores, o sino ¿por qué de casualidad en las películas sobre posesiones demoníacas atacan precisamente a fanáticos religiosos? Porque los fanáticos religiosos o mismo creyentes, dejan plasmar su energía en símbolos de protección (tales como la cruz cristiana) como un parámetro de protección contra fuerzas malignas provenientes del infierno, con la imposibilidad de que los perturben. El problema de traspasar tu energía a un símbolo, hace que quedes más débil, y por ello cuando los demonios son increíblemente fuertes pueden quebrar la barrera impuesta por el símbolo y atacar a la persona de movimientos creyentes de la religión. Esto quizás ocurren cuando los rituales o mismos conjuros de protección salen mal y los símbolos no están cargados de suficiente energía y al mismo tiempo quedes debilitado. Pero bueno, en mi opinión, lo que son llamadas las "posesiones demoníacas" son obras del miedo que el mismo ser humano tiene con respecto a elementos que desconoce, siendo víctimas de instancias inconscientes, oscuras que puedan llevarlos a actos que nunca pudo cometer. El ser humano tiene energía vital en su interior, si alimenta aquella energía a únicamente personalidades que representen aspectos negativos, oscuros, egoístas, entre otros valores anti-morales que se contrarrestan con el Superyó, podríamos llegar a convertirnos en seres de ese siniestro poder con el cual Helga se está desarrollando, a pesar que lo está haciendo por momentos, pues el trastorno de ella es un completo random de sus personalidades, podemos llegar a verla más agradable en otros capítulos. Precisamente la disociación de las personalidades de Helga pueda hacer que la chica aparezca en dos lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo, tal como lo dice en el renglón que Helga está con Gerald en la azotea y Milton grita: "¡aaaah es Helga está frente a mí!" en parte es algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con Patty, originalmente es obvio saber que Patty es un espectro y ella originalmente está muerta, pero sin embargo hizo su aparición en la escuela y Helga la hizo volver a donde debería. Si bien lo de Milton y la directora no está ligado a los fragmentos o mismo conexiones, es precisamente lo que dije más arriba, disociación de personalidades, capacidad de la estancia en distintos lugares, ¡pero claro! Nada dice que Milton simplemente vio la imagen de Helga y no verdaderamente a su persona… después de todo en el final de este capítulo se hace algo similar, en la escena final Raynard, Brainy y Phoebe representan al Ello, Yo y Superyó de Helga, pues la estatua de Freud aparecía detrás de ellos haciendo la referencia grande. Muy bien porque te haya llamado la atención que Helga llamó cobarde a Melody, eso es un tema clave para finales del fic, principalmente Helga le dijo cobarde porque Melody se abstuvo a huir de la luz del sol, si bien Helga sabe de su problema de albinismo, pero después de todo para ella es una cobarde por no enfrentar los peligros. Tratándose del día de los inocentes, seguro que iba a ser algo traumante y atroz, y digamos que lo de los cambios de personaje es uno de los acontecimientos paranormales que Helga produce con su trastorno, afectando así al entorno que la rodea. Y bien que lo has comprendido, Raynard es un idiota, sólo es grosso por poder ver el aura de Helga, de hecho es el único que puede hacerlo. Brainy es un personaje interesante, y por sobre todo acá se demuestra la relación interesante que ellos tienen, que como te comenté en el foro, le hace bien a Helga, pero no le cura del todo su malestar, y de eso habla precisamente este capítulo, Brainy en Helga le produce algo similar a un Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo, una clase de sobredosis que no cura, sólo calma, haciéndose esta sobredosis ya más caótica, habrá un capítulo donde se refuerce más este tema, precisamente se llamará "Adicciones" o "Drogas" aún no me decido jaja. Sinceramente no veía El Fantasma Escritor, me aburría mucho jajaja, pero sí, odio esas cadenas de mierda que te ponen a la figura espantosa a primer plano para que pegues el peor salto de tu vida, la otra vez Sefirot me dijo que el juego de Alien era así, un escenario oscuro y abandonado donde nada parece presentarse y repentinamente AAAAAAAHHH salta un alien a tu pantalla y te grita de lo más lindo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo Ten, por más que no logres comprenderlo el todo porque es abusivamente abstracto y a pesar de que Mina descubrió un item importantísimo de los capítulos finales de este fic, tené por seguro que te lo voy a hacer saber con los replys que te iré publicando, hasta el del capítulo final supongo que te lo responderé por mp o si tengo suerte en el foro, aunque te adelanto que el cap final es abierto y a interpretación del público. Gracias por el apoyo y el entusiasmo de escribir comentarios acá y más por sobre todo el interés del relato. Iniciaremos sin problema nuestro fics de HA D&D, sobre el rate del fic quizás el más ideal es T, pero podemos verlo luego. ¡Un saludote!

Y con ello me voy despidiendo de todos ustedes. Hasta que actualice veremos qué seguirá culminando en esta historia. ¡Saludos!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	9. Retroceso

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Trastorno Disociativo**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes inventados están bajo mi nombre.**

Ground Spirit Minerva se enorgullece en presentarles un nuevo proyecto literario. Un nuevo desafío, diferente a proyectos anteriores, centrado en un relato de contenidos de suspenso y otros contenidos explícitos que se ocuparán de darle un giro a la vida y un vistazo diferente a la realidad.

**NO ****APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos de este fan fiction, pueden ser altamente explícitos y hasta dañinos con lo que puedan dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, entre ellos graves insultos, escenas escalofriantes con contenidos explícitamente violentos, como también escenas delirantes y fuera de foco.

**Capítulo 9: Retroceso**

_Seres vivientes que retroceden lentamente con temor, sin ver qué les puede bloquear el paso hacia atrás… sin importar que algo los detengan. Retroceden por temor…_

* * *

Oscuridad invadida por un espacio inconmensurablemente amplio, donde sólo se podía ver un suelo donde apoyarse… aunque poco se podía ver, pues la penumbra negra se denotaba en todo alrededor, aumentando su concentración en el techo… si es que lo había.

No parecían haber límites allí dentro, sólo el más inmenso infinito… paso tras paso, hacia la nada…

_-Tic, tac, tic, tac,-_

Se oían manifestaciones sonoras similares a las de un reloj, todas superpuestas unas con otras, creando una descoordinación absoluta, una maraña sonora, estruendoso desorden auditivo que parecía hacerse más y más fuerte…

No era eso, estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que la oscuridad se disipa poco a poco, dejándose ver… a todo su alrededor una enorme ronda de relojes de péndulos rodeándole… sin saluda a su alrededor…

Miraba hacia todos lados, en todas partes estaban ellos creando su enfermizo concierto de tic tacs. Sus oídos sangraban, y su cerebro retumbaba con violencia… su cabeza iba a estallar, poco a poco…

Abre sus ojos al ver la bailanta graciosa de los relojes, en movimientos perfectamente coordinados, sin comparación de su manifestación sonora que era completamente opositora. Perpleja del espectáculo, notaba detalle por detalle el baile de estos extraños personajes, dando giros en punta, como la gracia de una bailarina de ballet… baile tan rosa como el escenario que estaban ellos situados.

Curiosamente… el baile repentinamente se detuvo, y no se supo cuándo ni cómo, los relojes empezaron a caer, y no coordinadamente, todos caían para el lado izquierdo, uno empujando al otro… cayendo de forma perfectamente coordinada en tiempos, un reloj empuja al otro al caerse, un reloj cae siendo empujado por otro reloj que cayó, un reloj cae y empuja al que le sigue a su lado, quien luego cae para empujar al de su lado… efecto naturalmente físico, tan visto tan…

Se detuvo a ver… el final del espiral, un reloj termina por empujar a otro, pero este no cae, sino que deja caer al de su lado, evitando este caer… quedándose unos metros tras este…

-¿Qué pasa?-

Helga observó alarmada a el misterioso reloj que no cayó… era como todos los demás, salvo que este no había caído como los otros… pero no parecía haber otra diferencia…

La joven frunce el ceño molesta… tras no conseguir respuestas, observa atentamente el reloj marcando las 9: 45:45 su péndulo se movía, pero el segundero no lo hacía… se mantenía dentro del sector del número 9. Helga se abstuvo a seguir mirando el péndulo, negaba con la cabeza y no quería hacerlo…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no!-

El reloj comienza a brillar violentamente, un potente as de luz blanco comienza a invadir violentamente la habitación, dejándose ver rápidamente las paredes color púrpuras, el techo gris claro como un mármol…

Helga corre desesperada y agitada huyendo de aquella luz, corriendo hacia atrás, sin poder darse la vuelta, sin poder vencer a la más rápida de las velocidades…

_

* * *

Fuerte destello que logra la ceguera absoluta de los signos, iluminación total que no logra visualizar el entorno…_

* * *

Potente había sido aquella luz que la joven rubia Pataki se encontraba cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su rostro, tapando sus ojos que le dolían, y su cabeza poco a poco iba recuperándose, a pesar de que el dolor perduraba…

Rápidamente se escucha un sonido tras la puerta de su habitación…

-¡Helga! ¡cielos santo! ¿Qué estás haciendo en tu habitación a esta hora? ¡Son las 9:45 y no has ido a la escuela!-

Helga se libera de la prisión ocasionada por sus brazos, sorprendida de verse en su propia habitación… su ventana estaba abierta y el sol golpeaba con fiereza alumbrando su habitación, se notaba que hace pocas horas había salido y este mismo echaba su potente poder luminoso en ella, empalideciendo visualmente su piel.

Miró hacia un costado, su madre estaba allí preocupada, levemente molesta por la irresponsabilidad de su hija menor al no asistir al instituto de educación alta.

-Creo que me quedé dormida- dijo Helga no muy convencida y de manera aburrida.

Se puso de pie lentamente, un tanto débil, pues sentía que lo estaba. Pero además se sentía extraña… el dolor de cabeza repentinamente se había ido, lo que llevó a sobarse su nuca con confusión.

-Vístete… voy a llevarte- le había dicho Miriam.

Y repentinamente se fue de la habitación dejando a una Helga confundida, abrumada y avergonzada. Notaba que su madre estaba más molesta de lo normal, cuando generalmente ¡jamás lo estaba! Y es que Helga sentía que había algo raro… que no era un día normal para ella ¡y claro que no lo era! Miró su calendario ¡Lunes 4 de abril! Hoy era… el día… el día de espanto para ella, y Miriam misma quería llevarla a ese sitio, al cual inevitablemente iba a tener que asistir, de lo contrario jamás progresaría en su futuro…

No esperó más, se acomodó el vestido-playera de siempre, los jeans sueltos azules, las deportivas blancas, y la gorra azul en la cabeza, atándose sus dos coletas y preparando su mochila, para bajar inmediatamente por las escaleras a rápidos saltos, y fuertes pisotones, Miriam la estaba esperando en la entrada con la puerta abierta…

-Vamos- dijo fríamente.

Apacible y avergonzada, Helga salió de la casa junto a ella, para cerrar la puerta de la residencia Pataki, ambas meterse en el automóvil y marchar rápidamente para los caminos de la preparatoria.

_**

* * *

-Rrrrrruumm—**_

* * *

Largo y agitados pasos con rapidez que se emprendía en los pasillos… sin encontrar con éxito el que quería detenerse. Pasando por casilleros, bebederos, más pasillos y más puertas con diferentes números, papeles y panfletos colgados, enchinchados sobre cartones corrugados, encimados uno del otro… maraña de información que no provocaba ningún agrado tener que observar, ni tener que interpretar, con intenciones de retroceder y abstenerse a la lectura de aquella información.

Sigue y sigue avanzando… agitadamente, haciendo que su corazón saltara con violencia, que sus talones empezaran a dolerle por el fuerte impacto que provocaba con cada uno de los fuertes y agigantados pasos que propinaba.

Hasta que por fin llegó a la sala que buscaba, la cual sin extrañarse se encontraba cerrada, aquella que poseía un enorme número: el 306, y de allí se notaba una silueta moviéndose levemente, seguramente un profesor dando clase.

Sería incómodo ingresar en medio de la clase, pero otra no le quedaba, respiró profundamente y lentamente abrió la puerta, de modo que las voces y murmullos que se oían en el aula se difuminaron en cuestión de segundos, centrando sus vistas en el recién llegado. El profesor incluso, uno de cabello negro algo conoso, rostro, nariz y lentes medianamente cuadrados, sus mejillas caían por sus costados marcando unas profundas arrugas, se quedó observando hacia la puerta de entrada con una tiza en su mano derecha a punto de trazar algo en el verde pizarrón.

-Disculpe…-

-¡Oh eres tú!- dijo con una leve sonrisa el profesor –pasa-

Tímidamente dio unos pasos e ingreso, mostrándose ante todos. Algunos de los alumnos parecieron reconocerlo por un instante, y otros mostraban una inmensa sonrisa, pero sobre todo un muchacho de cabello corto rizado y negro, de piel morena y de genial actitud y estilo.

-Clase, les presento a Arnold Shortman- comentó el profesor introduciéndolo –viene de las Selvas de San Lorenzo en Centro América, y formará parte de nuestra clase de Psicología-

Gerald se mostraba completamente gratificado por ver a su mejor amigo nuevamente en Hilwood ¡y por fortuna le había tocado en su misma clase de Psicología! Y como para que no lo reconociera… a pesar de la innecesaria introducción de su profesor, muchos de los presentes en la clase de Psicología lo reconocieron, entre ellos indudablemente Gerald, también estaban Stinky y Lorenzo y de las chicas se encontraban Rhonda y Lila.

-¡Arnold! ¡Qué gusto verte!- dijo la chica fashion y le introdujo a su compañera -¿la reconoces? Es Lila-

-¡Hola Arnold!- saludó cariñosamente la pelirroja de dos coletas.

El rubio sí que había cambiado mucho, aunque en apariencia se notaba siendo el mismo, estaba levemente más bronceado por el sol caribeño de Centro América, tenía algunos colgantes y tirantes de algunas insignias y símbolos de la tribu de los Ojos Verdes, y usaba una clásica camisa a rayas, similar a la que usaba cuando era niño, una playera negra en el medio y unos jeans azul claros, un tanto desgastados. Estaba delgado, quizás un poco extremo, pues incluso parecía que estaba bajando de peso y estaba mucho más estilizado que cuando tenía 9 años.

-Hola chi… ¿¡Son ustedes Rhonda y Lila!- preguntó sorprendido.

Arnold antes de decir algo dilató notoriamente sus ojos ¿Eran Rhonda y Lila? ¡Y vaya tiempo que llevaba sin verlas a ambas! Pues prácticamente Arnold mismo denotó que las dos llamaban perfectamente la atención de la clase del profesor de Psicología, pues se las notaban como las chicas más bellas de la clase, al menos de aquella…

-¡No puedo creer que sean ustedes!- saludó sonriente.

-¡Ejum!- tosió el profesor forzadamente y serio –señor Shortman, le recomiendo que se vaya acomodando a un lugar, pues como ve estamos en horarios de clase-

-Lo siento profesor…- se disculpó el rubio.

-¡Aquí! ¡aquí Arnold!- exclamó un cierto muchacho de piel morena sonriendo ampliamente señalando un lugar vacío a su lado.

Arnold sonrió al reconocer a su mejor amigo, incluso también vio en el camino hacia su pupitre a Stinky y Lorenzo, a quienes saludó agitando una mano en silencio…

-Bien como les iba diciendo… dentro de la psiquis humana…-

La voz del profesor de difuminó en la nada para muchos, precisamente por la llegada de Arnold, a nadie le importaba seguir la clase, y sólo se concentrarían en hablar en voz baja con él de todo lo que se perdió en su ausencia.

-¡Qué bueno verte amigo!- exclamó Gerald iniciando su saludo particular con él.

-También me alegra verte Gerald- dijo sonriente y observó a Stinky y Lorenzo que estaban a un costado y a Lila y Rhonda que estaban más adelante observándolo con una sonrisa –también me alegra mucho verlos a ustedes chicos, no saben cuánto los he extrañado.-

El profesor molestamente se dio la vuelta y llevó sus nudillos a la cadera, frunciendo el ceño con profundidad y torciendo la boca levemente, y elevó la voz llamando la atención de todos los alumnos presentes del aula.

-¡Presten atención por favor! Esto no lo repetiré una segunda vez, ya tendrán tiempo para hablar con su amigo en el descanso ¡ahora pongan atención por favor!-

El profesor se volvió a dar la vuelta y hacer sus explicaciones mientras escribía en la pizarra. De modo que Arnold y los demás observaron sorprendidos hacia su profesor…

-Bueno… creo que será mejor hacerle caso- suspiró el rubio.

-¡Bah Arnold déjalo!- dijo Gerald un tanto aburrido y harto -¿por qué no nos cuentas de San Lorenzo? Dime… has dominado el idioma a esta altura ¿verdad?-

Arnold no estaba muy convencido de escuchar el consejo de su mejor amigo, pensaba que era mejor prestar atención en la clase, pero luego vio a sus compañeros Stinky y Lorenzo acercar sus pupitres cerca de él, como también con Lila y Rhonda. Arnold pensaba que lo mejor era aprovechar a estar con sus amigos, faltaban menos de 2 meses para que las clases terminaran y posiblemente muchos de ellos marcharan lejos a la Universidad y cabiera la posibilidad de no volver a verlos, de modo que habló con ellos.

-Puedo hablar Español perfectamente- dijo sonriendo.

Sus compañeros emitieron un gemido y una inmensa sonrisa de asombro, admirando al rubio Cabeza de Balón, y bien que muchas ocasiones han impuesto el idioma español en su escuela pero por otras ocasiones lo quitaban pues el idioma le resultaba tan difícil a todos que no prestaban atención en las clases ni mostraban ni el más mínimo interés por las clases, haciendo que los profesores inmediatamente renunciaran a sus puestos, quedándose sin profesores del idioma Español… una sencilla vergüenza de aquella escuela.

-Pero no lo niego- apresuró el rubio agitadamente –es un idioma muy difícil ¿saben que en el Español se diferencian los sustantivos por femeninos y masculinos?-

-¡Ni que lo digas Arnold! Además las conjugaciones de los verbos que nos intentaron enseñar hace dos años ¡me volvieron loco!- exclamó el moreno.

-Es un idioma difícil- señaló Lorenzo haciendo que los otros –aquí no se ha tenido ningún éxito de enseñarlo-

-Sí- afirmó Arnold –pero lo he dominado, y gracias a él pude desenvolverme muy bien en mi estadía allá… aunque a veces confundo algunas palabras y las mezclo con el inglés jeje… creo que es normal-

Sus compañeros sonrieron junto con él. Era tan agradable volver a verlo, y volver a compartir esos únicos momentos que se pasaban con él. Y más ahora que las clases pronto acabarían, todos marcharían por caminos separados, era el mejor momento para que Arnold llegara, sin duda alguna.

Un ruido de puerta se escuchó dentro del aula, llamando la atención de todos los presentes directamente hacia la puerta, ahí mismo había entrado Raynard con una caja llena de tizas.

-Tome profesor, las tizas que me pidió- respondió el muchacho serenamente.

-Gracias Raynard, siéntate por favor- respondió el profesor –veamos… según Freud, separó 3 instancias dentro del psicoanálisis humano; Ello, Yo y Superyó…

Raynard, con el rostro un tanto agotado escuchando la voz de su profesor pasando la clase, le aburría bastante, ya que parecía que esos conceptos los había aprendido ya hace bastante tiempo, y los tenía perfectamente sabidos…

El muchacho se sentó en su pupitre, observando directamente a su izquierda son expresión fastidiada al escuchar una suave risita de Lila, notando así el grupo de compañeros que rodeaban al rubio. Raynard enarcó una ceja al ver a Arnold, preguntándose quién era… y fue cuando él mismo se dio cuenta que iba a ser el día de hoy que iba a llegar, así que sin duda era él… ¡él era el ex-novio de Helga! ¡Vaya! Parecía que jamás se lo hubiese imaginado así, aunque Raynard notaba algo en él bastante extraño, en él… un aura blanquecina, tirando a un azul claro, celeste del cielo de la mañana, bastante pacífica. Tenía que ser… indudablemente…

Raynard se puso de pie, acercándose al lado de Arnold rompiendo con el pequeño murmullo…

-Disculpa…- dijo el muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos claros.

Los chico estaban un poco asustados de ver a Raynard allí observándolos, pensaban que inmediatamente los delataría con el profesor, pero no fue así.

-Tú debes ser Arnold ¿cierto?- sonrió Raynard.

Gerald emitió un gesto de fastidio y desconfianza, pues no le agradaba que Raynard intentara socializar y vender su simpatía a su mejor amigo. Algo parecido pasó con Stinky y Lorenzo, más bien con este último, que parecía ser un poco más atento que el campesino de gran nariz.

-Me llamo Raynard, Arnold- le contestó ofreciéndole su mano para estrechar.

-Un gusto Raynard- sonrió el rubio estrechando su mano con el alemán –veo que te hablaron de mí para reconocerme ¿cierto?-

-¡Puff!- exclamó Raynard sonriendo -¿qué NO me hablaron de ti Arnold? Jaja… ya… si necesitas algo, y por sobre todo de esta clase de psicología puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, es bastante sencilla para mí-

-Oh bueno, pues muchas gracias- sonrió Arnold. -¿dices saber mucho de esta clase entonces?-

Raynard dibujó una sonrisa sobradora llevándose los nudillos a la cadera y posicionándose con el mentón en alto, mostrando diferencia de altura con sus compañeros al encontrarse todos sentados y él de pie.

-Mi madre es psicóloga, sabe de estas cosas son demasiado sencillas y yo también he aprendido mucho de ella- dijo sonriente –bueno… cualquier cosa ya sabes, iré a mi asiento-

Y Raynard se marchó hacia su pupitre, dejando a un Arnold sonriente aunque algo curioso, él no había conocido a Raynard antes de que marchara a San Lorenzo, pues este llegó después, y posiblemente ahora tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo.

-¿Compañero nuevo?- preguntó Arnold sonriente a sus amigos.

-Raynard ingresó al primer año de preparatoria hace 2 años, tiene 19 años, repitió para juntarse con nosotros, y ahora se egresará junto a nosotros- respondió Lorenzo. –es un estudiante que hizo un intercambio de una escuela de Alemania-

-¿De Alemania? ¡Guau!- exclamó Arnold –me imagino que es interesante hablar con él, al menos a mí me pareció cuando se introdujo a nosotros… ¿por qué no lo dejamos pasar a nuestro círculo?-

Arnold iba a darse la vuelta para elevar la voz y llamar a Raynard a su grupo pero Gerald inmediatamente lo sujetó de su camisa llevándolo hacia él.

-¿¡Estás loco Arnold!- exclamó con la voz más baja que pudo -¡No quieres hacer eso!-

-¿Por qué?- replicó el rubio.

-Raynard puede ser un chico muy agradable Arnold- comentó Stinky –pero hay momentos en los que no lo es tanto-

-¡Ni eso Stinky!- se quejó Rhonda y observó directamente a Rhonda –el muchacho es repugnante y bastante ordinario, nadie entiende que sus comentarios son bastante groseros…-

-A veces… es mejor no tenerlo cerca…- mencionó Lila un tanto tímida cuidando de no decir de más respecto a su compañero.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡No sean así con él! Denle una oportunidad, quizás sea un poco tímido…- insistió Arnold.

Había algo que no había cambiado para nada en Arnold, y él seguía siendo el mismo chico optimista e insistente de siempre, que intenta buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas, y cuando sus compañeros parecían ya seguir un camino, Arnold siempre estaba para hacerles cambiar de parecer esforzadamente… aunque esta vez no parecía que iba a ser tan fácil, con tantos años ausente.

-¿Arnold?- preguntó Gerald un tanto inquieto –el chico es bipolar…-

-¿Bipolar?- preguntó Arnold sorprendido –bueno… aún así creo que son un poco injustos discriminándolo así-

-Arnold no querrás pasar demasiado tiempo con él, ni aunque te paguemos porque lo hagas- espetó Rhonda –el único que parece soportarlo aquí es Sid, a quien deliberadamente hipnotizó…-

-¡Vamos chicos no exageren!- volvió a insistir Arnold.

Pero muchos hicieron una respuesta coordinada de "sií" dándole la razón a Rhonda y callando a Arnold. Pues Sid actualmente ya no se juntaba mucho con Harold y Stinky, como solía pasar en ocasiones atrás, ahora se dedicaba a practicar skateboarding con Raynard y se dedicaba a hacer y jugar bromas a distintos alumnos, Milton la rata preferida de ellos, incluso ni Curly quería unirse a su grupo, a pesar de que se decía que Curly tenía planes incluso peor de oscuros para con la escuela.

-Y no es raro que por ser tan extraño esté obsesionado y persiguiendo a…- comentó Stinky.

-¡Oh por favor!- espetó Rhonda interrumpiéndole de repente sin dejar sacar el nombre de la muchacha –¡no hablemos de ella por favor! ¡Hablando de enfermos!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Arnold curioso y asustado -¿a quién está persiguiendo Raynard?-

-Créeme Arnold…- dijo Gerald llevando una mano a su espalda -…no quieres saberlo.-

Arnold se quedó estupefacto ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo… que sólo pudo decirle eso. Mientras en su cabeza empezaban a articularse y remorderse bastantes dudas… por sobre todo las últimas enmarcadas por el chico de piel morena.

_

* * *

Un ser viviente que corre hacia adelante, un enorme muro lo bloquea… vuelve hacia atrás, por el mismo camino que había tomado con anterioridad en el sendero… viéndolo todo de forma inversa…_

* * *

Enorme había sido la multitud que se armó todo el mundo armado en una inmensa ronda alrededor del rubio Cabeza de Balón, todos emocionados de verlo, aún allí con ellos Stinky, Lorenzo, Lila, Rhonda y Gerald, además acompañados de Nadine que había aparecido junto a Lindsay, quien acababa de conocer al rubio, Curly e Iggy también estaban con ellos, emocionados por el recién llegado, armando una alocada y dinámica charla.

-Es una lástima que no nos hayamos conocido antes Arnold- sonrió Lindsay –las cosas que me cuentas que has pasado allá son muy interesantes, tienes un gran punto de vista. Además me han hablado tanto de ti… me agrada que podamos habernos conocido-

Y extendió su mano a él, de modo que Arnold enrojeció un poco sus mejillas debido al cálido comentario que Lindsay había hecho de él. Pero Arnold tampoco debías inquietarse, Lindsay era muy conocida por ser muy alentadora con las personas, a decir verdad era extraño saber que una chica tan correcta y fina como Lindsay haya salido con alguien como Sid, pero quienes dicen… los polos opuestos se atraen.

-Gr-gracias Lindsay… también me da gusto conocerte- dijo un tanto atolondrado.

-Ella salió con Sid viejo…- le susurró Gerald al oído.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya cosas las que me he perdido!- le contestó el rubio de la misma manera.

-¡Arnoooold!-

Se había escuchado a lo lejos haciendo llamar la atención de los presentes. Harold inmediatamente apareció para abrazarlo, haciendo sorprender al rubio de forma repentina, pues no era así cómo lo recordaba…

-¿¡Harold!- preguntó asombrado Arnold -¿¡eres tú! ¡Estás…! ¡estás…!- y ahí sintió a su amigo romper con el abrazo mientras lo observaba asombrado -¡Delgado! ¡y mucho!-

-¡Lo sé amigo! He decidido bajar de peso jeje… no ha sido fácil, pero lo logré- dijo sonriendo el muchacho de piel rosada aunque un tanto nervioso.

Arnold no pareció percatarse de este detalle, pero Gerald y los demás en cambio miraban hacia otro lado, nadie quería decirle la verdad del por qué Harold estaba así de delgado.

-Pues te felicito amigo…- sonrió el rubio.

Gerald aprovechó inmediatamente la distracción e incomodes que Harold sintió en aquellos momentos para alejar a su mejor amigo de él y susurrarle al oído.

-No ha estado bien Arnold… Harold dejó de comer por una gran depresión…-

-¿Una gran depresión?-

-Patty… murió a causa de un accidente, y bueno… ya sabes lo que ocurrió con su noviazgo…-

Arnold quedó horrorizado ante la respuesta de Gerald, era terrible con sólo pensarlo… y más aún, Arnold no se había enterado ni la mitad de las desgracias que habían ocurrido en la escuela.

_**

* * *

-Tttzzzz—**_

_

* * *

Interferencia sonora de un punto determinado… insoportable manifestación audiovisual busca crear molestia en los interiores humanos, alejarnos del problema…_

* * *

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado a tan sólo unas horas que Gerald le había contado mucho de lo que ocurrió en la escuela, pero por sobre todo las cosas que más le sorprendieron a Arnold fueron las que habían ocurrido hace pocos días.

-¿El fantasma de Patty? ¿Aquí?- preguntó Arnold pálido como un papel.

-Eso fue lo de menos Arnold… ¡la peor la ligaron Milton y Erick!- exclamó el moreno -El último quedó hospitalizado, y Milton estuvo internado en un neuro-psiquiátrico, me dijeron que ayer lo sacaron y dice aún ver al cadáver de la directora moviéndose. Dicen que hoy vino a la escuela… pero no está muy bien amigo ¿sabes?-

-¡Cielos pobre Milton!- dijo Arnold agravado –eso afectará la maratón de cerebros con Phoebe…-

-¡Ni que lo digas viejo!- remató Gerald y sonrió al ver a los pasillos a una persona conocida –y hablando de ella…-

Arnold miró hacia frente a él y notó a Phoebe junto a Sheena hablando y cargando varios libros. A simple vista parecía que Phoebe estaba muy bien, pues ella seguía de novia con Gerald y seguro que entre su mejor amigo y ella no debían haber ni un solo tipo de preocupación.

-¡Hola amor!- saludó el moreno.

-¡Gerald!- sonrió Phoebe para darle un beso en los labios.

Sheena sonrió radiantemente al ver a Arnold, sorprendida extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo amistosa y ligeramente.

-¡Arnold amigo! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien Sheena… bien…- dijo un tanto distraído, mirando hacia un costado.

Phoebe luego de saludar a su novio se sorprendió de ver a Arnold, sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo más ligero, al cual el rubio apenas correspondió, un tanto atolondrado y dudoso, de modo que Phoebe y Gerald lo notaron un tanto extraño.

-Arnold me alegra que hayas vuelto- sonrió Phoebe a pesar de darse cuenta de lo despistado que estaba el muchacho de melena rubia.

-Sí, yo también Phoebe…- mencionó aún dudoso –Phoebe… dime ¿en dónde está…?-

-Lo siento Arnold, Sheena y yo tenemos que ir a clases de ciencias, te veré más tarde. Vamos Sheena-

Y ambas salieron caminando con rapidez por los pasillos, desapareciendo de los dos jóvenes, que quedaron extrañados por la rápida huida de la oriental, aunque Gerald parecía saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Oye viejo, podrías haber sido más disimulado…- reprochó este mismo –lo de Lila y Eugene no lo dije para que te lamentaras por lo de Stinky y Sheena sintiendo pena por ellos…-

-Lo sé Gerald, lo lamento por ellos- dijo avergonzadamente –pero es que realmente no puedo creer que ellos dos estén de novios. Y a decir verdad estoy bastante preocupado por lo que le han pasado a todos, pareciera que… empeoraron las cosas…-

-Lo sé viejo- contestó el moreno suspirando –pero es la realidad de hoy, acéptala… te llevarás bastantes desilusiones si piensas que todo está igual que en el noveno grado-

Arnold entristeció repentinamente ¿cómo podía ser? Anteriormente parecía que su grupo era bastante unido, pues bien anteriormente no habían tantos compañeros nuevos como en la anterioridad y pues bien antes nadie se hacían peleas entre ellos… el tema del noviazgo de Eugene y Lila pareció sorprenderle porque incluso había complicado la amistad en medio de Stinky y Sheena. ¡Un verdadero desastre! Y aún Arnold pensaba que esos no eran los únicos detalles que debía de enterarse… y que había problemas incluso mucho más serios que los que Gerald le había contado, y estaba en lo cierto…

-Supongo que tienes razón Gerald…- suspiró el rubio resignadamente.

Gerald iba a decir algo, pero repentinamente vio la mano de alguien pasar frente a los ojos de su mejor amigo, llamando su atención también. Ambos jóvenes observaron al dueño de aquella mano, a un muchacho de cabellera algo desordenada, lentes redondeados y sonrisa pegajosa…

-¡Brainy!- exclamó sorprendidamente Arnold y sonrió -¿Cómo has estado? me alegra verte-

-Rebienve…nido Arnold…- contestó dificultosamente el muchacho entre extraños jadeos.

Arnold sonreía grato hacia Brainy, parecía que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y eso le alegraba, aunque Gerald simplemente ignoraba los hechos mirando hacia un costado, aunque no pudo hacerlo luego de notar un pequeño detalle…

-Brainy…- preguntó sorprendido el moreno señalando un costado de su propio cuello -¿qué te ocurrió en el cuello?-

Brainy inmediatamente se llevó una mano a su cuello algo sorprendido, incluso luego del comentario de Gerald, Arnold se dio cuenta de que Brainy llevaba una fuerte marca púrpura con algunas líneas rosadas cerca de esta en un costado de su cuello… parecía una lastimadura, o bien… un "mordisco".

-Am… algo- respondió sonriendo y jadeando.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron de reojo extrañados, pensando en que posiblemente Brainy tendría alguna compañera de suma cercanía que le diera aquellos cariños un tanto violentos, pues aquellas marcas en el cuello a su edad se hacía tan familiar…

Pero no pudieron preguntarle más detalles porque cuando observaron hacia su frente Brainy ya no estaba…

-¡Viejo no está!- dijo sorprendido el moreno.

-¡Helga!- exclamó sorprendido y sonriendo -¿cómo has estado? ¡Me alegra mucho verte!-

Gerald se dio vuelta curiosamente al ver a la rubia acomodando unos libros en su casillero justo detrás de ellos. La muchacha tornó su vista en Arnold, sus ojos estaban oscuros y sin brillo, ni vida, al igual que su inmutable rostro.

-Nos vemos… Arnoldo…- mencionó secamente.

Y dicho esto la chica se retiró por los pasillos apaciguando un incómodo silencio.

_**

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 9**_

Por fin luego de mucho tiempo sin actualizar les traigo el capítulo 9. Les tengo que comentar que he tenido algunos problemas técnicos con mi computadora de trabajo que me evitó proseguir con mis proyectos de fan fiction, permaneciendo estos estancados.

Para darles un sencillo resumen, me aproximaron un paquete de tipografías para instalar en la pc, pero al ser demasiadas logró un colapso en el sistema operativo y con ello todos los archivos de texto fueron afectados y transformados, con lo que no pude seguir escribiendo hasta eliminar una cantidad certera de estas. Actualmente tuve que llevar muchas tipografías a una carpeta extra, fuera de la que instala al sistema operativo de Windows, prácticamente sólo dejar en la carpeta de Fonts las básicas, pues a pesar de haber quitado incluso la cantidad que dice ser necesaria para la pc no había logrado lidiar con el problema hasta que hice este último paso, con lo que ahora me quedaron sólo las tipografías básicas y las otras debo volver a instalarlas.

Lamento mucho que esto haya ocurrido, y lamento incluso decirles a los muy pocos lectores de este fic, que mi relato _**"De principio a fin**_" lo actualizaré luego del 17 de diciembre. Esto es porque perdí el acceso del archivo del quinto capítulo en otra máquina a la cual recuperaré el acceso de este luego del jueves, como también para informarles que el 15 y 17 de diciembre tengo que rendir dos exámenes, lo que me imposibilita seguir escribiendo. Algo parecido podría decirles con _**"Soy un tanque"**_ aunque puede que lo escriba estos días si llego a tener tiempo libre.

Como tuve inspiración para este fan fiction además que sus capítulos son mucho más cortos que los de los otros fics les traigo este que evidentemente me cuesta menos tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado ver a Arnold de nuevo en Hilwood, pues para aquellos que pensaban que el re-encuentro de Arnold y Helga iba a ser sorprendente, se equivocaron, acá mismo lo vieron que fue el re-encuentro más cortante de la historia.

Sin embargo en este capítulo se pueden connotar muchos datos interesantes, todo hace referencia al retroceso, y la idea de volver hacia atrás, del miedo a seguir hacia adelante, vistos en casi todos los casos por sí decir.

La primera escena está inspirada en el escenario de la _**Clock Tower**_ del _**Ragnarok Online**_ de la ciudad de **Aldebaran**, donde aparecen unos monstruos llamados **Clock**. La escena incluso tiene inspiraciones a través del tema instrumental _**Aeon**_, de dicho escenario resaltando la tensión y el misterio de los significados de aquella escena.

Otro dato interesante; ¿quién diría que la madre de Raynard es psiquiatra? Ahora… ¿no les parece un poco raro? ¿Recuerdan el tercer episodio en la nota que le escribe a Helga…? Él mismo dice en un renglón: "_**Sabes que nadie más que yo puede ver tu poderosa aura, nadie más que yo entiende que eres única con todas las letras y nadie más que yo entiende la situación que pasas. Mi madre primero me lo informó y luego lo empecé a ver en ti…**_". Luego hay otro dato, que es bastante evidente, a ver si solos se dan cuenta al re-leer capítulos anteriores.

Con esto podemos acabar, ya para los siguientes capítulos, Arnold se enterará de cosas más horribles que pasan dentro de aquella preparatoria, o más bien dentro del entorno de cierta persona que pareció sepultarlo para siempre en lo más oculto de su consciencia.

**Reviews**:

**Rickhunter17**: este fic es muy extraño, y bastante despelotado por los cortes repentinos de escenas que tiene y por eso se hace difícil de entender, se cuestión de anclar las cosas, pues todo tiene una relación, no importa encontrarle la lógica a la historia, sino el sentido. Es un género particular que nunca he escrito, pero que siempre añoré con hacer uno, con lo que espero lograr el impacto que quiero, o más bien abrir aquellos sentidos como lo deseo, pues como estás viendo en las notas, poco a poco se descubren algunas cosillas, luego se harán relevamientos más drásticos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo respecto a este fic, creo que no todos lo valoran como vos, ya que a decir verdad de todos los que escribo este es sin duda mi preferido.

**Elfenraiders**: te agradezco el review del capítulo 12 de Soy Un Tanque ten, al menos sé que con ese fic no tengo mucho esmero, pero lo iré avanzando poco a poco. Empezando por el review, la relación de Helga y Brainy carece de sentido común, son mucho pero al mismo tiempo no son nada, pues no tienen ni siquiera una relación de noviazgo, y bien me dijiste dentro del chat del foro que notaste lo que ocurrió entre ellos en la habitación de Helga, pero a pesar de ello… no quiere decir absolutamente nada lo que ellos tienen. No se compara con la relación con Arnold anterior pues Helga era muy diferente en aquellas épocas, y no precisamente fue la separación de Arnold lo que ha provocado su trastorno, eso en realidad se verá mucho después, pero se supone que Helga ya nació con el Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo, y seguirá persistiendo en ella. Y más a pesar de la relación nueva de no-noviazgo serio con Brainy ha renovado a Helga, pero a pesar de ello, no la hace sentir completa, pues como bien decís… Helga aún tiene esa anomalía, aquello que le falta, que indudablemente Arnold le había dado en su momento y que muy posiblemente sea él el único que pueda ayudarle a recuperarlo… o bien puede hacerlo alguien más… pero eso ya lo dejaré en suspenso. El capítulo anterior se llamaba Obsesivo Compulsivo, relevando el trastorno, de obsesión y compulsión por ciertas características, digamos que Helga tiene esa obsesión-compulsión con Brainy en forma como pensando que él podrá ayudarla con su problema, pero no es así, él no lo hará… Arnold sí. Ahora ¿cómo? No sé… Arnold primero tiene que saber lo que le ocurre a Helga, y después seguir sus instintos de ayuda. Y la reacción de Brainy, no creo que se llegue a notar alguna diferencia respecto a la llegada de Arnold, a pesar de que el chico toma en cuenta de quién es Arnold para Helga, el que reaccionará pesimamente mal, pero que aún no lo ha hecho será otro. Lo de Betty, sí Brainy sabe más cosas de las que imaginás, precisamente Brainy sabe todo de Helga, sabe de todos los problemas que tiene, aunque él no ve el aura de Helga como lo hace Raynard con efectividad. Más a pesar de eso, sabe quién es Betty para Helga, a pesar de que la chica no le contó de ella a él. Helga y Brainy llevan una relación de amigos con favores… más bien amigos con cariño de confiarse todo… hasta un nivel extremo, en donde Helga se "obsesiona" con él para salir de sus sufrimientos o de sus propios miedos e inquietudes. Te agradezco como siempre el apoyo y el entusiasmo de la lectura de este fic, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ya que no es tan volado como los otros, salvo por la primera escena, las otras son un poco más literales. ¡Un saludo… Elfenraiders! (juro que no me había dado cuenta cuando lo escribí… jaja)

Espero que continúen leyendo, me despido y disculpo por la tardanza, intentaré avanzar con los otros fics en cuanto pueda. ¡Promesa!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


	10. Congelamiento

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Trastorno Disociativo**

**La serie y personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes inventados están bajo mi nombre.**

Ground Spirit Minerva se enorgullece en presentarles un nuevo proyecto literario. Un nuevo desafío, diferente a proyectos anteriores, centrado en un relato de contenidos de suspenso y otros contenidos explícitos que se ocuparán de darle un giro a la vida y un vistazo diferente a la realidad.

**NO ****APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

Los contenidos de este fan fiction, pueden ser altamente explícitos y hasta dañinos con lo que puedan dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, entre ellos graves insultos, escenas escalofriantes con contenidos explícitamente violentos, como también escenas delirantes y fuera de foco.

**Capítulo ****10: Congelamiento**

* * *

_La naturaleza se manifiesta de forma eufórica y fulminante estancando todo lo demás, sólo el clima predominando, mientras que el resto, estancado._

* * *

Abrazada a la cama y con fiereza no desea separarse de sus sábanas. El calor de su cuerpo comienza a abandonarla provocando que sus músculos se contraigan en el tonto intento de recobrar un poco más de calor.

No puede… no puede…

_-Pipipipip—_

Su despertador había sonado haciendo que abriera con mucho esfuerzo sus ojos. Su vista se mantenía nublada y desenfocada. Tomó una bocanada de aire, expulsando aire frío y blancuzco, haciendo que se notara este como una espesa neblina rodeando pocos centímetros que rodeaban alrededor de la boca de Helga.

Molesta y a regañadientes se levantó de la cama con su camisón color gris oscuro y el cabello desalineado, llevándose las manos a sus brazos y temblando con fuerza, con los músculos aún tensos buscando inútilmente el calor.

¿Y cómo es que rayos hacía tanto frío en un martes 5 de abril? En un día de primavera… cuando el calor comienza a prevalecer, dejando al invierno atrás. Su respuesta se terminó de desencadenar cuando vio los copos de nieve cayendo desde su casa…

-¡Pero qué demonios!-

Copos y copos de nieve, y la ciudad teñida de blanco, con un alfombrado de nieve abundante y los techos repletos de ella, con más copos cayendo con gracia creando una graciosa y adorable textura de lunares blancos cayendo en la ciudad de Hilwood.

-Bien… supongo que con esto darán por suspendidas las clases-

Comentó la rubia mientras se fue vistiendo con una blusa color púrpura y un camperón color rosado, alistándose con unos guantes negros y pantalones negros de invierno, y botas negras de nieve y llevándose a la cabeza un gorro de nieve color azul oscuro, atándose sus clásicas coletas. Dio un último vistazo a su habitación, marchándose por la puerta y bajando por las escaleras, para ir a ver a su familia… pensaba que ellos tampoco tendrían que salir con la densidad de nieve y al menos opinar algo al respecto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se iba a acercar a su familia para al menos tener alguna conversación coherente…

Pero nada había encontrado, la casa de los Pataki estaba desolada, el pasillo no había nadie, ni tampoco en la cocina. La sala de trofeos igual, con el televisor encendido, que si bien funcionaba, pero no del todo dado que la nieve provocaba en este interferencias un tanto molestas.

Helga miró hacia todos lados, en un último y desganado intento de buscar a su familia, pero sin encontrar respuestas decidió sentarse sobre el sillón de la sala mirando la televisión… o al menos lo que ella podía transmitir.

_-Hilwood News TV transmite el clima de hoy, hay gran densidad de nieve en las calles, imposibilitando que los vehículos recorran las calles y avenidas, con lo que__ el transporte público se encuentra momentáneamente suspendido hasta nuevo aviso…-_

Helga miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo por el suelo y a lo largo de toda la sala buscándolo, pero sin éxito se movía de un lado a otro monótonamente buscándolo.

-¿Dónde rayos está el control remoto?- preguntó con fastidio.

_-Reiteramos la información que en el día de hoy, la ciudad de Hilwood continuará con sus actividades laborales como cualquier otro día…-_

-¿¡Qué!-

Este comentario exaltó de sobremanera a Helga haciendo que mirara sorprendida a la pantalla, y con atención se quedó escuchando lo que proseguía a aquel argumento que el aparato tecnológico le estaba dando.

_-Empresas, escuelas y Universidades y entre otras instituciones, estarán abiertas en el día de hoy __continuando con la regularidad de las actividades…-_

-¿¡Cómo diablos es que la escuela está abierta si…! ¡Ahhh rayos!-

Violentamente se puso de pie mirando por la ventana, claramente se veían varias personas arrasando con esfuerzo sobre el increíble manto de nieve. Mismo ella lo había preguntado ¿cómo es que no se suspendieron las actividades laborales o estudiantiles si había estos altos niveles de nieve en las calles? Aunque Helga no podía asegurar si hace unas horas atrás estaba un poco más estable, no era lo que le importaba… mismo miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que no tendría un autobús para ir directamente hacia la escuela, ni tampoco un coche para poder circular por las calles. Tendría que ir a pata, y seguramente llegaría tarde.

Por un momento pensó en no ir, pero cuando revisó su cuaderno de comunicaciones, se dio cuenta de la increíble cantidad de inasistencias que tenía, pues en el año Helga se había quedado libre. Sus padres imploraron a la directora Alpers que la re-incorporaran, aunque eso les terminó costando un corrupto soborno, a Helga se le otorgaron unas 10 faltas más… debidamente le quedaban sólo 2 de las 10 nuevas que le habían dado. Con lo que si bien si ese día faltaba no ocurriría nada, pero si llegaba a ocurrir un asunto de mayor causa que la hiciera faltar, ya sea incluso por más de un día, estaría acabada, pues aquellas 10 faltas extras no se justificaban ni siquiera por enfermedad…

En resumen, Helga debía ir a la escuela con urgencia antes que le colocaran alguna falta más o bien una media falta por llegar tarde. Se colocó una bufanda color lila, alistó su mochila y fue saliendo de su casa, dejando la puerta de su casa sin llave, como comúnmente siempre la dejaba…

-Al menos no hay viento…- dijo con cierto tono sarcástico.

* * *

_**-Jjjjjjju—**_

* * *

_Ventizca que adormece los sentidos, que detiene nuestras ideas, que todo lo congela…_

* * *

-¿Por qué siempre hay que avanzar aún cuando no puedes?-

_-Porque ese es el sentido de la vida Helga, siempre ir adelante a pesar de la posible derrota o humillación, pues eso es crecer-_

-Lo sé Betty- dijo Helga con algo de resignación –pero aún cuando sabes que no podrás vencer bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿uno no puede quedarse en el lugar donde está?-

_-Caminos sinuosos y complejos se presentan siempre Helga, y el no recorrerlos, es como aceptar la muerte-_

-¿Tan así?-

_-Sí…-_

* * *

_-Adivina adivinador, una personita fastidiosa que le tiene miedo a crecer jajaja-_

-¿¡Quieres callarte ya!-

_-¡Siiiiiiií! ¡Eres tú tonta! Jajajaja-_

-¡Guarda silencio!-

**-Tú sabes las consecuencias que traen esos actos ¿cierto Helga?-**

-Ya…-

* * *

_Blanco de la pureza… blanco del silencio, blanco de la nada…_

* * *

Era inútil, nada más estaba mirando a algunos de sus compañeros caminando por las calles con la espesa nieve arrasando en sus cuerpos, que a decir verdad, a Helga le llegaba hasta la dichosa altura de su cintura ¡era absurdo! Si había nevado tanto ¿cómo es que rayos se seguían dictando clases en las escuelas?

-¡Demonios llegaré tarde! ¿¡Por qué no me terminé quedando en casa! Iba a ser lo mismo de todos modos, pero menos riesgoso- replicó para sí misma mientras se arrastraba por la nieve.

Miraba hacia todos lados, algunos intentando arrastrarse estúpidamente por la nieve como ella lo estaba haciendo, y otros quizás un poco más listos, con zapatos especializados para la nieve y pudieran caminar sobre ella y así correr directamente hacia la escuela. Pero claro… Bob Pataki nunca se preocupa más que por sus comerciales de localizadores antes de invertir su sucio dinero en cosas funcionalmente útiles, como unos buenos zapatos para la nieve, Helga tenía que intentar caminar con aquellas botas que sólo lograba hundirse en la nieve.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Demonios y más rayos!- volvió a maldecir.

-¿Helga?-

Una voz conocida sonó en su cabeza, haciendo que mirara hacia un costado y encontrar a su compañero Raynard en una tabla de snowboarding seguramente en camino hacia la escuela, pues traía su mochila y demás utilería.

-Ah… eres tú Raynard…- le dijo con desgano y miró hacia la tabla -¿no practicabas skate?-

-Skate, Snow y Surf boarding nena- dijo con una alardeante sonrisa.

Helga rodó las pupilas de sus ojos hacia el cielo, no estaba precisamente de humor para soportar a su pretendiente, ni menos alardeando sobre sus habilidades, más por sobre todo de una cosa importante, se notaba que esa habilidad en el snowboarding lo estaba dejando llegar bastante pronto a la escuela y como comúnmente pasaba que llegaba junto con Sid en skate, ahora llegaba en snow, y si hubiera alguna inundación iría en surf, sin ningún problema Raynard podría con cualquier desastre climático.

-Supongo que vas a la escuela ¿cierto?- le preguntó.

-No, a la casa de la abuela de Caperucita Roja- respondió sarcásticamente -¡por supuesto que voy a la escuela tonto!-

-Siempre tan divertida- contestó con una sonrisa.

Helga miraba hacia un costado, bastante molesta se encontraba en medio de la situación, y más justo en el preciso momento de saber que Raynard estaba utilizando un dispositivo de desplace que le permitiese llegar pronto a la escuela. Y Helga precisaba llegar a la escuela temprano…

-Oye no es por ofender, pero si vas caminando a esa velocidad no llegarás-

-¡Ya lo sé tonto! No me lo digas…- contestó de mala gana con los puños cerrados –la verdad es que no entiendo por qué dictaron clases hoy-

-Dios sabrá- dijo sin mucho interés alzando sus hombros y dejándolos caer por un instante.

A Raynard no parecía importarle el resultado del clima, ni tampoco parecía comprender las palabras de Helga, por un momento pareció jurar que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

-¿Sabes? Yo puedo llevarte, sólo debes permanecer detrás de mí y sujetarte fuerte, podremos ir juntos a la escuela y llegaremos pronto-

Helga no dijo nada, pero primero tornó su mirada hacia Raynard de reojo, viendo en él una tonta sonrisa, ya internamente sabiendo que el viaje no le saldrá gratis, no tratándose de él, y además con los tratos que mantienen los dos, es lógico que Raynard le iba a pedir algo a Helga si es que aceptaba…

-¡Muy bien! ¿qué es lo que quieres Raynard?- dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzándose los brazos.

-Sencillo nena, salgamos el sábado a la noche- respondió con aquella sonrisa soberbia que más bien se veía estúpida –si aceptas, hoy te llevaré a la escuela en mi tabla de snow-

-¡Acepto!-

Helga inmediatamente había alzado su brazo hacia Raynard con tal de estrecharse la mano y finalizar el acuerdo, más allá de eso Raynard estaba sorprendido porque apenas había terminado de hablar, Helga había aceptado el trato con demasiada prisa…

Pero sin duda había aceptado muy segura de sí misma, realmente no parecía tan ofendida por la salida… bueno era una salida en sí, eso no le incomodaba de todo a Helga, ya había salido un par de veces con Raynard, aunque comúnmente siempre aquellas salidas le terminaban siendo completamente aburridas.

La muchacha se colocó sobre la tabla de snowboard quedando detrás de Raynard…

-¿Y ahora qué chico genio?- preguntó de mala manera.

-Sujétate de mis hombros… emprenderemos un gran viaje- le contestó el muchacho de cabellera rubia aún sin quitar su odiosa sonrisa.

Helga no dijo nada, sólo se sostuvo de los hombros del muchacho, quien con todo éxito comenzó a desplazarse de lado a lado por el camino cubierto de nieve, a una velocidad inigualable. Sólo segundos bastaban para trasladarse de una cuadra a otra por las calles, adquiriendo ambos una velocidad aún superior a la de una bicicleta. Y como era de esperarse, Raynard y Helga llegaron a la escuela y por fortuna según el reloj de pulsera de Helga, todavía no habían iniciado el horario de clases, pero faltaban tan sólo unos minutos, los suficientes como para que ellos pudieran ingresar a la sede y marchar a sus respectivas clases del día.

-Oye ¡por fin sirves para algo! ¿eh?- respondió la chica de manera sarcástica al momento que Raynard estacionó su tabla de snowboarding frente a la entrada.

-Di todo lo que quieras Helga, no cancelaré la cita del sábado- dijo con una sonrisa –tus provocaciones no sirven conmigo-

Una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en el rostro de ella ¿por qué tenía que ser tan pesado y tonto? Pero algo que Raynard tenía razón era ello, no iba a dejarla de lado por más que se comportara como una mocosa imprudente… al parecer a él le agradaba eso de ella…

-Adiós entonces- dijo la rubia ingresando al interior de la escuela –es una suerte que hoy no comparta ninguna clase contigo-

-¡Cierto! Nos vemos mañana en historia cariño- dijo Raynard con un tono divertido.

Nuevamente el ceño de Helga se frunció con más violencia, sin ni siquiera mirar por detrás de ella a la boba sonrisa de su pretendiente.

De un portazo cerró la puerta de la entrada, aunque Raynard seguro que tendría que ingresar por sí solo, pero a Helga no le importó, con tal de no volver a ver el rostro de aquel idiota de nuevo, al menos por ese día… en lo que quedaba de su día sólo tendría que compartir la clase de Literatura con Phoebe, pero por fortuna no parecía que se fuera a encontrar con ningún idiota ese día… eso esperaba…

* * *

_**-Jffuuuuuuu—**_

* * *

_El eco del miedo sonoro, el gemido de los males…__ la voz del infierno, de su polo opuesto_

* * *

Pasillo tras pasillo, con varios compañeros abrigados con ropajes de invierno, todos con sus respectivos guantes y hasta gorritos de nieve, y todos ellos con zapatos especiales para caminar sobre la nieve. Demasiados ausentes para este loco día… mismo Helga pensaba dentro de su mente cómo es que decidieron dictar clases en ese día, y peor aún… era extraño que en un 5 de abril se pusiera a nevar con ese nivel, aún entrando en la etapa primaveral llegar a temperaturas inferiores a 0 grados centígrados.

Helga miraba a través de una ventana que daba al paisaje exterior de la escuela, viendo cómo los copos de nieve iban cayendo poco a poco por el recuadro visual de aquella ventanilla, aquellos copos creando una inmensa marea de nieve, que no le faltaba mucho para llegar a la altura de aquella ventana.

-Demonios… ¿cómo se supone que viviremos con este río de nieve?- preguntó Helga asustada mirando hacia la nieve.

-¿Helga?-

Miró hacia un costado, notando la presencia de su mejor amiga Phoebe cargando unos libros hacia su pecho, mientras se iba acercando hacia ella con una mirada llena de curiosidad y algo preocupada.

-Hola Pheebs…-

-¡Vaya día! ¿no?- comentó la oriental.

Helga no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando hacia aquellos copos de nieve que iban cayendo, tratando de mirar a través de ellos, sus pupilas estaban un tanto oscuras, pero un brillo particular hacía desaparecer esta oscuridad, un brillo pequeño con forma circular, un pequeño copo de nieve que caía grácilmente desde el extremo superior hasta el extremo interior del ojo de Helga, un brillo desgastado… un copo muy débil.

* * *

-Me siento un asco…-

_-Jajajajaja ¿y por qué tontuela?-_

-Me siento como uno más entre ellos… pegada entre todos ellos como unos idiotas, esperando a que el calor del sol nos derrita como inútiles-

**-Tú no eres así… ¡no confundas las cosas!-**

_-Exacto, eres mucho más que eso, sólo trata de hacerles entender que no eres como ellos ¿sabes? ¿Eres un copo de nieve? Sí… eres humana, como ellos, pero tú eres un copo mucho más grande…-_

-Una avalancha-

_-¡Excelente definición querida! ¿Y qué hacen las avalanchas?-_

-Arrasan y destruyen todo…-

_-Muy, pero muy bien querida… entonces ¿cuál es tu objetivo?-_

-¡Dest…!-

**-Encontrar el camino por tu cuenta, sin importar cualquier obstáculo que tengas, sin importar lo que te rodee…-**

-E-es verdad…-

_-¡Inútil buena para nada! ¡Lo arruinaste todo de nuevo! ¡Humana débil!-_

* * *

_**-Frrrshhrrshh—**_

* * *

_Sensación que pasa como un torbel__lino de imperceptible velocidad… chispas que recorren los cables nerviosos del cerebro… un casi cortocircuito que lleva nuevamente a la consciencia…_

* * *

Una sacudida de cabeza bastó nada más para que Helga se quedara mirando allí hacia el verde pizarrón de su aula de Literatura, donde su profesor de mejillas caídas, denotada calvicie y ridículos y diminutos lentes que se dejaban ver su aburrida y oscura mirada mientras explicaba varios contenidos del tema del día. Todos los demás mirando hacia el pizarrón con aburrida expresión en sus rostros, Helga confundida no entendía cómo era que ahora se encontraba allí de repente en la clase de literatura… sólo sabía que estaba empezando a sentir que las pulsaciones de su corazón aceleraban… sentía frío, el frío de la nieve de afuera, aquella que caía sin cesar, le traspasaba aquel molesto frío al cuerpo de la joven casi adulta de cabellos rubios.

Sus párpados le pesaban… sus fuerzas le abandonaban… poco a poco sintiéndose más y más débil, su vista se nubla, y su frente cae directamente sobre el pupitre…

* * *

_**-Fffffffjuuu—**_

* * *

_Ventisca de la paz, de la felicidad y la ilusión, corrompida por crueles manifestaciones externas…_

* * *

Copos y copos de nieve que caen del inmenso cielo celeste grisáceo, el cielo del pleno ambiente invernal, aparentemente claro. Pequeños copos caen, pero ni una pizca de viento presente, sólo nieve y nieve.

Helga se encontraba allí con su abrigo de invierno caminando por la inmensa alfombra blanca de gran espesura, ahora con unos botines de nieve puestos que le facilitaban su caminata por aquel espacioso lugar.

Mirando lado a lado, niños corriéndose entre ellos mientras se arrojaban nieve, algunos armando inmensos muñecos o mismo algunos villancicos cantando… pero ¿qué hacen cantando villancicos si ya pasamos la Navidad?

Cada paso que pronunciaba comenzaba a dibujar una peculiar línea gruesa y profunda dentro del espacio invernal, así recorriendo esquina tras esquina, pasando por al lado de varios pinos empolvados de aquella espesa nieve blanca que caía de los cielos.

Ambiente inocente, aparentemente feliz, infantil, acompañado de las risas de los niños pequeños mientras se divertían con su frío, pero tan encantador juego…

**-Ha nacido un niño rubio****…-**

Se había escuchado por allí, una voz, una voz gruesa y profunda, entonando una canción.

**-****…un niño, santo…-**

Helga volvió a escucharlo, dándose la vuelta, para ver quién era el que cantaba aquella canción y denotar allí algo bastante peculiar…

**-…que ha de ser la gloria de nuestros llantos.-**

La chica terminó de darse la vuelta por completo, observando allí a un enorme muñeco de nieve moviéndose poco a poco de lado a lado, bailoteando con tranquilidad, parpadeando sus diminutos ojitos.

**-Angelito de ojos tristes color caoba dime por qué lloras y si es por mí, y si es por mí.-**

Parpadeando un par de ocasiones, Helga se fue acercando con tranquilidad hacia el curioso personaje, examinando así la particular apariencia de este, su boca hecha de unas cuantas ramitas, como también el inmenso sombrero de copa que llevaba en su cabeza y su larga y grande nariz de zanahoria, y sus esqueléticos brazos creados con finas ramas de árboles.

**-Y yo haré, que tu casa parezca un sol…-**

Ante dicha frase, Helga de detuvo, un poco temerosa, mirando al muñeco de nieve que también le correspondía la mirada de manera amigable, o al menos eso parecía pues su sonrisa seguía dibujada de la misma manera, sin importar lo ocurrido siguiendo con tu cantata…

**-…y yo haré, y yo haré que te sientas feliz.-**

Un peculiar brillo apareció en los ojos de la joven, de nueva cuenta un copo de nieve se cruzaba entre su foco visual, sus ojos se humedecían un poco.

**-El niño se ha puesto triste****, porque será que ha descubierto el mundo y su maldad-**

Sus labios se tensaron unos segundos y poco a poco se fue acercando a paso tímido al peculiar muñeco de nieve que aún seguía balanceándose de un lado a otro, cantando sin cesar, sin importar los pensamientos internos de la rubia.

**-Yo te quisiera alegrar, poner contento, cambiar tus penas en un momento-**

Una extraña sensación arrasó dentro del corazón de la chica, sintiendo poco a poco una peculiar calidez, conocida, que apaciguaba cada uno de los tránsitos nerviosos de la muchacha, extasiándola de absoluta calma y relajación…

**-Y yo haré, que tu casa parezca un sol…-**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una mirada llena de esperanzas se notaba a través de aquellos orbes zafiros.

**-…y yo haré, y yo haré que te sientas feliz.-**

Sus mejillas levemente se enrojecieron un poco, y un suspiro salió de su garganta, haciendo escapar un poco de aire frío, convertido en una blanca y tersa neblina que se iba difuminando por cada paso que cada hacia el exterior.

Se sentía aliviada, como si todo malestar repentinamente había dejado su cuerpo de forma efectiva, sus músculos ya estaban más relajados y la calidez de su corazón se iba expandiendo hacia las extremidades, haciendo que ya no sintiera ese tirante frío ocasionado por el clima invernal del sitio donde ella se encontraba.

-Fue muy bueno…- dijo Helga con cierto tono pacífico mostrando una leve sonrisa.

_-Me alegro que te gustara-_

Le había contestado el muñeco de nieve también con una sonrisa, aunque este parecía estar más estable que Helga, de hecho, aún seguía con la misma expresión que cuando se había puesto a cantar aquel villancico.

-En serio… creo que ya puedo sentir aquel sol que parece mi casa- contestó la joven.

El muñeco se balanceó levemente de atrás hacia delante con tal de acercarse a ella, pero al parecer no podía moverse de su lugar, puesto que no tenía piernas como ella para caminar por sí mismo.

_-Ese sol, ese calor, siempre está contigo… sólo debes aprender a buscarlo-_

Helga lo observó con cierta curiosidad, con una mirada que denotaba cierta inocencia y ternura, mismo tristeza en sus ojos… aquel calor debía aprender a buscarlo.

Su mirada contemplaba la imagen del muñeco de nieve quien no quitaba su inmutable sonrisa…

_-¿Cómo se llamas jovencita?-_

-Helga- le contestó con cierto tono inocente.

_-Muy bonito nombre-_

Le sonrió el muñeco de nieve de forma atenta y confidencial parpadeando con sus diminutos ojos, aquellos que eran nada más que dos pequeños botones de una camisa, pero parecían verse como unos ojitos.

_-Y recuerda… que la luz siempre nos guía de los senderos poblados de oscuridad… y allí el calor vital de todos nosotros podrá reconfortarse y mantenernos vivos y en movimiento-_

Helga lo miró con cierta curiosidad ante sus palabras, sin entender demasiado sobre el significado de todas estas, posiblemente podría encontrarla ella misma, aunque no parecía tenerse mucha fe… si tan sólo…

_-Como la niña de allá-_

Helga pestañó una sola vez despertando de sus pensamientos cuando el muñeco de nieve le indicó con uno de sus brazos con forma de rama fina, señalaba directamente hacia una figura que permanecía allí de pie, mirando hacia el radiante sol impuesto en lo alto de los cielos.

Helga enfocó más la vista, viendo dicha niña de espaldas, la cual parecía ser de corta altura, pero diose cuenta instantáneamente que en realidad no era de corta altura, sino mediana como la de ella, ella no era una niña, era una adolescente, viendo así su llamativo y largo cabello… blanco como la nieve…

-¡I-imposible!-

* * *

_**-Fffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu—**_

* * *

_-¡PENDEJA IMBÉCIL!-_

-N-no… ¿cómo es que…?-

* * *

Y de una sacudida quitó su cabeza del pupitre, con la frente sudada y la piel pálida, Helga se había despertado de su letargo sueño dentro del aula… es verdad, se había quedado dormida en clase.

Y luego de una ligera respiración forzada terminó por ver frente a ella el rostro de su molesta y gorda profesora de Historia.

-Señorita Pataki ¿quiere hacer el favor de atender a la clase? Me veré obligada a enviarla fuera del pasillo-

La chica no dijo nada, por el contrario se quedó tiesa mirando hacia su profesora… pues esta era su profesora de Historia, y ella recordaba haberse quedado dormida en su clase de Literatura, los martes que comparte junto con Phoebe. Pero ahora… estaba en la clase de Historia, con quien compartía junto con Phoebe y Raynard… ¡los días miércoles! Helga se dio la vuelta a mirar hacia sus compañeros, efectivamente… Raynard y Phoebe estaban mirándola con cierto hilo de duda en sus rostros.

Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron con profundidad y en un solo instante agarró sus cosas y con desesperación salió del aula, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y mismo a su profesora que observó no muy contenta cómo su alumna se iba retirando.

Pero esto no le importó a Helga, la muchacha estaba aún con el mismo abrigo del día anterior, el mismo que servía para tiempos climáticos de mucho frío, y puesto que justo ahora empezaba a sentir que sudaba mucho, empezaba a hacer calor… incluso en la ventana de los pasillos de la escuela se veía un radiante y potente sol, y el césped completamente libre de nieve… pero… ¿qué rayos había ocurrido?

-¿Helga?-

La chica se detuvo en seco de su carrera, con la boca completamente abierta, y respirando de manera forzada, haciendo que la transpiración recorriera poco a poco su cuerpo, las gotas de sudor bajaran rigurosamente por su cuello, creando un leve y hastiante cosquilleo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida…-

Diose la vuelta denotándose en su expresión facial absoluto desprecio, denotando su extremadamente blanquecino y pálido rostro, dibujándose tras las sombras una curiosa franja grisácea por debajo de sus ojos y en medio de la zona de su tabique, creando la imagen de un curioso antifaz… un antifaz cargado de insensibilidad, de ira, y absoluta negatividad y menosprecio.

No podía, ya nadie más podría llegar a reaccionar así con ella… como siempre ha ocurrido, como ella siempre recordaba. Porque toda su vida había concluido, que aquella persona siempre tendría ciertos parámetros con ella… ciertos parámetros que eran bastante perturbantes… hartantes.

Siempre lo mismo ¿cierto? Siempre era…

* * *

_Fuego que todo lo arde… ira que todo lo repercute, la irracionalidad como indicio de inseguridad…_

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre Helga? ¿Ocurre algo malo? Te noto muy extraña, y no te veo nada bien… ¿Por qué no me contestas?

-¡PORQUE TODO ES POR TU CULPA ODIOSO CABEZA DE BALÓN!-

* * *

_**FIN CAPÍTULO 10**_

¡Wow! No puedo creer que por fin haya terminado con este capítulo. Y en cierto modo sé que muchos dirán que me he tardado bastante en actualizar este fic. No me detendré a hablar de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses debido a mi retraso, este fan fiction desgraciadamente no tiene muchos lectores (contando como lectores a aquellos únicos que dejan reviews) así que no me veo necesitada de contar lo ocurrido, por sobre todo porque tal situación ya me dediqué a escribirla luego de la última actualización de mi fan fiction _**"De principio a fin", **_allí en la nota de autor podrán leer las largas y agotadoras vacaciones que tuve.

Algunos que leen este fic también leen aquel fic, y si bien si preguntan por qué no he actualizado este fic mencionado recién, (ni siquiera comencé a escribir el capítulo 6… lo sé, es terrible) es porque hace unas semanas estuve apretada con las obligaciones universitarias, y aún sigo estándolo, de hecho pasé unas semanas con neumonía así que me dificultaba de sobremanera levantarme de la cama y seguir escribiendo.

De cualquier modo puedo decirles que seguiré demorando en la escritura de fan fics, puesto a que mi tiempos en la Universidad están restándome casi todo el tiempo de mi vida, y así se prolongará hasta que entremos en el mes de julio aproximadamente. A decir verdad estoy pasando por una profunda crisis existencial de sentirme absolutamente infeliz con mi vida debido a el simple capricho de no tener tiempo para poder hacer lo que más me gusta; ya sea escribir para este espacio, dibujar, y además muchas otras experiencias que quiero probar hace años… pero mi maldita carrera no me lo permite. Últimamente me encuentro en un mal humor constante y comienzo a menospreciar a mi alrededor. Sólo espero poder tratar de superar esta etapa porque verdaderamente siento que vivir así es una amargura…

Otra de las razones de mi demora, fue que también me he tomado tiempo para escribir un nuevo proyecto, sí un nuevo fic. Pero esta vez me di cuenta que debía despegarme un poco del canal de Hey Arnold, y quise hacer algo diferente, luego de un tiempo de reflexión, retomé un proyecto que había desarrollado con anterioridad y luego de un tiempo lo había abandonado. Finalmente decidí retomarlo y mejorarlo luego de un gran tiempo de progreso de narración y escritura dentro de este espacio. El fan fiction se llama _**"Destino Manifiesto"**_ y es un Crossover de mis dos animés favoritos en la infancia, hablo de **Dragon Ball** de **Akira Toriyama** y **Sailor Moon** de **Naoko Takeuchi**. Principalmente la historia se centra en aquellos dos personajes, pues dado que quienes vieron las series comparten una gran cantidad de atributos en común que los pueden hacer convivir de una forma armoniosamente adorable. El fan fiction apenas lleva un capítulo publicado y comúnmente la longitud de estos supera las 30 páginas de Word (formato más largo que el resto de mis fics de Hey Arnold). También estoy traduciendo este fic a inglés y se hace conocer como _**Manifest Destiny**_, pues dentro de dicho canal de Crossover, los lectores hispanos son casi inexistentes. Dado que este trabajo de traducción es algo laborioso, y lleva mucho tiempo cambiar el idioma y la gramática del capítulo, es otra historia más que ocupo.

Finalmente, antes de tratar de concluir sobre el capítulo de hoy, tengo que informar, que lo he decidido de forma forzada, y estrictamente a borrar definitivamente mi fan fiction _**"Soy un tanque"**_. Ahora se preguntarán ¿por qué tal locura? Bueno en sí, el fic hasta yo misma lo odiaba, y mi intención desde un principio fue crear algo parecido a una temporada nueva de Hey Arnold, pero realmente se me salió de las manos, y a decir verdad siendo el primer fan fiction que escribí en este espacio, sentí que era mejor eliminarlo, puesto a que no iba a actualizarlo nunca por lo que no le veo ningún sentido que forme parte de mis historias dentro de mi profile. Lo lamento mucho a todos los lectores que me han dejado reviews allí y seguían la historia, tengo que decirles que yo no he podido seguirla (y eso que yo soy la escritora), y a mi criterio creo que prefiero eliminar definitivamente el relato que dejarlo allí esperándolos a que lo actualice. Les aviso que he guardado todos los reviews, y les agradezco a todos ellos que comentaron positivamente y con entusiasmo, si se enojan conmigo lo entiendo, pero dentro de todo he de decir que es el peor fic que he escrito, así que no merece estar en mi fictionteca jaja. No niego que esto de abandonar un proyecto es algo que no me perdono, pero pienso que es mejor tomar la decisión definitiva que andar dejándolo colgado allí sin respuesta alguna.

Finalmente, sobre el capítulo de hoy, muy parecido a otros que se han publicado con anterioridad. Una idea que se remite de diferentes formas de connotación o metáforas, la idea de estar tieso, de estar congelado, frío con ausencia de calor, y en cierto modo, inconsciente durante aquella etapa de congelamiento.

El escenario de Helga y el muñeco de nieve fue inspirada del escenario de **Lutie** del _**Ragnarok Online**_, la cual se conoce como un pueblo ambientado cerca del Polo Norte y comúnmente pareciera que la Navidad coexiste allí siempre. El villancico se llama **"Yo haré que te sientas feliz"**, y es un villancico muy conocido que se canta en España.

Respecto al contenido en sí del capítulo, ya hemos llegado al 10, y Helga ya ha sufrido por una de las etapas clave del **Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo**, la cual se asimila con la alteración de personalidades que influyen en la pérdida de la memoria por invariables plazos… ahora ¿de qué modo? Supongo que ustedes mismos podrán darse cuenta.

Con esto concluyo dando así mi paso a contestar sus reviews…

**Reviews**:

**Rickhunter17**: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, era un tanto diferente a los otros, aunque en cierto modo era necesario incorporarlo. Digamos que los engranes irán encajando pero muy de a poco, digamos que estamos avanzando en lo que es el 6 de abril y este fan fiction terminará en un 31 de mayo o 1 de junio por lo que aún quedan varios capítulos para elaborar, aunque como en este mismo, es muy posible que hayan saltos temporales repentinos que son ataques que ocasionan el trastorno mental de Helga a perder la memoria por momentos, pues esto es ocasionado porque durante ese lapso, existió otra personalidad predominando en ella. Cuesta entender este relato porque se salta de un contexto a otro de una forma abrupta y es difícil seguirle la línea, por sobre todo los saltos temporales son muy molestos como las superposiciones entre fantasía y realidad. Y bueno los conocimientos en psicología no creo que sea lo más importante, mientras tanto comprendas el tipo de trastorno que pasa Helga, luego no es necesario saber más de eso. De igual manera se irán explicando algunas cosas, es muy probable que otras no se terminen de aclarar, dado que este fic es surrealista y no tiene una línea lógica. Te agradezco el review, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Elfenraiders**: precisamente el capítulo 9 no es tan fumado como los anteriores, pero dentro de todo era un capítulo necesario de colocar. Creo que puedo mencionar que yu intuición sobre la escena de los relojes de la Clock Tower es bastante acertada, todos ellos representan a las instancias personales de Helga, aunque el reloj final no representa a la instancia ausente de la personalidad de Helga, sino otra que aparecerá a finales de este relato. El sueño no es más que una premonición que todas sus personalidades caerán para hacer salir a esa… como la más fuerte de todas. También está de más decir que un reloj es un objeto de uso cotidiano que sirve para indicar la hora, es un tipo de representación del tiempo, por lo tanto si destruimos un reloj podríamos decir que estamos destruyendo una fracción temporal, el sueño de Helga indica que sin duda su tiempo se le está acabando. Respecto a la reacción de Arnold que tuvo con Rhonda y Lila no es totalmente extraña, eran las dos chicas más lindas de su clase cuando él estuvo en la escuela, y sin duda pudo comprobarlo, pues ahora son más grandes y más bellas. Tomando en cuenta que hace muchos años que él no veía a sus compañeros y verlas a ellas entre las primeras seguro que debía sorprenderle, pero eso no implica que vaya a sucede algo, pues como bien recuerdas Lila está de novia con Eugene, y si bien Rhonda no está de novia, pero tengo guardado un par de cosillas para más tarde respecto a su relación afectiva futura. Y respecto a Helga, ella no quiere acercarse a Arnold, aunque haya estado con Brainy o no, la primera vez evitó con éxito evadirlo, y lo seguirá haciendo… aunque no podrá por mucho tiempo ya que sabemos que Arnold-o es muy insistente cuando se trata de los problemas que afronta Helga. Raynard es un caso extraño sí, es raro que se haya acercado tan amigablemente a Arnold, aunque es bueno que tomes en cuenta sobre la habilidad de Raynard de mirar las auras, digamos que Raynard vio algo bueno en el aura de Arnold, y por eso pensó que sería bueno acercarse a él. Arnold logró distraer a varios de su clase, al menos a sus compañeros que llegaron a conocerlo. Digamos que Raynard como te dije, vio algo bueno en el aura de Arnold y por eso intentó acercarse a él, Arnold obviamente piensa que sus amigos son algo pretenciosos por alejarlo de esa manera, pues claro no es sólo que Raynard es como es, sino que el resto de sus compañeros cambiaron mucho… demasiado, tal y como se lo lee más a fondo de la historia. Raynard ahora piensa que Arnold es una persona de confiar debido a que su aura es bastante pura, aunque no pensará lo mismo cuando vea aquella aura manifestarse frente a Helga. Muchas gracias por el review como siempre, como también en el fic nuevo de Destino Manifiesto ¡nos vemos ten!

**MimiSan89**: sin duda tu review me pareció de lo más extraño, pero igual te agradezco por comentar. Mirá para mí en mi opinión, el Barroco es uno de los peores movimientos artísticos de la historia, verdaderamente lo menosprecio mucho. Yo también leí un libro sobre estilo barroco para la Universidad, no me sirvió de nada, la Wikipedia es más efectiva para saber sobre el Barroco. De cualquier manera pasaré a explicarte, este fan fiction dudo que tenga frases barrocas, un ejemplo de Barroquismo en literatura actual es Tolkien con Lord Of The Rings, la manera que describe los escenarios de forma que busques imaginar aquel escenario, por sobre todo porque remite a la época Medieval, y el Medio Evo es la principal influencia del Barroco. Si realmente esta historia llama tu atención recomiendo leerla atentamente, ya que los detalles puestos en este fic no están colocados de manera literal sino bastante connotada (esto es un factor que lo quita de ser Barroco). Si has leído el primer capítulo por ejemplo hay detalles importantes como por ejemplo el avance de las agujas del reloj en la escena de Helga pequeña y la Olga adolescente que toca el piano ¿te has fijado hacia donde van aquellas agujas? ¿Qué forma se manifiesta en el principio y luego en el final? ¿cuántos minutos pasaron? Y cuando te contestes todas esas preguntas, podés imaginar a qué remiten estos indicios, como por ejemplo, uno de mis juegos en aquella escena es remitir a la posición de las agujas del reloj como los ángulos matemáticos que vemos generalmente en la primaria, ángulos Nulos, Agudos, Rectos, Obtusos y finalmente Llanos. De hecho si te fijas en esa misma escena, de principio a final, siempre está el mismo ángulo, sólo que ha girado un poco, dando una extraña idea de que el tiempo no avanzó, sino que se desplazó un poco de su lugar. De igual cuenta me llama la atención que te interese el tema del surrealismo, y más si has visto la película "El perro andaluz" yo también la he visto a fines de la secundaria. Dentro de todo, el surrealismo fue una vanguardia artística que fue criticada porque seguían a la técnica Renacentista, no a la Barroca, por ello creo que cualquier tipo de detalle es para explicar cualquier tipo de anomalía física o ideas de las Gestalt o mismo el psicoanálisis, que son factores de los cuales los Surrealistas se inspiraban para crear sus obras. Te agradezco el comentario, espero que continúes con la lectura.

Y con esto termino concluyendo, no sé cuándo actualizaré el capítulo 11, pero sólo les aviso que estaré siguiendo cierta línea de orden para actualizar que sería así; _**"De principio a fin"**_, _**"Destino Manifiesto"**_, _**"Manifest Destiny"**_, y _**"Trastorno Disociativo"**_. Por lo que si los que leen mi otro fic de Hey Arnold están esperando, no se preocupen, el siguiente en actualizarse será ese. ¡Saludos!

_**Ground Spirit Minerva**__ – Marianela Paula Vázquez_


End file.
